


A Little Dragon

by dracarys713



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute Family Time, DAENERYS IS MY QUEEN, Daenerys as a mother is so uwu, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fix-It of Sorts, Game of Thrones season 7 au, I'll always love Jonerys, Jonerys, Rhaego is alive, Slow Build, fuck D&D, they did my babies so dirty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 63,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracarys713/pseuds/dracarys713
Summary: Rhaego didn’t die. Curses and prophecies aside, our dragon babies were still hatched in Drogo’s funeral pyre.... Basically, everything in this story is the same as how it happened in the show, except for the fact that Daenerys had her son along with her for the ride. Mostly anyway. I mean, it’s not like he tagged along when she flew off on Drogon and was captured by the Dothraki. Other characters dead in the show may also show up eventually too… I'm not entirely sure of how quick/slow time passes in the show, so I made Rhaego be five (almost) at the beginning of this story, even though it starts at the beginning of season 7.





	1. The Dragons' Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first GoT story. Ever since that horrid final season, I couldn't just let my ideas sit in a folder on my laptop. I've had sooo many ideas since season 7. This is only one of them. I'm simultaneously writing like five different stories at once. For now though, this will be the only one I will publish, since it's the first idea I had and the one I've written the most for. The others will come eventually. I just want to add more to them all first.
> 
> I hope you all like this. It's much more positive and lighthearted than what we've gotten from the show. It's sort of been my therapy. 
> 
> There will (hopefully) be weekly updates every Monday. If not, the latest will be every 2 weeks, but I'll make sure to let y'all know if there will be a delay longer than that. 
> 
> Dialogue in italics and underlined is the character speaking in either Valyrian or Dothraki! The first line of dialogue will tell you which one it is.
> 
> Rated Mature for future (and I mean future) chapters...

He had the coloring of his father, though his hair was the same grey-silver as his mother’s. It had been easy enough to hide him for his first few years. He had but short wisps of hair when he’d been born, and though it grew out over the next few years, it had been slow going. They’d opted to cover his head with hats, scarves, anything to hide his identity from the outside world. And it worked. They had not received any news of anyone in the world knowing of Rhaego’s existence. Daenerys had kept him hidden well. Before she’d been able to obtain her armies and loyal followers, when she’d been but a young girl with very few loyal guards, she’d pass Rhaego off as her handmaiden’s son, but only when absolutely necessary. _Anything to keep him safe_.

 

It was to be his fifth nameday in a few days. They were to arrive at Dragonstone by midday and though there was much to prepare for in the coming months, Daenerys had decided to put everything off, at least for a little while, so that they may be able to celebrate Rhaego’s nameday with some semblance of peace. Tyrion had objected a bit at first, but with one stern look and the reminder that Rhaego was a child, _her child_ , he shut up and finally acquiesced.

 

Rhaego had fallen fast asleep by the time they finally arrived, so Daenerys carried her sleeping boy in her arms as the small boat made its way closer to shore. The closer it got, the more overwhelmed she felt. _We’re here, my love. We’re finally here_.

 

* * *

 

Settling in to Dragonstone was much easier than Daenerys’ thought. _It still doesn’t feel quite like home, but there is this feeling to it. Some kind of pull_. Rhaego enjoyed himself immensely. He ran and played to his heart’s content throughout the grasses. He loved to roam the castle, finding every nook and cranny he could. She was sure he would know the castle better than she would.

 

Although he loved Dragonstone and all the rooms it had to offer, he couldn’t sleep far from Daenerys. They’d managed to connect two of the larger bedrooms, so that he was within arms reach. There was but a door between them, always left open. _I need him close. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to him. So long as he’s next to me, I’ll be able to do all I can to protect him_.

 

It was lunchtime now. They’d been at Dragonstone for three days now. Everything had been loaded off of the ships and put in its place within the castle grounds. Daenerys and Rhaego were having their lunch outside with Missandei, watching the dragons fly overhead.

 

“Mama, for my nameday, can I fly?” Rhaego asked, shoving more grapes into his mouth.

 

Daenerys smiled warmly at him before exchanging a look with Missandei. She could tell her friend was just as amused as she was. “Darling, you’re still too young to fly. You know that,” She said, stroking his hair out of his face.

 

“But mama, please!?” He asked again, this time mouth full of grapes. “I wanna fly with you like you do!”

 

Daenerys tried not to laugh. _My sweet boy. How can I say no to you?_ She sighed. “Tell you what. If you behave like a good little boy, from now until after your name day, perhaps I will take you for a ride. Hmmm?”

 

His face lit up with the largest smile, and it filled her heart with such happiness, she couldn’t contain her own smile. “Yay! Thank you mama! I promise, I will behave. I promise!” He was practically jumping out of his seat at this point.

 

Daenerys and Missandei chuckled. Rhaego was such a joy to be around. Any worries they may have had were swept away for a while. His little voice, his smiles and giggles, his presence brought such ease. The two of them couldn’t get enough of the little dragon.

 

* * *

 

On the morning of Rhaego’s nameday, Daenerys woke up extra early. She wanted to make sure this day was special for her son. Her childhood had been filled with such terror, such sadness and loneliness, she wanted to ensure Rhaego’s was filled with nothing but happiness and love. She didn’t want Rhaego to ever feel the way she had felt as a child, always on the run, scared, hungry. Soon enough, she’d retake their family’s throne. She’d be queen of the seven kingdoms and Rhaego a prince. Soon enough, she’d bring peace to all of Westeros, and her son will have nothing but a peaceful and happy life.

 

Once Daenerys had finished getting ready for the day, she went to check on Rhaego. _He’s still asleep. Good_. She opened her door and asked one of her Unsullied guards to call for Missandei. The two of them had come up with ideas for gifts to give Rhaego. So the boy wouldn’t come upon any of them, Daenerys had asked Missandei to hold onto them.

 

“Your grace,” Missandei greeted her. She had a few packages with her. Daenerys walked over, smiling as she took them from her friend’s arms and set them on the table in the middle of the room. Soon after, food was brought and set next to them.

 

Daenerys left Missandei at the table to begin her breakfast and walked over to Rhaego’s room. She stood at the entrance, watching her son sleep peacefully for a few moments, not closing the door all the way behind her. _He’s still so small, but my how the time has passed. It seems like it was only yesterday that his tiny little hands could wrap around my finger_. She smiled and made her way to his bed. She sat down next to him carefully, combing her hand through his silky hair gently. She marveled at how adorable he looked. _My Rhaego_. He stirred slightly, so Daenerys decided she’d waited long enough and gently shook him awake.

 

“Rhaego, sweetling, wake up,” she said softly. He turned over, opening his eyes and looked up at her sleepily.

 

“Hi mama,” he said, still half asleep, his eyes drooping.

 

Daenerys smiled. “Happy nameday, my love.” At this, Rhaego awoke fully, huge smile blooming on his face. He sat up and began bouncing on the bed.

 

“It’s my nameday mama! It's my nameday!” He exclaimed excitedly.

 

Daenerys laughed and nodded her head. “Yes darling. And do you remember how old you are today?”

 

Rhaego stilled for a moment, mouth slightly agape. “Fiiiive?” He replied.

 

Daenerys laughed again and lifted him up to set him on her lap. “Yes, Rhaego. You turn five today.”

 

“I knew it!” He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his mother’s neck. He buried his head in her shoulder and yawned.

 

“Are you still tired?” Daenerys asked him softly, rubbing his back gently, holding him close. Rhaego shook his head ‘no’. “No? Then why are you yawning, sweetheart?” She asked teasingly. Rhaego just shrugged. “Well, if you’re still tired, I guess I won’t be able to give you your nameday gifts after breakfast then.”

 

Immediately Rhaego shot up. “Gifts!?”

 

“Yes, Rhaego, gifts.”

 

“I’m not tired mama. I promise.”

 

Daenerys kissed his forehead. “Alright then, go wash up and dress so we can eat.” She said, setting him down on his feet. He quickly rushed over to do as he was told and Daenerys couldn’t help but chuckle at his excitement. _I’m glad he’s enjoying himself. I can’t remember ever being this happy as a child. Any happy moments were very few and far in between. I’ll make damn sure he never knows anything less than this_. She stood and waited for him at the door.

 

When they walked out to meet Missandei, they were greeted by Grey Worm as well. “My queen. My prince,” he said, bowing his head slightly. They all smiled at him.

 

“Grey! It’s my nameday today! I turn five!” Rhaego shouted happily as he hopped up on a chair between Daenerys and Missandei.

 

Grey Worm was always so serious, but there were only three people who could manage to get him to break into a smile: Missandei, Rhaego, and Daenerys. He smiled at the little boy, taking a step closer to the table. He moved his hands from behind his back and presented a small wrapped gift, setting it atop of the others. “Happy nameday, my prince.”

 

Daenerys looked at Rhaego expectantly. “What do you say to Grey Worm, Rhaego?” She asked him softly.

 

Rhaego smiled and looked at Grey Worm. “Thank you, Grey!” He said, hopping down from the chair. He ran over to Grey Worm and hugged him quickly, before returning to his seat. Daenerys, Missandei, and Grey Worm all had amused expressions, each giving a small chuckle.

 

Grey Worm nodded, glancing over at Missandei. He took a step around Rhaego’s chair and looked to Daenerys. “ _My Queen. There is a visitor on the island. A red priestess of Ashai. She said there’s no rush to meet. She knows how busy you are and wishes a happy nameday for the prince_ ,” Grey Worm told her in Valyrian. She and Missandei had been teaching Rhaego Dothraki and Valyrian, but he still only knew the basics. As the adults had their conversation, Rhaego paid them no mind. He simply sat in his seat, grabbing pieces of fruit and stuffed them into his mouth.

 

Daenerys shared a look of concern with Missandei. _We made sure to keep his existence a secret. How the hell does this woman know about Rhaego?_ “ _I_ _’m sure everything is fine, your Grace. Red priestesses claim to see visions in the flames. Perhaps she knows of the prince through her visions_ ,” Missandei said, trying to reassure her.

 

Daenerys sighed and nodded. “ _Tell her we can meet tomorrow. And make sure to have guards watch her at all times. I don’t want her anywhere near Rhaego_ ,” she told Grey Worm.

 

Grey Worm nodded, “My queen. My prince. Missandei.” He bowed his head before leaving the room.

 

The rest of their breakfast went smoothly, though Daenerys couldn’t shake off the concern regarding this red priestess. _They may have been a great help and ally in Essos, but here could be another matter_. They’d had their fill of Rhaego’s favorite breakfast foods and he’d opened his gifts excitedly. Missandei had gifted him a book on the history of dragons. Rhaego was still learning to read, but he exclaimed his excitement to learn everything about the dragons. Grey Worm had gifted him a wooden dragon he carved himself. And Daenerys gifted him a stuffed dragon, along with a new outfit. _One fit for my little dragon prince_. Rhaego had thanked them excitedly, giving them kisses and hugging them fiercely.

 

* * *

 

After they’d had their lunch, Daenerys and Rhaego walked hand-in-hand along the beaches of Dragonstone.

 

“I like the beaches mama,” Rhaego said, doodling in the sand with a stick he’d picked up.

 

“So do I, Rhaego. Dragonstone has beaches all around it,” Daenerys replied. She led them to a spot she’d found when they had first arrived to the island. It had shade, and was a comfortable spot to sit and relax. She sat down and watched as Rhaego played.

 

“Mama, look!” Rhaego exclaimed, pointing to the sky. He dropped the stick and stood still, in a trance as he marveled at the dragons flying in the sky.

 

It clutched at her heart, how much the dragons still left Rhaego in such awe. They’d grown up together, had lived and traveled together, and yet he was still so moved by them. _They are fire made flesh. Magic courses through them, as it does us_. “Yes, sweetheart. Your brothers are playing in the sky.”

 

She watched as Rhaego’s smile widened, and he turned to her after a while. He stepped towards her and sat down in her lap. They sat together, watching as the dragons played together.

 

After a time — minutes or hours, Daenerys could not say — she thought Rhaego had fallen asleep, so she was surprised when she heard his little voice softly say, “Mama?”

 

“Yes, sweetling? What is it?” she replied, in the same soft tone. She rested her head against her son’s.

 

“The dragons are my brothers.”

 

Daenerys waited for more, but when that was all Rhaego would say, she said, “Yes. They are. In their own way.”

 

“But they’re dragons. I’m a boy. How can they be my brothers?” Daenerys had a feeling she knew where her son’s inquiries would lead. She knew she’d need to deal with this eventually. Her only son. She knew he’d get lonely and ask about it at some point. _Why did it have to be now?_ “Khorro says his mama told him he’s gonna have a little sister. He already has a big brother. I told him Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal are my brothers and he looked at me funny.” He turned in her lap and looked up at her, all innocence, confusion, and love. “Will I ever have a little brother or sister, mama?” It broke Daenerys’ heart. She knew she may need to make a marriage alliance when she sailed for Westeros, but children? Yes, she loved children and would love more of them, but Daenerys wasn’t sure how well she’d get along with any potential husband. _How can I enter a marriage, find out we don’t get along, and allow for a child to enter that environment? I never want a child to be exposed to any negative relationships, especially familial ones. Growing up with Viserys left me scarred... But gods, I want more children. I would love to give Rhaego little brothers and sisters. But when could that happen, if at all? My poor Rhaego_.

 

Daenerys sighed. She brushed hair back from Rhaego’s forehead so she could see his eyes clearly. “Rhaego, my love. The dragons are your brothers. Yes, they are dragons and therefore not the brothers others have.” She sighed again and pulled him closer to her. “Sweetheart, I don’t know when I can give you brothers and sisters. I want to very much, but love, mama has a lot of work to do before anything else alright?” She spoke softly, her hand caressing his back.

 

She felt him take a big breath and sigh. “Get the castle?” He asked, looking up at her, his head resting on her shoulder.

 

Daenerys chuckled softly. “Yes, Rhaego. We get the castle.”

 

He turned his face into her neck and hugged her tight. Daenerys hugged him back just as fierce. “Okay mama,” he mumbled sleepily.

 

Daenerys sat in the sand for a few minutes more, holding her son as he fell asleep in her arms. She hummed a song softly, watching the waves. Every once in a while one of the dragons would swoop down and catch fish. She smiled softly, rubbing Rhaego’s back gently. _My children_. Daenerys had never felt so at peace as when she was with her children. With a soft kiss to Rhaego’s head, Daenerys carefully got up from the sand, making sure to keep a comfortable hold of Rhaego, and began to walk back to the castle.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue on with Rhaego's nameday celebrations and more family time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy this one!

When Daenerys entered the castle with Rhaego, he was still fast asleep, so she took him to his room and laid him down so he could nap. _Perfect timing_. Although she’d been against it, Tyrion had managed to convince her to meet with her allies while Rhaego napped. _It better be quick. I don’t want him to wake up and find me still in a meeting. On his nameday no less_. She kissed his forehead softly and left his room. Unsullied guards were posted at their doors. She asked them not to hesitate to come get her should Rhaego wake up and find her still in the meeting. One of her handmaidens would sit in her room and watch him. _Another precaution_.

 

With the red priestess on the grounds, Daenerys had increased security. She may not have anything against their religion, and they may have been vital in gaining the people’s support in Meereen, but they still practiced some magic. _Ever since Drogo... and almost Rhaego... No, I will do all that I can to keep him far from this red priestess until I know what she wants and why she is here_.

 

When she arrived at the meeting, everyone had already gathered around the painted table. “Apologies for my late arrival,” she said, queenly mask and demeanor back in place. “Shall we begin?”

 

* * *

 

The meeting with her allies had been much of the same. They all wanted to attack King’s Landing, with little to no regard for the lives of all the innocents who lived there. Daenerys did not want to attack King’s Landing yet, and especially did not want to hurt innocents. _I will not be queen of the ashes, I told them. All my life, I’ve had to endure so much. At the hands of Viserys. At the hands of Drogo. At the hands of so many men and women who wanted to hurt me or use me for their own personal gains. I promised myself long ago, I would not allow anyone to hurt or use me ever again. I was only an innocent girl back then, and they sought to exploit me. I know what it feels like to be used and abused. I will not allow that to happen to the people I seek to protect and rule_. They’d agreed to cool off and meet again the next day. _I’ll try to come up with alternatives when it comes to breaching King’s Landing. Surely there’s some way to take Cersei out without hurting or killing innocents_. The whole thing had given her a headache, and all Daenerys wanted now was to crawl into bed for a nap before dinner. _Hopefully Rhaego will still be in deep enough sleep, I can join him for a while_.

 

When Daenerys reached Rhaego’s room, her wish was granted. He was still asleep, and deeply asleep by the looks of it, for when Daenerys laid down next to him, he did not move an inch. She carefully gathered him up in her arms and snuggled him close before drifting off into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Daenerys was woken up by a gentle prodding to her side. As she came back to her senses, she could hear her son whispering, “Mama,” another poke to her side. “Mama, time to get up,” he whispered again, joined with yet another poke to her side.

 

She opened her eyes to find Rhaego sitting up next to her. He looked down at her, a small smile slowly forming on his face as he saw her waking up. She smiled in return and stretched. “Hello sweetling,” she mumbled, surprising him by pulling him down and tickling him. His giggles brought a smile to her face, and she giggled along with him.

 

“Stop, mama!” Rhaego giggled. “No more!” More giggles.

 

“No more?! But it’s your nameday and mama says you must have nameday tickles!” Daenerys said through a fit of giggles. She loved the time she spent with him. His namedays were some of the most precious days to her. With every passing year, as he’d gotten older, she felt so proud of him... but she’d also feel a pang hit her heart. _He’s growing so fast. I wish I could turn back time to when he was but a small babe that fit perfectly in my arms, but he’s become such a smart, bright little boy_. Daenerys smiled down at Rhaego as they both caught their breaths. “Come on now, my sweetling. We have a feast to get to.”

 

She sat up and Rhaego shot up, little fists shooting into the air. “FEAST!” He exclaimed, hopping off the bed and running out the door.

 

Daenerys chuckled as she watched her son run off. She quickly followed him out, finding him in an excited conversation with Missandei in the hallway outside their rooms. She smiled at her friend as she reached them. “Did you two have a restful nap, your grace?” Missandei asked, Rhaego having gotten distracted by an Unsullied soldier posted at their doors. The two friends looked over at the little boy. He was now talking Red Flea’s head off. _Poor Red Flea. Rhaego can definitely be a bit much sometimes_. They chuckled as Red Flea glanced over at them before nodding at something the prince said.

 

Daenerys turned back to her friend. “Yes. I feel so much better now.” They all began walking towards Dragonstone’s great hall, Daenerys and Missandei behind Rhaego as he ran his way through the halls. “Given how the council meeting went earlier, the nap was much needed.” Daenerys sighed. Taking the nap had definitely refreshed her, and she had already thought of a few strategies for taking King’s Landing, but the thought of having to deal with her allies’ incessant need for violence almost began to bring back the headache she’d had earlier. _Almost_.

 

“Well, I’m sure we’ll all be able to come to an understanding and that they will be cooperative in whatever strategy you choose.” Missandei paused as she saw Daenerys nod in agreement. “Your grace?” Missandei’s inquisitive tone caused Daenerys to turn to her. The concerned hesitant look on her closest friend’s face brought her to a stop.

 

Eyebrows furrowed, head tilted, Daenerys called for Rhaego not to go far. _We may be inside the castle, with guards everywhere, but I cannot take many risks with the red priestess within the walls... and with Rhaego I cannot take any risks at all_. “What is it?” She asked Missandei softly. Whatever this is, she didn’t want Rhaego to overhear.

 

Sure enough, Missandei understood her softer tone. She glanced over to the prince, who was at the end of the hall looking out the window, pointing things out for one of the guards near him. “ _When you leave to take King’s Landing, who will you want to stay with the prince? Who will stay to guard him?_ ” she asked in Valyrian.

 

Daenerys pursed her lips. She’d thought about this so many times during the journey to Dragonstone from Meereen. _There is so much to consider. I_ ** _need_** _my most trusted guards with Rhaego. Leaving him behind while I take King’s Landing will be one of the hardest things I’ll ever do, but it must be done. I_ ** _can not_** _and_ ** _will not_** _expose him to such violence and danger. I need to keep him safe. And should something happen to me, he’ll need the most loyal, strongest protectors_. Sighing, she took hold of Missandei’s hands. “ _I would love to be able to tell you exactly how Rhaego will be protected and who will protect him, but I still haven’t decided entirely. Of one thing I am sure, however. I want you to be with him. He knows you and he loves you as much as I do. There is no one I trust more in this world to watch over my son than you, my friend_ ,” Daenerys said, giving Missandei a small soft smile.

 

She could see tears beginning to form in Missandei’s eyes, who smiled at her in return. “ _When the time comes, I will guard him with my life. I may not be able to fight, but I will try my hardest to keep him away from any harm_.” She finished with a nod, resolute and determined. Daenerys’ smile widened slightly, eyes tearing up as well. _How did I come to find such loyal, amazing friends? What did I do to deserve such love?_ She brought Missandei in for a brief hug.

 

“ _Thank you, my friend. But please, be cautious always. I would be devastated if I lost you too_.” She took hold of Missandei’s shoulders, looking into her eyes. _I need to ensure she understands. I love Rhaego more than anything and anyone. I’d give my life to protect him... but I_ ** _will not_** _allow our friends to put their lives on the line as well. Their loyalty, love, and devotion means the world to me, but I can not fathom losing them as well. Yes, protecting Rhaego is the number one priority, but they need also protect their own lives as well. Rhaego and I need them too_. “ _I have been doing some thinking on all of this, as you know. Ever since we left Meereen, it's all I could think about. We’ve arrived in Westeros, making attacks easier for all sides. We need to have as much protection as possible. Therefore, I’ve decided we will all begin training soon. Should anything happen, we all need to be able to protect ourselves and each other. I may have Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion to protect us, but they will not always be able to reach us. And should I be separated from them for whatever reason, I will need to be able to fight back with something other than fire. And you, my friend, will need to do the same. I cannot have any one of my friends who I consider family be left unprepared, unequipped, unable. Do you understand?_ ”

 

Missandei stared at her for a moment, seemingly in _shock?_ , or _perhaps confusion?_ before she gave a nod. “ _I understand, your grace. Will we begin once the prince’s nameday celebrations come to an end?_ ”

 

“ _Yes. The more we train and prepare, the more we’ll have on our side when the time comes to face Cersei_.” Daenerys sighed. “ _I regret us not beginning this sooner. I’m sure had we begun training long ago, we would have been able to defend ourselves much better when the Sons of the Harpy attacked. And now that we’ve finally arrived in Westeros, we’ll need protection more than ever. We shouldn’t leave all the fighting to the men_.” They shared a smile, chuckling softly, before walking down the hall.

 

* * *

 

Rhaego’s nameday feast had gone off as smoothly as could be expected. Everyone had thoroughly enjoyed themselves. There was plenty of conversation, laughter, and dancing. Daenerys basked in the complete and utter joy of it all. Seeing Rhaego smile and laugh with everyone who’d come up to him warmed her heart so much she felt as though she was floating in her seat. She had sat with Missandei all night, watching as Rhaego danced and played with the other children there. She’d been tempted on many an occasion to join in on all the dancing, but had felt so thoroughly drained from the events of the day, she’d decided to sit back and enjoy watching her son enjoy himself instead. She’d only gotten up from her seat and joined when Rhaego himself had approached her to dance. It had been the highlight of the night for her.

 

They’d invited almost everyone on the island, and for a moment Daenerys had considered extending an invitation to her newest allies, but eventually had decided against it. _Their hate and disdain for Cersei may be all that brought them here. My armies and dragons make me the most appealing ally for them to succeed in exacting their revenge. They still do not know me enough, and I definitely do not know them enough either. I can’t trust they will keep Rhaego’s existence a secret. Being in Westeros, keeping Rhaego away from everything is the most important thing. He must be kept safe. I can’t risk anyone ever finding out about him... not yet_.

 

Her allies were all staying in the other side of the castle, with guards at their doors and along the hallways at all times. They would never be allowed close to her or Rhaego without her knowledge.

 

“But mama, I’m not tired,” Rhaego said, yawning into her shoulder. They were sitting at the head table in Dragonstone’s great hall. The celebrations were still going on, though few people have already begun retreating to their rooms. It was already passed Rhaego’s usual bedtime, not by all that much, but enough for the little prince to feel the difference. _It’s his nameday, after all. He’s allowed to stay up a little longer_. Most of the other children had already been taken to their beds, and soon enough Rhaego had wandered back over to her and sat on her lap. Initially, he’d spent the time telling her and Missandei all the stories the other children had told him earlier that night, being very animated in his storytelling. But after a while, Daenerys saw the drowsiness begin to seep in. Rhaego would yawn and rub his eyes in between stories, and then after every sentence he spoke. Usually Daenerys would just tell him it was time for bed, but she’d decided to let him fall asleep before officially leaving the party. She enjoyed holding her sleeping son too much. _Let him fall asleep in my arms, so I can carry him and cuddle him... he won’t stay this way forever after all_.

 

“Of course not, my love,” Daenerys said in reply, stroking Rhaego’s hair back off from his face. He gave another yawn, eyes fluttering closed for a moment before begrudgingly opening again. Daenerys smiled lovingly at him. “Did you have fun today, sweetling?” she asked softly. Around them the celebrations continued, but they seemed to be in their own little bubble, unaffected by all the noise and movements surrounding them.

 

Rhaego rested his little head on Daenerys’ shoulder, nodding. “Yes mama. Today was the bestest day ever!” He smiled tiredly, and Daenerys knew it would only be minutes before he’d fall asleep completely.

 

She leaned forward, resting her forehead against his for a moment, smiling down at him. “I’m glad you had a fun day, my sweet.” Daenerys leaned back enough to kiss Rhaego’s forehead. She hugged him closer, rubbing his back gently, and within what seemed like seconds, she could hear his soft snores. Smiling to herself, Daenerys looked around her for a moment. Missandei was still next to her, though she was speaking with Grey Worm. Tyrion and Varys had both took to their beds long ago. Her blood riders were all still thoroughly enjoying themselves, deep in their cups. The Unsullied, as serious and stoic as they are, were all still mostly present, though they simply appeared to be deep in discussions rather than deep in their cups. _Truly an odd sight to see_.

 

Daenerys turned to her best friend, tapping her on her shoulder. Missandei turned immediately, and with a glance at Rhaego’s sleeping form, smiled knowingly at her queen. “Shall I have everyone take to their beds as well, your grace?”

 

Shaking her head, Daenerys said, “No. Let them enjoy the night. Simply remind them not to overdo it. I’d hate to find them too ill to function tomorrow.”

 

The two friends exchanged their good nights, though Missandei told her she’d come by soon to help undo her braids. On her way out, Daenerys’ blood riders and Unsullied all wished her and the prince a good night, thanking her for the celebration and bestowing compliments onto her and Rhaego. The walk back to their rooms was quiet, and Daenerys couldn’t keep the smile off of her face the entire time. _It was such a pleasant night, and overall amazing day_. She looked down at Rhaego in her arms, face hidden in her neck. She kissed his head and hugged him closer once more. _Tomorrow the real work for the throne begins, but tonight I will have these moments with Rhaego. I do not know what the future here in Westeros will bring. For now, tomorrow does not exist, only right here and now_. When she reached their rooms, Daenerys laid Rhaego down gently on her bed, and carefully shed him of his clothes, exchanging them for more comfortable sleepwear. She stepped away from the bed and did the same, finishing at the same moment Missandei knocked on her door. Her friend helped her undo her braids, both talking softly about the events of the day as she did so.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Daenerys awoke to whispering in her room. She looked next to her on the bed and found it empty. For a moment she panicked, heart beating a million miles per hour in her chest, as she looked frantically around the room for Rhaego. She sighed in relief when she found him sitting at the table in the middle of the room, accompanied by Missandei. The two of them were whispering as they looked over a book. When Daenerys sat up, they turned to her and smiled.

 

“Mornin, mama!” Rhaego exclaimed, hopping off of his chair. He raced over to the bed and jumped on top of Daenerys.

 

“Mmph!” Daenerys giggled. “What has you so chipper this morning?” She asked as she lifted him up and sat him in her lap more comfortably. At the table, she saw how Missandei quietly laughed at her son’s antics. Daenerys noticed there were already plates of food set on the table as well. _Did I sleep in?_ She raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her friend, who only smiled in response, before turning back to Rhaego.

 

Rhaego shrugged at her in response. Daenerys chuckled and shook her head slightly. “Can we fly today mama?” He asked quietly, hope and adoration in his eyes. Daenerys sighed. _Dammit, I almost forgot about that. I had hoped he’d forget as well, but well.... of course he’d remember something like this_.

 

Sighing again, she swept Rhaego up in her arms and walked them to the table. She looked over at Missandei, gauging her friend’s opinion. Missandei merely shrugged and gave her a small smile. Daenerys sat down in Rhaego’s chair with him in her lap. “Well, I suppose you did behave like a good little boy.”

 

“A _very_ good little boy,” Rhaego said, nodding his head as he did so. Missandei and Daenerys chuckled.

 

“Yes, my love. A _very_ good little boy.”

 

“So, I can fly mama!?” He looked so hopeful, so full of childlike wonder, Daenerys just couldn’t resist.

 

“Yes, my love. We can go flying later today.” Rhaego squealed in delight and jumped up to hug Daenerys around her shoulders so quickly and with such force, he almost managed to knock them both out of the chair. “Alright now, finish your breakfast, so we can get ready for the day. Mama has some things to do before we can go see the dragons.”

 

Rhaego sat back, nodding his head profusely. “Okay mama.” He shifted in her lap and reached for a piece of bread. Daenerys did the same, grabbing some jam to spread on both of their pieces.

 

“Now, what were the two of you whispering so much about?”

 

“Missy was reading with me about dragons, mama,” Rhaego said, chewing around a mouthful of bread.

 

Missandei nodded, reaching for a piece of mango. “He’s catching on rather quickly, your grace. I have no doubts he will be able to read all on his own by a moon’s turn,” she said with a smile.

 

Daenerys could see Rhaego’s bashful smile even as he tried to hide his face by taking the book into his lap and looking down at it. She smiled at two of the most important people in her life. “Will he now?” She hugged Rhaego closer, moving her face down to his. She could see his face turn an adorable shade of pink. “And how do you like the book Missy got you, Rhaego? Do you like reading with Missy about the dragons?”

 

He nodded his head, finally looking up at the two of them. “Yes! I love dragons! Missy teaches me to read good, mama!”

 

Daenerys and Missandei chuckled at his words again. “Well, I am very glad. Missandei is a _very_ good teacher. _The best_. Did you know she can speak 19 different languages? _And_ she taught Grey Worm how to speak the common tongue.”

 

“Really!?” Rhaego stared up attentive, in awe, looking from his mother to Missandei.

 

Missandei and Daenerys both nodded. “She did. She also helped me with Dothraki.” Rhaego’s eyebrows lifted as he turned to his mother. “And she will help me teach you as well, my love. And before you know it, you’ll be the smartest one of us.”

 

Rhaego smiled brightly. “Okay, mama.” He hopped down from Daenerys’ lap and ran to his room. Daenerys could see him reaching into his wardrobe and grabbing some clothes. _My bright little boy_.

 

She turned to her friend, smiling. Reaching over, she rested her hand on Missandei’s. “Thank you, my friend. You make all of this so much easier. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

Missandei turned her hand over and squeezed Daenerys’ hand. “It is my honor and pleasure, your grace. The slavers took me from my family, but you saved us, and I found a new family. In you. In Rhaego. In Grey Worm. You needn’t thank me.” The two friends smiled at each other, eyes filling with unshed tears. _I grew up with only Viserys. Then I lost him and was alone.... The last Targaryen... but then came Rhaego and I found us a family. Not by blood, but family nonetheless_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we'll fly with dragons in the next chapter!


	3. Dragons' Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys meets with her allies and spends some time with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the slight delay! I've been sick for the past couple of days (a cold :/). Anyway, here is chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think. Don't hesitate to leave a comment and/or a kudos :)

“I still think our best shot is to hit King’s Landing with everything we have,” Yara Greyjoy said, repeating what she’s been saying since she’d arrived on Dragonstone yet again.

 

Daenerys sighed. She could feel a headache threatening to break through. _Why must they all be so stubborn?_ They had been in the meeting for over two hours now, with little progress. Her allies were adamant about attacking the capital with full force to push Cersei out. Daenerys did not want to endanger the people of the city. She did not want any accidental, unnecessary casualties, and she’s stated as much to them. _But they don’t want to hear that. They want permission to go full force, no holding back, on Cersei and the capital that’s taken so much from them_. Daenerys could understand their perspectives, and even felt their anger and need for revenge, but could not and _would not_ harm innocents.

 

She looked over at Tyrion who sat to her right. He had an expression much like what she felt. _Tired. Exasperated_. Daenerys looked back up to where her allies sat, all still in discussion, all offering up varying ideas of the same thing. She sighed again, before she stood, folding her hands in front of her, her movement causing her allies to quiet down and turn to her. “We will not simply attack King’s Landing full force.” They all looked like they were about to protest, but Daenerys didn’t give them the chance to speak. “I understand your motives for vengeance. I understand why you don’t want to hold back. But you must remember, it was Cersei and her little group of cronies who are to blame. The people of King’s Landing _are not_. They have not played a part in Cersei’s little schemes.”

 

“Then what do you propose we do?” Olenna Tyrell asked, frustration evident in her tone. “Go in and ask them nicely to hand over Cersei and the throne?”

 

Daenerys glanced over at Grey Worm, who nodded, before she looked to the Queen of Thorns. “We will send a few men in. Westerosi, so they blend in. They will infiltrate the city, alerting the people. They will tell them Cersei plans on blowing up the city, grounding it. The people shouldn’t have too much trouble believing it, given how Cersei dealt with the Sept of Baelor. We’ll have the men stay in the city, watching it unfold, reporting back to us. The people will either evacuate the city or rebel. Or both. At such time, we will surround the city, letting the people know we are there to help put an end to the tyrant that is Cersei Lannister. We will not attack until we must.” She looked around the room at each of her allies. They were all considering her plan, whether it would work. “Well... what do you all think?” She looked at each of them expectant.

 

“How sure are you that the people will even listen? From what I remember, they seemed to be as dumb as doorknobs,” Ellaria Sand said, clearly looking doubtful. _She wants nothing but violent revenge. Can she really not see there are other options?_

 

“Yes, the people of the capital are very dense. I doubt they would believe it so easily,” Olenna Tyrell added. She had a bored expression on her face now. It began to irritate Daenerys immensely.

 

“Perhaps.” Daenerys looked around at them all. “Perhaps the people really are as unintelligent as you all say. Regardless, people respond to violence. And Cersei Lannister has been nothing but violent. I have no doubt they feel nothing but fear for this false queen. Any notion of safety outside the capital should be enough to sway them, even if momentarily. The first goal is to get them out from within the city walls. After that, you can all attack the empty city as much and as violently as you wish.”

 

They all seemed to sigh almost simultaneously. “It sounds too simple,” Yara Greyjoy began. “but, it also seems sound. I have never been in the capital. I do not know its people. But the queen is correct. People respond to violence, and alerting the people of King’s Landing that Cersei will unleash violence on them soon should get them to leave.”

 

Daenerys shared a look with the Ironborn and nodded in thanks. _Finally one of them has some sense_. Then she turned to look to her other allies, waiting for them to either agree or continue to make more arguments. To her surprise, they all nodded and agreed with the plan.

 

“Very well then. I ask that you choose which soldiers to send into the city, and once you have, we will arrange for another meeting to provide further details. In the meantime, my commanders and I will hash out those details. I also ask you all to think of anything that may be useful for the soldiers to know in regard to infiltrating the city. You may bring such information forth at the next meeting.” Again, Daenerys looked around the room at everyone present. Many of them wore relieved expressions. _No doubt they were growing tired of being stuck in this seemingly never-ending meeting like me_. And many additionally wore quite proud expressions as well. Missandei, Tyrion, Grey Worm, Qhono. Those who have known her the most. _Daenerys inwardly smiled, pleased with herself. She was glad she had them with her, to help her and guide her. She knew she’d be lost without anyone by her side_.“Is there anything anyone wishes to add before we close the meeting?”

 

Thankfully, nobody did, and Daenerys was eager to leave the confines of the room. She’d ended the meeting and abruptly left the room. She was out the door before many of them had even gotten out of their seats.

 

* * *

 

Daenerys walked out to the grassy cliffs of Dragonstone, looking out into the sky. In the distance, she could see Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion flying above the sea, playing and fishing. She knew when she saw her little prince next, he’d hound her with questions on when they would go flying. Daenerys had checked on him after the meeting with her allies, and was glad to find him with Missandei learning more Valyrian. She took the free time to walk around the island, allowing herself the time alone to think. She liked the feel of the soft breeze across her face, how the wind would gently blow through her hair. When she walked alone around the island, she was able to calm her mind and allowed for the surrounding environment to bring her back down. She always felt like she was flying on Drogon’s back, constantly going through obstacles, swerving away from this or that throughout the day. Recently especially, dealing with the planning of taking out Cersei had launched Daenerys up, and she’d been so keyed up, she cherished these moments alone. She knew she should be heading back into the castle soon, but she wished she could stay out on the cliffs alone for a while longer. Daenerys closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before sighing and turning towards the castle. _Now to see my little dragon_.

 

* * *

 

“Zaldrizes buzdari iksos daor,” Missandei repeated. She’d been going over various phrases with Rhaego that afternoon and she was delighted to find him catching on quickly.

 

“Zaldrisees buzdriri isos door?” Rhaego tried to repeat the phrase back to Missandei slowly.

 

Missandei smiled softly at the little boy. _Almost_. “Not quite, Rhaego. You’ve almost got it though, my prince.” Rhaego pouted adorably in response.

 

“Yes, Missandei is correct. You’ve almost got it down,” Daenerys said, smiling as she walked into the room.

 

Rhaego’s pout quickly turned into a proud smile. “Hi mama!”

 

Daenerys walked over and sat next to him, leaving him in between her and Missandei. “Hello, my sweet. I see you and Missandei are making great progress.”

 

Rhaego nodded excitedly. “Yes, mama! It’s sometimes hard, but Missy helps a lot!”

 

Missandei and Daenerys chuckled, sharing a knowing smile. “Well, Missy _is_ the best teacher when it comes to languages. So, what do you think, Missandei? Has Rhaego practiced enough today?” Daenerys asked, looking over to her friend, raising an eyebrow in question. “Do you suppose he can continue his lessons tomorrow?” Rhaego looked slightly confused for a moment, wondering why Missandei and Daenerys were smiling at each other like they were. The confusion quickly passed once he fully processed what Daenerys said, however, and he looked at them both excitedly.

 

Missandei’s expression changed to one of hesitation. “Hmm, I don’t know…” she trailed off, looking down at Rhaego with her head tilted to the side.

 

Rhaego sat up in his seat, hands planted on the table in front of him. “Oh, please, please, Missy!” he pleaded.

 

Missandei looked over at Daenerys then, the two of them bursting into a quiet fit of laughter. Finally, she nodded. “Yes, alright. You’ve practiced enough today, my prince. We can continue on the morrow.”

 

“Yay!” Rhaego exclaimed, small fists in the air. “Thank you Missy!” he practically shouted as he collected his books and ran to put them away in his bedroom. The two friends watched him run away with bemused expressions on their faces.

 

Daenerys sighed, shaking her head at her son’s antics, before turning back towards Missandei. “How was he? I hope he behaved himself.”

 

Missandei nodded. “He was the perfect pupil, your grace.”

 

Daenerys smiled and sat back in her chair slightly. “Good.” She looked back over towards Rhaego’s room and could see him playing with a few of his toys. Turning back to Missandei, she lowered her voice. “I’m going to take him out to the dragons in a while.”

 

Missandei’s eyebrows shot up slightly. “I’m sure he’ll be very excited about that, your grace.” Missandei’s tone of voice matching that of Daenerys’.

 

Daenerys looked down for a moment and then got up to sit closer to Missandei, in the seat where Rhaego had sat only minutes before. “What do you think, my friend? I’m still so very hesitant to take him up, but he just gets so excited around the dragons… and you know how difficult it is for me to say ‘no’ to him…” Daenerys sighed and glanced over towards Rhaego’s room again before continuing. “Do you think I should wait more before I take him flying? Sometimes I think I should, but then other times I see how much he’s grown and… I don’t know, it seems I can never make up my mind about this.”

 

For a moment, they were both quiet, thoughtful, before finally, after a minute, Missandei said, “I think that you are a mother. And, as a mother, you will worry about him no matter what the situation is, no matter how old he becomes. I vaguely remember my own mother being so worried for my oldest brother, though he was ten years older than me. I cannot presume to know what it is to ride a dragon, therefore I cannot say if he is ready. But what I do know, is that you are a wonderful mother, and you love him so very much. I know, that so long as you are with him, he will be safe and cared for always.”

 

Daenerys stared at her friend for a moment, absorbing all she had just said. Then, a small smile began to form on her face. “Thank you, Missandei. You know I value your advice. I’m glad we have you with us,” she said, smiling, before looking back over towards Rhaego’s bedroom. He was looking through a chest in front of his bed.

 

“Anytime, your grace.” Missandei smiled back, before schooling her face back into a serious expression. “I wanted to speak to you about something before I leave to tend to a few matters.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“The red priestess. I overheard Lord Tyrion and Lord Varys talking about her. From what I could gather, they are concerned about how her presence might be viewed by the other houses of Westeros. As I understand it, the Lord of Light does not have many followers in this country.”

 

Daenerys nodded. “You are right in that regard. The Lord of Light has very few followers here in Westeros. Their religion is not so widely supported as it is in Essos. And I suppose Lord Tyrion and Lord Varys are correct. From what they’ve told me, having a red priestess in close proximity — within council for example —did not end well for the last person to do so. Stannis Baratheon took counsel from a red priestess and the result was very… unforgiving. Once Rhaego falls asleep for his nap, I shall meet with this red priestess and find out her reasons for coming to Dragonstone.”

 

Nodding, Missandei stood up. “Do you wish to speak with her alone, or shall I send for the counsel to be ready?”

 

Daenerys stood as well. “Yes, send for them, please.”

 

* * *

 

“Where are they mama?” Rhaego asked, looking up at the sky. He and Daenerys were walking along the grassy cliffs of Dragonstone. She squeezed his hand gently and he turned to look up at her.

 

“I’m not sure, sweetling. They must be hunting.”

 

“But why!?”

 

Daenerys smiled, pulling Rhaego towards a few boulders atop the cliffs. Once they reached them, she lifted him to sit atop one. “They get hungry, just like you and me—”

 

Rhaego huffed. “I know that, mama. But, you said we could fly and they’re not here!”

 

Daenerys leaned against the boulder next to him. She wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into her side. His adorable pout made her chuckle softly. “Don’t worry, my love. They’ll be here soon.”

 

Rhaego sighed heavily, looking up at the sky again. “How do you know?”

 

Daenerys lifted her free hand and gently cupped Rhaego’s face, moving him to face her. “Close your eyes.”

 

Rhaego’s eyebrows furrowed and he pouted even more. “Why?”

 

Smiling, Daenerys said, “Just close your eyes, Rhaego.” He sighed again, but did as he was told. Daenerys pulled him closer, placing his head to her chest, hugging him to her. “You know we have a connection with the dragons. Only us. Only Targaryens. We can communicate with them like nobody else can… And we can feel them like nobody else can as well.” She planted a soft kiss to Rhaego’s head, resting her cheek against the top of his head, and gently rubbed his back. “We do not need words sometimes. You need only close your eyes and call for them.” Like Rhaego, Daenerys closed her eyes. “Pay attention to everything you feel and reach out to them with your thoughts. Think about them, and push your thoughts out so they can hear them. Can you feel them, my love?”

 

She felt Rhaego shrug his shoulders. “I think so,” he whispered.

 

Before Daenerys could say more, distant roars filled the air. She opened her eyes when she felt Rhaego sit up quickly. “Look mama! They came!” he exclaimed.

 

Daenerys smiled. “Yes. They must’ve heard you.”

 

Rhaego turned to her, beaming. “Really!?”

 

She nodded. “Now,” she began, taking him into her arms and gently placing him down on the grass next to her. “let’s go say hello.” Daenerys took her son’s small hand in her own and began walking towards where the dragons began to land. One by one they made the ground shake. First Rhaegal, then Viserion, and finally Drogon. And one by one, they made their way closer to Daenerys and Rhaego.

 

“Hello Viserion. Hello Rhaegal. Hello Drogon.” Rhaego walked to each of them, greeting them with pets and scratches. They all responded with soft chittering and growls. Rhaego giggled and looked back up at Daenerys.

 

She smiled as he bonded with his brothers. _My sweet children_. Daenerys stepped to Drogon, placing her hand on his snout. He closed his eyes a moment and leaned into her touch. She spoke softly to him in Valyrian. “ _We’re going for a ride, Drogon. And we’ll be bringing Rhaego along today, alright. Now, I’ll need you to be gentle. You know he’s never flown with us before and we need to be very careful. He’s still so small. Do you understand, my love?_ ” Drogon sank closer to the ground, leaning further into Daenerys’ touch, and seemingly purred at her words. She could feel his understanding and acceptance through their connection and knew they’d be more than okay whilst in the air. Stepping back, she extended a hand to Rhaego. “Come Rhaego. It’s time.”

 

Rhaego gasped excitedly and scurried over to Daenerys and grabbed her hand tightly. They stepped closer to Drogon, noting how both Viserion and Rhaegal watched them intently. Daenerys could feel their jealousy, Rhaegal’s especially. _Oh, my poor boys. Rhaego is still much too small to ride on his own_. Once they were close enough, Drogon lowered his wing to them, and Daenerys turned to pick up Rhaego. She lifted him as high as she could, making sure he had a good foothold, before stepping up as well. Gently, Daenerys guided Rhaego up Drogon’s wing to where they would sit on his back. “Remember this, sweetling. Should you ever need to climb atop one of the dragons without me around, it’s important to remember where to step and hold.” She was glad to see Rhaego paying such close attention and how carefully he moved.

 

Once they sat atop Drogon’s back, Rhaego sitting in front of Daenerys, she showed him where to hold on. “You must make sure you hold on as tight as you need to, with your hands and your legs. We can’t ever risk you falling off.”

 

Rhaego grabbed onto where Daenerys showed him. “What if I hurt him?” he asked quietly.

 

“You needn’t worry about that, my love. You won’t ever hurt him. A dragon’s scales and spikes are so very strong and tough.”

 

He nodded in response. “Okay, mama.”

 

Daenerys could feel his heartbeat against her chest. It was beating so fast. “Are you alright, my love? We don’t have to fly today if you’re not ready.”

 

Immediately, Rhaego shook his head. “No, I’m ready! I’m ready! I promise!”

 

“You’re sure?” she asked again. Rhaego nodded, gripping Drogon’s spikes tighter. “Alright then. Make sure to hold on as tight as you can, my love. I’ll be right here behind you.” Daenerys gripped Drogon’s spikes as well, just above where Rhaego held. “Are you ready?” Rhaego nodded. “Do you remember the Valyrian word we say to let Drogon know to fly?” He nodded again. “Alright then. Together, okay.”

 

“ _Soves_ ,” they said together, and just like that, Drogon spread his wings and leapt into the sky.

 

“Woohoo!” Rhaego cried out excitedly. Daenerys giggled behind him, their hair whipping around their faces. “Look, mama!” he exclaimed, looking to their left down towards the castle. “They all look like little bugs!”

 

Daenerys giggled some more. “Yes, they do, don’t they.” On each of their sides, Viserion and Rhaegal flew with them; Viserion on their left and Rhaegal on their right.

 

They didn’t fly very high, and Daenerys was grateful Drogon had listened to her. They flew around the castle, and saw many familiar faces looking up at them. “Look, mama! Missy and Grey!” The two of them waved up at them, and when Rhaego took a hand off from Drogon’s spikes to wave back, Daenerys’ heart nearly beat out of her chest completely.

 

“Rhaego, I told you to hold onto Drogon’s spikes! Do _NOT_ let go!” she chided him, and immediately Rhaego lowered his hand back onto Drogon’s spike.

 

“Sorry, mama,” she heard him say quietly. Daenerys sighed as Drogon lowered them. They flew over the water of the sea for a while, feeling the sprays of the water gently splash them every now and then.

 

“It’s alright, sweetling, but you know how much you need to be careful. Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal would never hurt you. They’re your brothers. We all take care of each other… but, my sweet, sometimes accidents happen, and I _do not_ want you to have any accidents when it comes to flying, okay. Never. I need you to be safe. Do you understand?” she rested her head against Rhaego’s as she spoke softly.

 

He slightly nodded. “Yes, mama.” He sniffed. “I’m sorry. I just got excited and wanted to wave back to Missy and Grey.”

 

“I know, my love. I know.” She planted a kiss to his head. “Still, we must always be careful. No matter what.”

 

Rhaego nodded again. “Can we go back up above the castle? I promise I won’t let go. I just want to see everyone small again,” he asked, hesitantly.

 

Without a word, Daenerys had Drogon fly them back up, and they circled the castle once more. Missandei and Grey Worm were still outside, visible to them, and they watched as they flew passed them. Tyrion and Varys were also out and about. Daenerys could see them walking down the winding steps. They seemed to be lost in conversation and were not paying much attention to them flying above. _Typical_.

 

Around them, Viserion and Rhaegal showed off with loops, flying high and diving down suddenly. Daenerys could tell Drogon wanted to join in and show off more than his brothers, but held back. _Thank you, my love_.

 

Rhaego was ecstatic. He whooped and laughed as Viserion and Rhaegal showed off for them, and Daenerys marveled at the absolute childlike wonder he exuded. _I’m so very grateful we’ve gotten here. That we are alive, happy, and simply all together. I’m glad he’s having a much better childhood than I ever did_.

 

“Mama, look! Rhaegal went so high!” Rhaego looked up, eyes squinting in the sunlight, and watched for Rhaegal to come back down. Daenerys could feel Viserion wanted to do the same and chuckled.

 

Once Rhaegal and Viserion calmed down enough to glide through the air alongside them, Daenerys decided it was time to land. “Alright, I think we’ve flown enough for today. We should let your brothers rest now. I’m sure they’ll want to have a snack.”

 

Rhaego gasped. “Snack!? I want a snack too, mama!”

 

Daenerys smiled and shook her head, laughing inwardly. _Sometimes I wonder where he gets all this exuberance from_. “Okay, sweetheart. First, we must land.”

 

“Land, Drogon! Land, please!” he exclaimed, practically bouncing in his seat. Sighing, Daenerys let Drogon know they should land, and after circling the castle once more, they landed atop the grassy cliffs.

 

Once they’d gotten off from atop Drogon, Rhaego went to each dragon. He hugged and petted their snouts one by one, speaking to them so softly Daenerys couldn’t hear what he was saying to them. She stood by Drogon, scratching the scales underneath his chin. _Thank you, Drogon_. The dragons chittered in response, huffing out small puffs of smoke around them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what did you all think? 
> 
> Please let me know. I'm having second thoughts on pacing. Is the story moving at an acceptable pace for you guys? Or is it too slow? I feel like it's kind of going too slow so will probably start to get things moving faster in the coming chapters. I just get swept up in dialogue and whatnot... Anyways, please leave your thoughts. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and her council meet with Melisandre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, looks like I've done it again. So sorry everyone! Another slight delay. But, on the bright side, this chapter is the longest chapter so far! So, there's that, I guess.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one.

Daenerys sat atop her Dragonstone throne as her council began to trickle in to the throne room. She had sent an Unsullied guard to fetch the red priestess, and so they all waited for them to arrive.

 

“Your grace, I do advise you proceed with caution when speaking with this red priestess. My little birds have told me many things about this woman,” Lord Varys said, taking a few steps to stop beside Lord Tyrion.

 

“Oh? What new information have they brought you?” Daenerys asked, slightly annoyed. _Why didn’t he tell me this earlier?! He should have told me way_ ** _before_** _, much earlier in the day, not moments before the woman would arrive before us!_ She sighed, shifting in her seat slightly.

 

“Apologies for not bringing this up earlier. I simply wanted to confirm the merit of the information. That being said, I do stand by my earlier statement, your grace. This red priestess, Melisandre, was indeed the one to have stood by Stannis Baratheon. And, as we all now know, the things she did and had him do were quite disturbing.”

 

Daenerys gave a nod. “Yes. Burning people alive as sacrifices to their god is indeed quite disturbing. The lengths some people are willing to go because of religious beliefs is only one of the reasons I, myself, have never been quite religious. This red priestess…”

 

“A Lady Melisandre, your grace.”

 

“This red priestess, Lady Melisandre. What new information do you have? While in Meereen, the followers of the Lord of Light were quite helpful in turning the common people to our favor. What do you say of this woman? Aside from sacrifices to the flames, how different is she from those in Essos?” Daenerys asked.

 

Lord Varys pursed his lips, taking a moment to find the proper wording. “My little birds say she is as mysterious as those in Essos. They all do seem to have that odd sense to them. In regard to how they speak and act at times. Some have told me much of her actions were to sway the Lord Stannis to keep him under her thumb and in her control. That, while she claimed her every action was what the Lord of Light commanded of her, as we know, some of those actions were deemed very extreme. So there are those who believe her actions done in the name of her god were, in actuality, actions done for her own personal gain. A few of my little birds even claim the Lady went so far as having persuaded Lord Stannis to sacrificing his own daughter to the flames.”

 

An audible gasp could be heard throughout the throne room. Everyone was appalled. _Sacrificing a child!? Burning a child alive!?_ Daenerys felt sick, the memory of small charred bones flashing through her mind. _How can I meet with this woman now, knowing this?_ Daenerys looked around the room, seeing the same look upon everyone else’s face. When she turned back to Lord Varys, he almost looked apologetic. “Can this piece of information be verified?”

 

Lord Varys looked confused for a moment, before smoothing his face. “Your grace?”

 

“I would like to know if this is _truly_ true. It is one thing to sacrifice grown adults to a god. Sometimes there are those who even do so willingly. But a child!? No… children have no place in such environments. They are unable to make decisions for themselves. If this woman truly burned a child alive as some sacrifice… if she forced said child… then I need to know before I meet with her. I need to know the lengths this woman can go to get what she wants. And if that includes sacrificing children, then I’m afraid her words will not mean much to me.”

 

Lord Varys nodded. “That is understandable, your grace. I was only given this particular piece of information from a small handful of little birds I have situated in the north. These same little birds have also given me another piece of information… one that I find rather very difficult to believe, and has me conflicted in what I should be believing.”

 

Daenerys’ eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?”

 

Sighing, Lord Varys took a step forward. “I…It seems that the second piece of information is so unbelievable to me, that it makes me question the integrity of the first piece of information. I admit I am hesitant in relaying such information to you.”

 

Nodding, Daenerys said, “Well, what is it? It must be truly unbelievable to negate the merit of any other information.”

 

“Indeed, your grace.” Lord Varys sighed again, glancing over at Lord Tyrion, who wore a confused, yet inquisitive expression. “These little birds, the same ones to relay the information the Lady Melisandre sacrificed Lord Stannis’ daughter, the young Lady Shireen… they claim the red priestess has brought a man back from the dead… that she was able to resurrect him.”

 

Everyone wore doubtful expressions as they absorbed what Lord Varys said. _Resurrection? What form of magic could this be? The treacherous witch had seemingly brought Drogo back from death… but he wasn’t himself… he’d barely been a man at all_. Daenerys sighed. She could feel a headache slowly beginning to form already. _I stepped into the fire, the funeral pyre for my sun and stars, and came out unhurt with my three sons. Who’s to say this red priestess does not possess the magic to bring men back from death? Of course… I am only one woman amongst millions, the only one who cannot be burnt. In all my time in Essos, I have never heard of nor seen such magic_. “Well,” Daenerys said, sighing quietly. She turned to look at everyone present. “What do you all think? It is quite difficult to believe someone could bring another back from death…. But wasn’t it also difficult to believe dragons truly returned to the world? Or that I cannot be hurt by fire? I have my reservations regarding this Lady Melisandre, but given everything I have experienced, everything I have seen, I cannot simply dismiss this.”

 

There was a few minutes of silence as everyone contemplated all that has been said.

 

Lord Tyrion was the first to speak up. “I have to agree with you, your grace. While I am finding it very, _very_ difficult to believe, there have been instances where things happen that I never thought would. On one hand, this woman might have sacrificed a child, indicating she is unhinged, untrustworthy, perhaps evil. On the other hand, if she _has_ brought a man back from death, well… it’s difficult to say what type of woman she is based entirely on these pieces of information alone. They seem almost contradictory.”

 

Daenerys nodded, glancing over the others’ faces, waiting for anyone else to give an opinion. “Your grace,” Missandei said, taking a step towards her. “I have seen you do many things… many things that I could never have expected to see possible. The information Lord Varys brought forth regarding the Lady Melisandre is all very disturbing and conflicting. I think it might be wise to set it aside until you’ve spoken with her. I know how much you despise it when people make assumptions based solely on your name, appearance, and what _others_ have said about you. You know what questions to ask. You know exactly what to say to get the truth from people, whether they know it or not. Once you speak with her, you will know.” Daenerys smiled at her friend, nodding in thanks. She waited for anyone else to speak up. When nobody did, Daenerys sighed, leaning back slightly.

 

“Very well. Thank you all for your counsel.” There was a knock on the door of the throne room. Grey Worm turned to open it and spoke briefly with whoever was on the other side.

 

“The red priestess from Ashai is here to see you, my queen.” he announced. At Daenerys’ nod, he opened the door.

 

The red priestess, Melisandre, entered the throne room, followed in by two Unsullied guards. At Daenerys’ subtle nod, they bowed and left the room, shutting the doors behind them. Melisandre took a step forward, bowing her head. “ _Queen Daenerys, I was a slave once, bought and sold, scourged and branded. It is an honor to meet the Breaker of Chains_ ,” she greeted in High Valyrian.

 

“ _The Red Priests helped bring peace to Meereen. You are welcome here, Lady Melisandre_.” _For now_ , Daenerys thought. _I must keep up appearances. The information Lord Varys’ little birds have brought is troublesome, but I cannot be outright rude and impolite without knowing all the facts. Yes, the red priestess is welcome on Dragonstone… until I know the entire truth_. “The Lord of Light doesn’t have many followers in Westeros, does he?”

 

“Not yet, but even those who don’t worship the Lord can serve his cause.”

 

“And what does your Lord expect from me?” Daenerys was curious. _She is here for a reason. I need to know what that reason is_.

 

“ _The Long Night is coming. Only the prince who was promised can bring the dawn_.”

 

“The prince who was promised will bring the dawn…. I’m afraid I’m not a prince.” Daenerys sighed. _These red priestesses and their riddles_.

 

“Your grace,” Missandei began, bringing their attention to her. Both Daenerys and Melisandre turned towards her. “Forgive me, but your translation is not quite accurate. That noun has no gender in High Valyrian, so the proper translation for that prophecy would be ‘the prince or _princess_ who was promised will bring the dawn’.”

 

“Doesn’t really roll of the tongue, does it,” Tyrion commented.

 

“No, but I like it better,” Daenerys said as she turned back towards Melisandre. “And you believe this prophecy refers to me?”

 

“Prophecies are… dangerous things. I believe you have a role to play…. As does another. The King in the North, Jon Snow.”

 

“Jon Snow?” Tyrion began, prompting Daenerys to turn towards him. _He knows of this man?_ “Ned Stark’s bastard?”

 

Daenerys turned to look at him. “You know him?”

 

“I traveled with him to the Wall when he joined the Night’s Watch.”

 

“And why do you think the Lord of Light singled out this Jon Snow, aside from the visions you’ve seen in the flames that is?” Lord Varys questioned, all eyes turning to look at the red priestess.

 

“As Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, he allowed Wildlings south of the Wall to protect them from grave danger. As King in the North, he’s united those Wildlings with the northern houses, so together they may face their common enemy.”

 

“He sounds like quite a man,” Daenerys commented. _Quite a man, indeed, but even so… What ever would I have to do with a northman? My fight is with Cersei. I do not have time to be dealing with any others at this time. What is this woman’s goal here?_

 

“Summon Jon Snow,” Melisandre implored. “Let him stand before you and tell you the things that have happened to him. The things that he’s seen with his own eyes.”

 

Daenerys was wary, skeptical. _Summon this man? What good will this do? What do the things he has seen and done have to do with me?_ Daenerys sighed. _I may have to have another conversation with this woman… alone_.

 

Lord Tyrion took a step towards her. “Your grace, I can’t speak to prophecies or visions in the flames, but I like Jon Snow and I trusted him. And I am an excellent judge of character,” Tyrion said. Daenerys smirked slightly at his words. “If he does rule the North, he would make a valuable ally. The Lannisters executed his father and conspired to murder his brother. Jon Snow has even more reason to hate Cersei than you do.”

 

Daenerys sighed, leaning back in her seat again. _He has a point. This Jon Snow could very well be a good ally. Once I take the throne from Cersei, an alliance with this man could bring the North back into the seven kingdoms.… Though calling himself ‘King in the North’, however, does cause problems. No doubt the man is as stubborn as people say northerners are. There could be some difficulty with getting him to bend the knee. I suppose I’ll need to think this over… What use would summoning this man to Dragonstone be if there is no plan or reason?_ Daenerys looked to Melisandre, pinning her down with her gaze. “Is that all then? Do you have anything else you would like to say?”

 

For a moment, Daenerys thought she saw a smirk appear on the woman’s face, but if she did, it disappeared as soon as it made an appearance. “No, your grace. That is all I came to say.”

 

Nodding, Daenerys stood. “Very well. You are welcome to stay on Dragonstone for as long as you need, Lady Melisandre. I hope you’ll find your stay comfortable.”

 

Melisandre bowed her head. “Thank you, my queen.”

 

With that, Melisandre turned to leave the throne room, followed by the Unsullied guards once again. When she was gone, Daenerys descended the steps. “Well, what do you suppose we should do about this woman? Should we listen to her and send a raven north?” she asked everyone.

 

“I stand by what I said, your grace. Regardless of this woman’s intentions and goals, from what I remember of Jon Snow…. Well, I’d say there would be no harm in inviting him to Dragonstone.” Tyrion was the first to speak. He had taken a few steps closer to where she stood.

 

Lord Varys stepped forward as well. “I would have to agree with Lord Tyrion, your grace. From what my little birds have told me about the North and its people, this Jon Snow has popped up every now and then, and from what they’ve told me, the man seems to be as honorable as his father. There would seem, as Lord Tyrion puts it, no harm indeed in summoning the man here. At the very least, he could prove to be an interesting ally.”

 

_Interesting?_ “Interesting, how?” Daenerys asked.

 

She saw Lord Varys hesitate, just a bit. “Well, as the Lady Melisandre mentioned, Jon Snow _was_ Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch. A man of the Night’s Watch is sworn to be a brother for life. ‘To live and die at my post’, their oaths says. And yet… Jon Snow went from being the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch to retaking his childhood home of Winterfell where he was named King in the North….”

 

“Yes, that is quite interesting.” Daenerys turned to Lord Tyrion then, raising an eyebrow in question. “What do you have to say about this? It sounds to me your honorable Jon Snow has become an oathbreaker.”

 

Lord Tyrion took a moment to think about this. _Why would Jon Snow abandon his post? Even when news reached the Wall of his father’s death, and then that of his brother’s, the boy had remained at the Wall_. “Well, in truth, your grace, I’m not sure what to think of it. It has been years since I last saw Jon Snow, but if he’s at least similar to who I remember him to be, he must have his reasons to have left the Night’s Watch. I doubt he left simply because he stopped caring to do his duties. Even after his father and brother were killed, he stayed at the Wall.”

 

“Very well then.” Daenerys begins to walk out of the throne room slowly. “Send a raven north. Tell Jon Snow his queen invites him to Dragonstone… and bend the knee.” With a firm nod, she walks passed Lord Tyrion and Lord Varys and walks out of the room, Missandei walking beside her.

 

* * *

 

A storm began to rage outside, and Daenerys watched the rain fall hard from the safety of the room with the painted table. She stood at the opening, enjoying the cold breeze coming from the storm. _Daenerys Stormborn. Of course I would like the weather of a storm_. She breathed in the stormy air. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to let go for a moment, letting the breeze surround her. The rain couldn’t touch her inside the room, but with her eyes closed, she imagined herself standing upon the grassy cliffs, becoming drenched in it, completely immersed in the storm.

 

“Your grace.” Missandei’s voice rang out through the empty room, causing Daenerys to open her eyes and turn around to face her friend.

 

“Yes?”

 

“The cooks have almost finished making dinner. Would you like to eat in here or your chambers?”

 

Daenerys walked towards her friend, meeting her where she stood between the painted table and the fireplace. Sighing, Daenerys replied, “My chambers.” Missandei nodded and made to turn around to leave the room. “Wait, Missandei.”

 

Missandei’s eyebrows perked a bit. “Yes, your grace?”

 

“What did you make of this red priestess, Melisandre?”

 

Missandei pursed her lips in thought. “The red priests were very helpful in Meereen, but this woman has been here in Westeros for many years. Meeting her today has not caused me much concern. Though, all that Lord Varys and his little birds have said _does_. It is quite conflicting.” Daenerys nodded. “This man she named, Jon Snow…. Well, I have never heard of him, but Lord Tyrion has met him. And despite Lord Tyrion’s faults, he has been helpful and insightful at times in the past. I suppose the Lady Melisandre’s suggestion of summoning Jon Snow is not something to perceive as bad… at least not right away.”

 

Daenerys nodded again. “That is what I thought as well. It just seems rather strange to me that she comes to me speaking of prophecies and the like. I thought I’d left all that behind in Essos.” She looked away into the fire and shook her head lightly. “We’ll simply have to see what Jon Snow has to say in reply to our raven. And I have a feeling the Lady Melisandre will not leave until he responds, so I have asked a few guards to watch her every move and report back to me every evening of what she does, who she speaks to.” Missandei nodded in agreement. Smiling, Daenerys changed the subject. “Rhaego… I trust he’s been at his lessons?”

 

Missandei returned the smile. “Yes, he has.”

 

“I’m sure he’s been bored out of his mind after having gone flying earlier.” Daenerys sighed, motioning to her friend to follow her out. “Let’s go relieve him, shall we.”

 

* * *

 

The next few days were quite uneventful. Daenerys and her allies continued to meet, finalizing their plans to infiltrate King’s Landing. They had finally begun to be in agreement on the majority of details of the plan. _Thank the gods_. Despite the headache that was meeting with her allies, Daenerys had spent her days in a calmness. The only thing that was bothering her was the raven sent to Winterfell. She didn’t know why, but she was actually quite nervous about what the so-called King in the North would say in reply. _I really shouldn’t be so bothered with this_. She’d been told by both Lord Tyrion and Lord Varys, a reply should arrive any day now. With Jon Snow’s reply, the second part of their plan for King’s Landing could potentially be altered. _If he agrees to come to Dragonstone and bend the knee, and in turn agree to help take down Cersei, the fight against Cersei would not even be a fight at all_. According to Lord Varys, Cersei only had half the men Daenerys had guarding her and the capital. And that was not even taking into account Daenerys' three large dragons.  _Regardless of Jon Snow’s response, we have the advantage, and Cersei Lannister will see it soon enough_.

 

Daenerys walked through the castle, greeting all those she passed. She was on her way to retrieve Rhaego from his lessons. They were going to venture into town today. Daenerys was beginning to show Rhaego what exactly it meant to be a prince. _He has to learn how to handle crowds, what to say to people, how best to help them_. On her way, she was met with Lord Varys.

 

“Your grace, I have a few ravens for you,” he said, pulling out a few scrolls from his sleeves.

 

“Oh, thank you Lord Varys.” Daenerys took them from him, and he bowed his head and turned to walk back down the hall towards the library. Before Daenerys began walking down the hall again, she glanced at the sigils on the scrolls. _The Second Sons. House Selmy. House Stark_. Daenerys sucked in a breath. _Finally a response_. She walked briskly down the hall towards the great hall. The doors were open, revealing Rhaego and Missandei. Rhaego had eaten lunch with some of his friends under the watchful eye of Missandei and a few guards. Missandei had begun to teach many of the other children on the island as well, including them in some of Rhaego’s lessons. _He needs to build friendships_. When Daenerys walked inside the room, they were trying their best at writing a proper sentence.

 

“Yes, that’s good Markus. Very nice Shiri. Rhaego, well done.”

 

As she got closer, she could see their proud little smiles. She smiled at them as she stopped at the table. “Have you all been good for Missandei?” They all nodded eagerly.

 

“Ah, your grace. I’m glad I found you,” Lord Tyrion said, interrupting Daenerys’ conversation with the children. She turned to find the man making his way into the great hall, a plate of burnt bacon in his hand. “Lord Varys has informed me we’ve received a response from Jon Snow.”

 

Daenerys sighed, exchanging a look with Missandei. She’d wanted to spend time with Rhaego in town first before reading the contents of the letters she’d received. “Yes, Lord Tyrion. We have indeed received a response. Though, if you’d please, wait until later to discuss this.” From the corner of her eye, she could see the children watching the exchange intently. _Children’s curiosity never ceases to amaze, and amuse, me_. “Rhaego and I will be going into town today.”

 

Rhaego perked up in his seat. “We are!?”

 

“Yes, sweetling. I trust Missandei’s taught you enough for today.” At Missandei’s nod, she continued. “Come,” she said, holding out her hand. Rhaego hopped out of his seat and took her hand. “We won’t take too long Lord Tyrion, I assure you. Do arrange for a council meeting for when we return. We shall discuss what the letters say _then_ , understood?” Lord Tyrion nodded, plopping down in a seat next to Missandei. “Good. We shall see everyone later.” The children waved goodbye and returned to their lessons as Lord Tyrion ate in silence.

 

“What are we going to do in town, mama?” Rhaego asked, looking up at Daenerys as they walked through the halls of Dragonstone.

 

“We are going to meet with the people.” She stopped them once they’d exited the castle and were under the open sky. She bent down to be level with Rhaego. “You are a prince, my love. And as a prince, you will have responsibilities. Part of those responsibilities is speaking with the people of our kingdoms. We meet with them to see how they are faring, to ask what they need, and help them in however way we can.”

 

Rhaego nodded. “Okay.” They smiled at each other, and Daenerys stood back up, taking hold of her son’s hand once more, and led them away from the castle and towards the town situated on Dragonstone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when I was rewatching the scene where Daenerys meets Melisandre, I realized Lord Varys really should've known more info about her. He should've told Daenerys all about her before they met.... More bad writing then, I guess. .__.
> 
> Honestly, I wasn't too pleased with this chapter. I don't know, maybe it was because a part of it was just copied dialogue from the show, but perhaps it's just the perfectionist in me... oh well.
> 
> Well anyways, please let me know what you all think! And next chapter, we'll get to see what was in the letters Daenerys received. And maybe a small time jump? What do y'all think?


	5. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys reads the contents of the letters, she and Missandei train, and plans are starting to be set into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, someone brought to my attention how Daenerys was taking Rhaego to the town on Dragonstone at the end of the last chapter. I'm sorry I hadn't been more descriptive or wrote more for it. I discuss it in the beginning of this chapter, so there won't be any confusion.
> 
> That being said, if there's anything anyone wants me to clear up, something that might not add up, please let me know and I'll fix it. 
> 
> Sometimes I kinda get carried away when I write and end up forgetting a small detail that messes things up. Haha oops! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Things are starting to pick up a bit more. :)

When Daenerys had first arrived to Dragonstone, the island had been desolate. There had been no signs of life anywhere. The last people to have lived on the island was Stannis Baratheon and his family. With them dead, those who had followed them left the island. Not a soul had remained. It was both a pleasing and haunting sight to see.

 

Daenerys knew her history, especially that of her house. There had once been a thriving town on Dragonstone that her family had overseen from the island’s castle. When the usurper had destroyed her family, most of the people loyal to the Targaryens who had lived with them on the island had ran. They'd gone elsewhere, knowing if they had remained they would face the Baratheons. Daenerys could not fault them. She knew fear all too well, so could not fault anyone for running to safety.

 

A skeleton of the town had remained. Empty huts, homes, and market stands littered that particular side of the island. It had been the perfect place for her armies to stay. There had been more than enough room for them all to set up their tents and clean the abandoned homes, modifying them how they wished.

 

The Dothraki and Unsullied are loyal to their queen. They would do anything to protect her and Rhaego. Immersing him into the town was the perfect practice he needed for when it was finally time to reveal to the world Daenerys was not alone. She knew it could happen soon. The only people who knew about his existence were those she trusted would keep their word. Nobody in Westeros knew, and only very few in Essos knew. Daenerys knew some of the lords and ladies in Westeros might be hesitant to truly believe Rhaego is her son, considering how well she’s protected him and kept him a secret. _Yes, I might have to present him to the world soon_.

 

Rhaego knew most of the people in town already, so Daenerys made sure to have him meet with those he didn’t know. She watched him as he spoke and played with some of the children. He watched as she spoke and listened to everyone she came across. Daenerys was proud to see how well Rhaego took to speaking with everyone. He was rather shy at first, but soon came into his own.

 

They were walking back towards the castle now, hand in hand. They looked up as Rhaegal swooped down low, screeching to them in greeting. Drogon and Viserion were off flying in the distance, circling over the island.

 

“Mama?” Rhaego looked from the dragons to her.

 

“Yes, sweetling?”

 

“What are those papers?” he asked, pointing to the papers she held in her free hand.

 

Daenerys glanced down to the papers in her hand. “They’re letters, Rhaego. A few ravens arrived earlier today.”

 

“Oh,” he replied, gaze set on the letters in Daenerys’ grip. “Are they important?” he asked after a beat, turning to look back up at her.

 

“They are indeed. Very important answers are written in these letters, my love.”

 

“Oh,” Rhaego said, seemingly completely satisfied with her answer. Daenerys smiled at his curiosity.

 

Rhaego had always been a curious child, always asking various questions, immersing himself in every conversation he came across. As a baby, he’d grab onto anything within his reach, holding it closely, inspecting it. Daenerys had had to keep almost everything away from him when he began putting everything within his sights into his mouth. As he’d begun to grow older and found his voice, the how’s and what’s and why’s became more and more persistent. Usually, it brought her such pride and joy, marveling at how inquisitive her son was. _It’s good that he asks questions, is always searching for more_. Other times, however, it brought her a mild annoyance, a tiredness. Daenerys basked in it all either way.

 

Once Rhaego had fallen asleep for his nap, Daenerys sat down at her desk to read the letters she’d received. She didn’t want to wait for the council meeting. Whatever the contents of the letters, she wanted to be prepared for whatever questions would be hurled at her from everyone present. _No doubt Varys has already somehow read the contents of them and probably has a list of questions ready_. Daenerys sighed, deciding on which to read first.

 

She picked up a letter and began to read.

 

_My Queen,_

 

_All is well here in Meereen. The city prospers, and so does all of the Bay of Dragons as an extension. The Bay has seen a surge in activity. Tourism has grown. The markets are as full as ever. The people are enjoying their lives, as free as they’ve ever been. There are a few problems here and there, but nothing as troublesome as the Harpies from time past. It seems your example of the Harpies and Masters has been embedded within all people. We haven’t seen or heard of any trouble of the like since you’ve left. The people have also gotten very close to electing their own leaders. In a few months time, there will finally be the public election. In the meantime, candidates are making their intentions known and campaigning to bring people to their side. I must say, it has been quite interesting to watch unfold._

 

_The Second Sons has also grown much as well. With all the tourism, we often come across men searching to do more, wanting to fight for_ **_something_ ** _, and from all the tales they’ve heard of you, the Dragon Queen, the Mother of Dragons, well, many practically beg to join us. Since you’ve left, we have an additional 2,500 men in our ranks. Should you need more men to fight for you across the sea, we will have plenty to spare._

 

_During my rounds, I’ve heard much talk of you, my queen. The people are always talking about you, praising you, wondering when you’d return. I’ve often encountered curious children asking thousands of questions about the Dragon Queen and her dragons, and I’m suddenly reminded of another curious dragon._

 

_I hope all is well on the other side of the sea. I have sent a few gifts with your trusted guard. I’ll be sure to send another raven in two months, as per your request. I doubt much will change as I have no doubt the Second Sons will continue to grow, and the Bay will continue to prosper._

 

_Your faithful Captain,_

_Daario Naharis_

 

Daenerys smiled softly. She was happy for how prosperous Meereen and the Bay of Dragons has become. It had been such a hard time for her there, learning how to rule, learning how to be a good queen. She was glad her efforts had left such a positive impact of her people. _Now, Westeros is different, that’s true. But it’s all the same at the heart of it. People want happiness. They want fairness and to be listened to. I’m going to make sure I make Westeros as prosperous as the Bay_. Daenerys was also happy to hear the Second Sons has grown. _Perhaps I will ask Daario to send some men here in my response, depending on how our plan to infiltrate King’s Landing pans out_. She rolled up the letter and set it aside, then picked up the second letter.

 

_Your Grace,_

 

_I am pleased to write that my stay in Essos and the Bay of Dragons has been a welcomed one and a success. The cities are as prosperous as I’ve ever witnessed. Captain Daario Naharis tells me Meereen has had no worrisome problems. I was glad to hear how happy and calm everyone is from the mouths of the common people and wealthy alike. I know how much we had pushed you to leave Meereen behind and travel to Westeros, but I see it even more now just how right you were then. The people adore you, and I have no doubt that once the people of Westeros see you, talk to you, spend time with you, they will come to adore you just as well._

 

_In regard to the particular matter that initially brought me to Essos, I can only say that the rumor was proven true. You needn’t worry about this, my queen. I have solved the issue and bring back the necessary proof. I expect you will be gladdened by it._

 

_By the time you receive my raven, I should be arriving within the fortnight if the winds are kind. Along with me, I bring a few new faces to add to our numbers. I have faith they will serve you as well as any of us. I hope everyone is well. Please give them all my hello._

 

_Ser Barristan Selmy_

_Commander of the Queensguard to Her Grace, Daenerys Targaryen_

 

Daenerys smiled as she read Ser Barristan’s letter. She couldn’t wait to see him again. When he’d first approached her about sailing to Essos to inquire about an odd rumor, she’d been very hesitant to give him permission to go, especially when he wouldn’t go into much detail on what the rumor was.  _All he’d said was that it was pertinent to her and Rhaego’s safety_. She had the utmost faith and trust in him, however. Not much convincing was necessary for her to allow him to leave.

 

Ever since Ser Barristan had saved her all those years ago, he’d become one of the closest people to her. He protected her, advised her, humored her. He was the fatherly figure she always longed for. He was also the only connection to her family’s past. He’d lived with her parents, her brother, all the family she had lost. Ser Barristan gave her the information, the stories, she’d always wanted to hear.... Even the ones she _didn’t_ want to hear. Daenerys always enjoyed their talks. It lifted a giant weight from atop her shoulders to hear that her family hadn't been how many people described. They had been kind, loving, funny, and compassionate. Even her father, the Mad King, had once been all those things. It broke her heart to see the sadness in Ser Barristan’s eyes when he would tell her of her family, but he always insisted, and Daenerys was ever more grateful for it, for him.

 

Daenerys sighed, looking over to the final letter. _Jon Snow_. She stared at the letter for a moment, Stark sigil glaring at her, before finally, with a frustrated huff, she picked it up and unrolled it. Before she read it, she closed her eyes, steeling herself for whatever it may say. _Gods, Daenerys, what are you doing? It’s just a letter. The worst thing it can say is he refuses to meet. You don’t even really_ ** _need_** _the North’s help in the fight against Cersei anyway.... But it would help a great deal to have them on your side, whether or not they fight for you_. Opening her eyes, she began to read.

 

_Queen Daenerys Targaryen,_

 

_I must say that I was quite surprised to hear from Lord Tyrion and yourself. Here in Westeros, news of your exploits have reached as far north as the Wall, though I suppose no one would know exactly when the last Targaryen would sail for Westeros. I was also surprised to find Lord Tyrion in your service. I had met him years ago as a boy and never would I have expected to see him come into your service. I’m sure he’s told you as much._

 

_In regard to your summons, I will accept. I am going to be departing as soon as I send this raven. I bring with me my advisor and a few trusted men. By the time you read this, I suspect we will have already set sail from White Harbor. If the winds are kind, we expect to arrive within the fortnight._

 

_Jon Snow_

_King in the North_

 

Daenerys put the final letter down in front of her. _So, this King in the North_ ** _will_** _be coming south after all_ … Daenerys wasn’t entirely convinced on his accepting her raven. _His words. He only said he accepted her summons… The bloody man didn’t mention accepting to bend the knee_. Daenerys huffed out a breath, leaning back into her chair. _This northman will no doubt be frustrating to deal with. Lord Tyrion did say the Northerners are stubborn as goats_. With a resigned sigh, Daenerys rolled up all the letters neatly, and gathered them back into her grip before heading out to meet with her council.

 

* * *

 

“Well, at least he says he will be coming south,” Lord Tyrion says, taking a sip of wine from the goblet in front of him. They’d been in the council meeting for an hour now. The moment she stepped into the room, she was bombarded with questions on what Jon Snow’s response to her raven had been. It had caused Daenerys much annoyance as she sat down in her seat at the head of the painted table. With one look they’d all quieted down and sat in silence to give her the room to speak.

 

“Yes, your grace. Whether or not he accepts to bend the knee upon arrival… well, yes, it could cause problems if he refuses, but I’m sure after he’s spent time in your presence, he will come to realize the proper choice.” Missandei smiled from her seat to her left. Daenerys returned her smile, happy for her friend’s never-ending faith in her. _She’s right. The man is en route to Dragonstone. I have convinced men before. I can do so now if he proves to be difficult_. She nodded at her friend.

 

“From what my little birds have been able to gather about the King in the North, he seems to be a reasonable man. There are still many who don’t support him completely due to his bastard status, but those same people are among the rest that support him after fighting for and taking back the Stark home of Winterfell. Was it not you, my lord, who once said the boy can be reasoned with, talked to, that he is humble enough to do so?” Lord Varys directed the question at Lord Tyrion.

 

Lord Tyrion rubbed his chin a moment. “I do believe so, my lord. And I do stand by it still. I accept your reasoning, my queen, on how the time that has passed since my last encounter with Jon Snow may have resulted in a different man, but he is a bastard. When I had met him, he had set his mind on joining the Night’s Watch to make something of himself, for the boy knew he would never have or be anything as the bastard of Winterfell. I remember Ned Stark as well, and the boy seemed to have almost worshipped the man. I have no doubt the boy has continued to try to be as honorable as his father had been. He’d been utterly disappointed in the lack of honorable men at the Wall when we’d traveled there. I do not think something like that changes all that much, even with as many years that have passed.”

 

Daenerys gave a nod in understanding. She sat back in her seat slightly, looking over the table, gaze stopping at Winterfell. “Very well. Lord Varys, Lord Tyrion, I would like the two of you to find out all you can regarding who is traveling with Jon Snow, as well as whatever the northerners are saying about him traveling south. As I recall, you have both told me the North has become rather spiteful of the South. And we all know how they feel about me, a Targaryen Queen, for what members of my family did to some of their own. I want to know just how difficult the North will be to deal with.” Lord Varys and Lord Tyrion both nodded and she stood. “Good. I suppose that is all we needed to discuss.” When no one had brought up anything else, she made her way out of the room.

 

Although they had flooded her with questions regarding the North when she’d first arrived to the meeting, Daenerys had made it clear it would be the final topic they’d speak about. There were other matters to discuss as well. When she’d told them how well Meereen and the Bay of Dragons have been doing, everyone nodded along, proud smiles upon their faces. They’d all played a small part in it, after all. Grey Worm had suggested she call for a garrison of men from the Second Sons to sail to Dragonstone, considering how their numbers have been growing. They’d all been in agreement how much more help the men would be here in the fight against Cersei rather than in Meereen and the Bay with how peaceful it was across the sea.

 

When Daenerys mentioned Ser Barristan’s letter, Lord Tyrion and Lord Varys had pestered her with questions, inquiring _again_ on what his reasons were to have gone to Essos in the first place. And _again_ Daenerys had sighed and told them he’d give them the answers they seem to so desperately want soon. When she mentioned how much longer they’d wait for the good knight to return, her council had seemed genuinely happy. However, Lord Tyrion’s face twisted into a thoughtful expression, no doubt wondering if his arrival would clash in any way with the arrival of Jon Snow. Daenerys had dismissed any more from him in that regard before he could voice his thoughts. She couldn’t care less if there would be any problems concerning both of their arrivals, for she knew Ser Barristan, and she knew his presence would only make things better, easier.

 

Over the next week and a half, they met consistently, finalizing all plans for infiltrating King’s Landing. The Ironborn, Tyrells, and Sand Snakes all amassed their groups of soldiers they’d chosen to send into the city. Daenerys, Grey Worm, his trusted commanders, Qhono, and a few of her blood riders had met with those soldiers and had gone over the plans, sectioning the city off, small groups of men designated to each one. They emphasized the need to be discreet and safe. There must not be any way for information to get back to Cersei. They knew it to be an impossible feat, no doubt when people would begin to leave would the Mad Queen’s suspicions surface. The soldiers knew the most important thing was to stay safe, secure, and aide as many people in their designated section to leave the city.

 

Everyone had come into an agreement that the first two weeks would be the first nudge. The people would be told what was necessary for them to be convinced the capital was no longer safe. Once people begin to evacuate the city would they begin to set up a temporary camp not far from King’s Landing, but far enough away that Cersei and her Lannister soldiers would not come upon them so quickly. A combination of Unsullied, Dothraki, and soldiers from Daenerys’ allies would oversee and protect the people evacuating.

 

Whilst the soldiers all prepared to aide the people of King’s Landing, Daenerys made sure to set time aside for her and Missandei to train. Her first thought was to have Grey Worm teach them, but he’d become too busy with overseeing and commanding soldiers for their plan to be able to train them. In the end, she’d asked him to select his best Unsullied soldier from those remaining on Dragonstone. Daenerys also asked the same of her Dothraki. She knew it would be most beneficial for them to learn different fighting styles, wanting them both to be able to protect themselves in as many ways as possible. _Once Ser Barristan arrives, I can ask him to teach us the way Westerosi fight_.

 

“Gods, I have never been so tired in my entire life,” Missandei remarked, setting her practice sword down. They’d been practicing for over two hours now, with little breaks. Daenerys made a sound in agreement, too tired to speak. They sat down next to each other on a bench nearby, gladly drinking the water offered to them.

 

The two friends sat in silence, still catching their breaths as they continued drinking down the refreshing water. _Gods, I am going to be so sore_. Daenerys leaned back, stretching her muscles to try to dull the discomfort from training. She felt like her bones might turn into jelly and she’d collapse to the ground the moment she stood. Looking over at Missandei, she saw how her friend didn’t fare any better. Her eyes were shut and she sat with her back against the wall, unmoving. _Oh, Missandei. My poor friend. What have I gotten us into?_ Daenerys knew it would be very beneficial and necessary. They wouldn’t have guards around them to always protect them. They’d need to defend themselves should the situation arise. _But Gods, this seems like such torture. How can these men do this so much? And_ ** _enjoy_** _it_. Sighing, Daenerys sat up straight, feeling the tiredness from training ease slightly.

 

“Shall we go inside? I am suddenly overcome with such a hunger. I hope the cooks have finished dinner,” Daenerys said, gently leaning her shoulder against Missandei’s.

 

Missandei’s eyes opened and she sighed, slowly sitting upright again. Nodding, she rolled her shoulders, looking over to Daenerys. “Yes, your grace. That sounds lovely. Though, the thought of having to walk all the way back into the castle has me feeling… well… like I could just collapse.”

 

The two of them chuckled. “Yes, I completely agree. I’m so very hungry, but so very tired.” She sighed and shook her head. “We’ll be doing this more and more. We’ll need to get used to it.” She got up from the bench and reached her hand out to Missandei. Her friend smiled up at her, grasping her hand, allowing her to pull her to stand next to her.

 

When they finally reached the castle, they saw many people already sat for dinner in the great hall. Rhaego had been sitting with one of her handmaidens, having just come down from his afternoon nap. Daenerys had taken all of two steps into the great hall when he’d spotted her. Grinning, he hopped down from his seat and raced towards her.

 

“Mama!” he exclaimed, crashing into her, hugging her legs.

 

“Mmmph.” Daenerys groaned quietly. _Oh Gods that hurts_. She gently took hold of his hands and slowly picked him up, hugging him to her. “Hello, my sweet. What have you been up to, hmm?” She walked them over to the head table, smiling at everyone she passed. Missandei sat next to her on her left and Rhaego to her right, plates and cups being sat in front of them. “Tell me about your day, my love.”

 

* * *

 

After a few days, Missandei and Daenerys had begun to get used to the soreness and tiredness they were left with from training. They’d also discovered how well they picked up on many of the maneuvers they were practicing. When Grey Worm wasn’t busy with the Unsullied and their plans, he’d come watch them and show them certain tricks to defeat an opponent. It would soon be time for them to leave and he wanted to make sure he could advise them as much as he could while he was still on the island with them.

 

After a particularly tiring training session, Daenerys and Missandei were walking up to the castle when they heard a few shouts coming from the shore. They turned towards the noise, and saw a few ships coming to the island. From where they stood, they could not make out the sigils on the ships, so with one shared look, they walked down the winding pathway to the island’s shore. The ships were still a great distance away, but the closer they got, they started to get glimpses of the sigils. _One of our own ships_. “That one must be Ser Barristan,” Daenerys noted, pointing out a particular ship, one closest to the island. Another ship followed behind it, but still not close enough to make out the sigil.

 

Finally, the two of them had reached the shores, joining the few Dothraki and Unsullied who were already there. The ship carrying Ser Barristan had anchored, rowboat being lowered to the water, when the other ship finally came into clearer view, and with it the sigil upon its sail. _A direwolf_.

 

 _Jon Snow_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, so Ser Barristan is alive!? 
> 
> Yes! I did say some previously dead characters may actually show up alive in this story. I always hated how he was killed off in the show, when he's still alive in the books. Yet another reason to hate D&D. 
> 
> Any guesses as to who else I might include in the story? Anyone y'all want me to bring back?
> 
> So, what did y'all think of this chapter? Please leave me your thoughts in a comment! I wasn't entirely confident in what I wrote for the letters, so please let me know if they sounded right.


	6. Ice and Fire Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser Barristan returns to his Queen and finally Jon Snow arrives to Dragonstone! And exactly who has he brought along with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what it is, but I'm not exactly very happy with how this chapter turned out. I got stuck quite a few times, unsure what to write, where to take them.... 
> 
> Well, anyways, this is an AU, so the first meeting between Jonerys will obviously be going differently than what we saw on the show.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Daenerys and Missandei stood on the shores of Dragonstone, watching as the ships grew closer, rowboats being lowered filled with faces familiar and new. Daenerys could see Ser Barristan’s face from where she stood and smiled. He was stood at the head of the rowboat carrying him and a few others. They were meters away from reaching shore when she heard steps growing closer behind her. Turning, she saw Grey Worm, Lord Tyrion and Lord Varys approaching.

 

“My queen,” they greeted her, each turning to look out to the sea.

 

“Finally the noble knight arrives,” Lord Tyrion says, stepping next to her. Lord Varys followed, stopping to stand on Lord Tyrion’s other side. Grey Worm stepped up next to Missandei.

 

“Yes. As does your friend, Jon Snow,” Daenerys replies, watching as the man in question’s ship continues to move closer still, though not enough to be anchored.

 

Ever since they’d received Jon Snow’s raven regarding his impending arrival, Lord Tyrion and Lord Varys had been rather vigilant in acquiring information for their queen. They’d let her know the King in the North brought with him his advisor, a Ser Davos Seaworth. Tyrion had told her of the Battle of Blackwater Bay, where they’d fought on opposite sides. Daenerys had found it rather odd, yet interesting, in how this man, Ser Davos, had gone from serving Stannis Baratheon to Jon Snow. And even more interesting was how he went from being a smuggler to a knight. _He must have done something quite important and brave_. Something else that she found interesting was the fact that in addition to Ser Davos, Jon Snow brought along his younger sister. When Varys had first told them of this, Tyrion’s face had twisted in confusion, piquing Daenerys’ interest.

 

“I thought the Lady Sansa stayed behind to look after Winterfell while her brother comes here?” he had asked.

 

“Oh, I speak not of the Lady Sansa, my lord. _Arya Stark_ is the one who accompanies the King in the North,” Varys had replied, looking rather pleased at Tyrion’s shocked reaction.

 

“Arya Stark is alive?”

 

Daenerys looked from one to the other, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _They had told me Jon Snow’s siblings had all died, except one_. “Arya Stark?”

 

Both Tyrion and Varys turned to her, apologetic expressions touching their faces. Varys bowed his head in apology before he spoke. “Arya Stark is the youngest daughter of Ned Stark, my queen. She had accompanied him and her sister, the Lady Sansa, when he traveled south with King Robert. After her father’s death, she had gone missing… and with no word or sight of her after that, she was thought to be dead,” he said.

 

“So then where has she been all this time?” she asked, curious. Tyrion joined her in looking to Varys for more information, both intrigued to hear how such a young girl had escaped King’s Landing and ended back up in Winterfell.

 

Varys softly sighed. “I’m not entirely sure, your grace. My little birds do not know all that much about the youngest Stark girl. I was told she made it out of King’s Landing posing as a boy headed for the Night’s Watch. Some time later, she somehow made it to Braavos, and from there she returned to Winterfell. I do not have any more details or further information other than that at the moment, I’m afraid.”

 

Daenerys nodded. “Very well then. Perhaps you can find out more once they arrive.” Varys nodded in agreement.

 

They’d prepared every room in the castle, ensuring they were all clean and stocked with everything their guests may need to be comfortable. Rhaego had gotten rather excited at the news of new people visiting the island. Daenerys hadn’t wanted to tell him yet, but he’d managed to stumble into one of their conversations regarding their northern guests, and with how persistent he is, she succumbed in telling him. “But you must remember, Rhaego. We _do not_ know these people. You cannot be wandering around the castle like you usually do. Everywhere you go, you must _always_ have at least one guard with you. Do you understand?” He nodded. “That means,” she began, picking him up to sit him on her lap. “No running off. No trying to play or get away from the guards. Yes, they are our friends, but you cannot risk anything, my love. I need you safe.” She stroked hair away from his face. “We do not know these people,” she repeated. “We do not know if they are good or bad.“ She lifted his face up to look into his eyes, to make sure he was paying attention and understood. “I know you won’t like it very much, but you’ll have to stay inside the castle while the guests are here, and _only_ certain parts of the castle.” He was about to protest, moving to sit up straighter. Daenerys gave him a look and he stilled, pout set on his face. “I know. But you can still have fun here. And we can always have your friends come here so you can play. How does that sound?”

 

He huffed, sighing heavily. “Okay mama,” he said, resigned.

 

Daenerys smiled softly. “It will only be for a short while, my love.” She kissed his forehead, hugging him to her. Rhaego nodded, murmuring another quiet _okay mama_ into Daenerys’ shoulder.

 

Now, as they stood on the shores of the beach, Ser Barristan and his small retinue made it ashore, and he strode over to her, great smile on his face. His companions stayed back, waiting close by where the rowboat had been left.

 

“Your grace,” he greeted, kneeling before her. Daenerys smiled at him, ignoring his extended hand when he stood up again and stepped forward, going in for a hug instead. She could tell he was slightly shocked, but returned the hug easily. They were both still smiling when they pulled apart.

 

“Ser Barristan. It is great to have you back to us. I trust all went as well as you said in your letter?”

 

Ser Barristan nodded. “Everything went according to plan, your grace. In fact, dare I say, it went even better than expected,” he said, smiling.

 

Daenerys smiled a bit wider. “Good.”

 

Lord Tyrion stepped forward then. “Ser Barristan. Welcome back,” he said, extending his hand.

 

Ser Barristan shook Tyrion’s hand, giving him a nod. “It is good to be back, my lord.” He looked up at everyone else present, nodding to them all. “And it is good to see everyone again. I hope you all didn’t miss me too much.” He laughed along with everyone else, happy to be back with his chosen family, before his eyes landed back on Daenerys then and his voice quieted a bit. “And how is the little dragon?”

 

Daenerys’ smile and eyes softened. “He’s been wonderful. Perfect as always. I’m sure he’ll be ecstatic to see you again. He hasn’t stopped asking about you since I told him you were returning to us.”

 

Ser Barristan looked down a bit, smiling softly. “I am glad he hasn’t been any trouble. And I cannot wait to see him, either. I’ve brought him quite a few gifts,” he said, winking playfully.

 

Daenerys shook her head. “He’ll be overjoyed, I’m sure.”

 

Nodding, Ser Barristan’s face then turned serious, turning slightly. He gestured to the ship now anchoring in the sea behind him. “We noticed them not a few miles out. We began preparing should there be an attack, but they sent over a raven, explaining their intentions and reasons for arriving.” He tilted his head in question. “What are the Starks doing here in Dragonstone, your grace?”

 

Daenerys sighed, putting her queenly mask back into place. “We thought it would be wise to speak with this King in the North, Jon Snow, and talk of potentially brokering an alliance. And should it be successful, we would be uniting the South and the North once again. Though,” she sighed. “That is easier said than done.”

 

Ser Barristan nodded. He quirked an eyebrow. “King in the North?” he asked, curious. “I thought the last King in the North was Robb Stark, brutally murdered by the Freys at the Twins.”

 

“It seems, my good Ser, his bastard brother was chosen to proceed him,” Lord Varys said, looking over towards the ship. They were now making their way towards shore. _Only a few minutes more now_.

 

Daenerys was glad for the rooms they’d added to the practice yards. She didn’t want to have to walk through the entire castle sweaty and disheveled from training. Not that she cared, of course, but it was more the physical discomfort she felt than how she looked. She was a queen, a Khaleesi. Her people wouldn’t dare speak ill of her, no matter how she looked, nor did she care what others thought of her appearance. So long as she was comfortable, she was just fine.

 

The added rooms were made into a decent sized bathhouse and changing rooms for her, Missandei, and anyone else to use. And she was especially glad for it today. She’d taken a soothing hot bath and changed into one of her favorite outfits. Missandei had braided her hair beautifully once they’d both finished changing.

 

Looking out towards sea, Daenerys noted exactly how many people the King in the North brought with him. She couldn’t make out their faces just yet, but she could count barely a dozen people. She turned back towards Ser Barristan then, glancing over to the few people he’d brought with him. They still stood off to the side. “And who have you brought with you, Ser Barristan?” She turned back to the small group, eyeing them curiously. There was a short slim man, dark skinned, hair short and blonde. He wore plain Essosi clothes and carried an interesting looking dagger at his hip. Next to him was a woman, light skinned, brown haired. She was slim and short as well, and had a caring face. Finally, there was one more, though Daenerys could not deduce if it was a man or woman, for they wore a cloak, hood shielding part of their face. She couldn’t make out many features, other than fair skin and a slim figure.

 

Ser Barristan turned back to look towards them. “I was going to introduce them to you upon arrival, though,” he looked to the sea where Jon Snow and his retinue were slowly getting closer to them. “I suppose it best to wait until after meeting with the King in the North.”

 

Daenerys nodded in agreement when he turned to look back at her. “Yes, I suppose that is best. I will have a few Dothraki lead them to their rooms, where they may bathe and rest should they wish.”

 

Ser Barristan smiled and nodded. “Thank you, your grace. I shall let them know to follow.”

 

As Ser Barristan turned to walk to his companions, Daenerys gave the orders to a few of her Dothraki, who waited for the three strangers to follow. And just as Ser Barristan returned to her, stopping to stand between her and Lord Tyrion, Jon Snow and his small group arrived to shore.

 

It was easy to spot the King in the North. He was the only man wearing any Stark garb. The rest of the men accompanying him wore simple northern garb. To his right, walked who Daenerys assumed to be Ser Davos, and to his left was Arya Stark. She wore a serious expression, as did the King in the North and his advisor. _They are all so serious_. Daenerys noted how critically the young Stark girl looked over everyone as the party walked closer.

 

A few days ago, Tyrion had joined Daenerys for lunch, and had discussed with her how they would greet their northern guests. She had thought she would greet them in the throne room, but Tyrion had suggested a few other options, should she not be inside the castle at the time they arrive.

 

“You may be Queen, your grace, but Jon Snow has been crowned King in the North. Should you be outside the castle when they arrive, it would be impolite to keep them waiting in the throne room for you.” She had begun to protest. _Why should that matter? I am the rightful queen of the seven kingdoms, the North included. Besides, a Queen is never late. Everyone else is simply early_. “Yes, I know, your grace. You are Queen of the seven kingdoms. One way or another, we will get the North to pledge to you. For now, however, you must meet Jon Snow as titles currently stand. It is simply as a polite gesture.”

 

She had agreed with Tyrion after that conversation. It had taken a bit more back and forth, but she realized how much she’d gotten stuck within her own mind. _I’m so close. I just want to get this all over with already, and officially begin my reign as Queen_. They’d talked over different scenarios, considering everything she does in a typical day. Thankfully for that, they were more than prepared to receive their guests right there on shore.

 

“The bastard of Winterfell,” Tyrion greeted, taking a step forward. Daenerys stiffened slightly at his choice of greeting. She’d grown up in Essos, where bastards were treated like any other child. But she knew how the people of Westeros felt about bastards, and she was afraid Jon Snow may take offense to Tyrion’s choice of words. She noticed how Arya Stark visibly stiffened and turned to glare at Tyrion, her hand nudging closer to the small, thin sword she wore at her hip.

 

“The dwarf of Casterly Rock,” Jon Snow returned. Daenerys looked from one to the other, much like everyone else present. She was sure they were simply jesting, but they both wore such serious expressions, it was hard to tell. Though, the two of them soon broke out into smiles and stepped towards each other to shake hands, and with that everyone seemed to relax.

 

“Believe we last saw each other atop of the Wall,” Tyrion said, stepping back.

 

“Aye,” Jon nodded. “It’s been quite a long time.”

 

“It has indeed.” Tyrion turned to those behind him then and began introductions. “This is Missandei, the Queen’s most trusted advisor. Grey Worm, commander of her Unsullied. Lord Varys, her master of whispers. Ser Barristan, commander of her Queensguard. And, of course, the Queen herself, Daenerys Targaryen.” Jon nodded to everyone as they were introduced, looking slightly more nervous as introductions grew nearer towards Daenerys. She smiled softly in greeting, waiting for his advisor to introduce the rest of his party, though they already knew most of those present.

 

Jon softly smiled in return, nodding once, before turning slightly and glancing over at Ser Davos. The man did a double take, seeming to take a moment to realize what was being asked of him. He stepped forward, much like Tyrion had done. “Jon Snow, your grace, King in the North.” He nodded towards Jon, before gesturing towards Arya. “The king’s youngest sister, Arya Stark.” She gave a tight nod and Daenerys noticed how the girl’s eyes never strayed from watching her for very long. “And I am Ser Davos Seaworth.”

 

“Ah, the Onion Knight,” Tyrion remarked. “We fought on opposite sides at the Battle of Blackwater Bay.”

 

Ser Davos nodded. “Unluckily for me.”

 

Daenerys stepped forward then. “Well, now that introductions are out of the way, perhaps we should all make our way inside. I thank you for traveling so far, my lord. I hope the seas weren’t too rough.”

 

“The winds were kind, your grace,” Jon said, taking a small step forward, ready to follow her to the castle.

 

“Forgive me. I have a Flea Bottom accent, I know, but he is a King, your grace. He’s not a lord.” Ser Davos cut in.

 

Daenerys sighed, clasping her hands together in front of her. _We could all be making our way to the castle right now. Must this man keep us out so much longer?_ She glanced subtly towards Jon Snow, noticing how he seemed to be as annoyed as she was by his advisor. When she glanced over towards his sister, the girl only looked to be studying her even closer than she had been before. “Forgive me, Ser Davos,” she began. _If he wants to speak of kings, then we shall speak of kings_. “I never did receive a formal education, but I could’ve sworn I read the last King in the North was Torrhen Stark, who bent the knee to my ancestor, Aegon Targaryen. In exchange for his life and the lives of the northmen, Torrhen Stark swore fealty to House Targaryen in perpetuity. Or do I have my facts wrong?”

 

For his part, Ser Davos looks a bit flustered. “I wasn’t there, your grace.”

 

She smiled softly, eyes crinkling. “No, of course not. But still, an oath is an oath. And perpetuity means…. What _does_ perpetuity mean, Lord Tyrion?” She said, tilting her head towards Tyrion who now stood at her left.

 

“Forever,” he replied.

 

She straightened her gaze again, eyes set on Ser Davos and Jon Snow. “Yes, that’s it. Forever.”

 

From the corner of her eye, she saw the Stark girl step forward. “Perpetuity may mean _forever_ , your grace, but oaths only mean anything if the parties making them actually uphold them.” Everyone turned to look at Arya then. “And while no one is perfect, your father did burn my uncle and grandfather alive. So an oath swearing fealty in exchange for the lives of northmen was clearly broken then. And an oath doesn’t really mean anything to anyone once it’s broken.”

 

Daenerys sighed again, tilting her head slightly as she studied the youngest Stark girl. While she disliked her tone, she had to admit she liked the fire she saw within her. She was about to speak, but she felt Ser Barristan take a step forward, stopping to stand next to her on her right.

 

“Your father, Ned Stark taught you much about honoring your oaths, didn’t he?” He asked, tone soft and kind. Arya turned to him, eyes narrowing slightly. She shifted on her feet the slightest.

 

“Yes, he did. Honor and oaths are important in the North, _especially_ to us Starks.”

 

Ser Barristan nodded. “I respected your father a great deal. I didn’t know him very well. We only spoke a few times during his time in King’s Landing, but the man was honorable to a fault.” He looked from Arya to Jon. To both of them, he said, “It is true, broken oaths mean little, but we are not here to ponder over oaths made by ancestors long dead and gone. We meet here on Dragonstone to talk of the future, not of the past.”

 

“Ser Barristan is right. It _is_ rather unnecessary of us to hold so much onto the happenings of the distant past. There is much more of importance happening here and now. And while there is much to discuss, I’m sure the journey you have all taken has been long and tiring. Perhaps it’s best if we let you settle in the castle before we further conversations.” Daenerys looked to Jon as she spoke, glancing over to Arya and Ser Davos every so often.

 

While Arya looked like she may want to say more, Jon sighed and stepped forward, nodding. “Aye. That would be much appreciated, your grace.” Ser Davos agreed, stepping forward as well. Arya was the last to follow, gaze still as critical as when she’d arrived.

 

Daenerys smiled softly. Missandei stepped next to her. “We have arranged rooms for each of you, and hope you find them to be comfortable.” They nodded and made to begin walking to the castle, though stopped when Missandei held up her hand. “If you wouldn’t mind handing over your weapons.”

 

Arya looked affronted. Jon, however, sighed heavily as he turned to all who came with him. He noticed how his men hesitated, unsure if it was the best option. When his eyes landed on Arya, he knew she’d be chewing his head off later, given her attachment to Needle. _To the Old Gods and the New, I pray I won’t regret this later_. “Of course not,” he said, smiling slightly as he began to untie his sword belt. He heard the rest follow his lead, a slew of softly said curse words leaving his sister’s mouth.

 

Once they’d handed over all of their weapons, Daenerys led them all up to the castle, Ser Barristan and Missandei at her sides. Grey Worm followed behind them, with Tyrion accompanying Jon Snow and his retinue. She could hear them talking, picking up a few words every now and then.

 

They were walking up the winding pathway now, and Ser Barristan had just finished telling her a funny story he’d heard during his trip to Essos. Missandei was giggling along next to her. Daenerys was about to ask him a question about his exact reasons for traveling to Essos, when she heard the distinct flapping of wings and smiled. She glanced behind her and noted Jon Snow and Tyrion were about ten steps below. None of them seemed to notice, except for Arya. She did seem to feel there was something coming, for she turned to look from one side to the other, looking over the waters. Daenerys smiled, exchanging knowing glances with Ser Barristan and Missandei. They stopped a few steps ahead, and as she turned to look over their guests, Drogon swooped down low, just feet above their heads. The entire northern party fell to the steps, each of them wearing the same look of shock. They lay there for a moment, looking up towards where Drogon had flown off, faces etched in awe. Daenerys looked over and watched as Drogon joined his brothers in the sky. Rhaegal and Viserion looked to have been hiding behind the other side of the castle, waiting for Drogon to arrive. _They were always the most playful of the three_. When she turned back to their guests, they were still slowly getting back up on their feet, and while Jon and Ser Davos still wore looks of shock and awe, Arya was the only one whose face was graced with a smile. She stepped around her brother, walking closer to Daenerys, smiling and watching the dragons the entire way up.

 

“So it really is true. You _do_ have three dragons,” Arya said, stopping on a step behind Daenerys. She hadn’t looked to her yet, eyes glued on the dragons. They were now playing in the sky, each trying to outmaneuver the others.

 

“Yes, I do.” She looked over to Ser Barristan, who smiled softly and nodded to her in encouragement. “Perhaps, you’d like to meet them sometime.”

 

Arya’s head turned so quickly, Daenerys was almost sure she’d knock herself over. “Truly?” she asked quietly, face shining with childlike wonder.

 

Daenerys nodded. “Of course.” She smiled, and then, just like that, Arya seemed to realize what she’d been doing. She straightened up, schooled her face to a more serious expression, and nodded.

 

“Thank you, your grace.” She bowed her head slightly, before taking a step down, turning slightly to wait for Jon to fall in step with her.

 

Daenerys shared a look with Ser Barristan and Missandei as they turned to continue their walk towards the castle. “She seemed to warm up to you for a moment, your grace. I have no doubt you will be able to gain her favor soon enough, “ Missandei said as Daenerys looped her arm around hers.

 

Ser Barristan nodded. “Missandei is right, my queen. They still don’t know you. Though once they do, they will surely see you as the kind and just queen you are.” He smiled.

 

“Thank you,” she replied softly. “Both of you.” She looked from Ser Barristan to Missandei. Glancing behind her, she noted Tyrion had taken control of the conversation. _As always_. Jon and Ser Davos both seemed to be paying attention, and though Arya followed them, perfectly in step, her gaze never seemed to leave the skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did y'all think? 
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts! They're much appreciated!


	7. Reunions and Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaego sees Ser Barristan again, and Daenerys and their trusted knight have an important conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is chapter 7! I had the worst writer's block for a while. I couldn't decide where/how I wanted to end this chapter.
> 
> But I eventually did. (obviously, lol) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

By the time they had all arrived to the castle, the sun had begun to set. Daenerys had arranged for a few guards to lead Jon Snow and his companions to their respective rooms to rest and freshen up a bit before they would all meet for dinner in the great hall later that evening. Now, Daenerys found herself walking down the hall, having just spoken with the cooks to ensure how long she had before she’d be meeting with the King in the North again.

 

Upon entering her bedroom, she found Rhaego walking in from his own bedroom. “Mama!” He ran and jumped into her arms as soon as he spotted her.

 

“What are you doing, sweetling?” She said, snuggling him close as she moved to sit on her bed. She shifted him so he sat comfortably in her lap.

 

“I saw them, mama! I saw all the boats from the windows!” He exclaimed excitedly. “Everyone looked tiny! Like ants!”

 

Daenerys chuckled. “You did, did you?” Rhaego nodded enthusiastically, smile bright upon his face. “And what else did you see?”

 

His face scrunched up adorably in thought for a moment before he answered. “I don’t know, mama. There was lots of people.” He pursed his lips in thought, before he gasped. “I saw Drogon fly down!” He giggled then. “He scared the new people, didn’t he mama!? I saw them fall!”

 

Daenerys laughed softly along with him. “Yes, my love. Our guests have never seen dragons before, and when Drogon dropped by to say ‘hello’, they were all quite shocked.” Rhaego nodded, moving his gaze down to the dragon chain Daenerys wore around her shoulder. He traced the dragon heads with a finger. “Rhaego,” Daenerys said softly. “Do you remember who I told you was coming home?”

 

Rhaego stilled, whipping his head up, eyes widening. “Ser Barry!” He gasped, face breaking out into a smile. He straightened, practically jumping in Daenerys’ lap. “Ser Barry is back!”

 

“Yes he is, my love.” Daenerys smoothed some of his silver hair out from his face. “And he is _very_ excited to see you.”

 

“He is!?”

 

“Of course he is.” Daenerys dropped Rhaego down to his feet in front of her before standing herself. “Come along now, my love. Let us go see our good knight.” Rhaego excitedly grabbed onto Daenerys’ outstretched hand and they made for the door.

 

They walked down the hall, Rhaego vibrating on his feet, towards Ser Barristan’s room. They’d just arrived, and were about to knock, when the door flew open. “Oh! My queen,” Ser Barristan greeted, bowing his head.

 

“Ser Barry!” Rhaego exclaimed, rushing forward, hugging Ser Barristan’s legs. Daenerys smiled at them from where she stood in the hall.

 

“My, how much you’ve grown, my prince!” Ser Barristan kneeled down to Rhaego’s height, holding his shoulders. “I hope you’ve been a good boy for your mother,” he said sternly.

 

Rhaego nodded his head vehemently. “Yes, Ser Barry! I’ve been a _very_ good boy! Right mama!?” He persisted, turning towards Daenerys.

 

Daenerys stepped forward, smiling warmly at them both. She smoothed a hand over Rhaego’s soft hair, coming to rest it on his back. “Of course, my love.”

 

Rhaego smiled brightly at her, then turned backed to Ser Barristan, who had stood back up to his full height. “Mama said you were in Essos! She said we used to live there, but I don’t really remember it, because I was just a baby!”

 

“Yes, Rhaego. I went on a very important mission.” Rhaego’s eyes widened at that, his eyebrows shooting up his forehead. “ _And_ ,” Ser Barristan paused a brief moment, looking up at Daenerys. She knew what he was asking and nodded. He smiled warmly at her, before looking back down at Rhaego, who was still very much enthralled by whatever Ser Barristan might say. He took a few steps back as he spoke. “I’ve brought gifts.”

 

Rhaego gasped loudly, jumping up and down where he stood. He kept turning from Daenerys to Ser Barristan as he did so. Daenerys began walking into Ser Barristan’s room, gently nudging Rhaego in as well with the hand on his back. Though he hardly needed nudging, of course. Once Daenerys had moved the slightest to take a first step inside the room, Rhaego had launched himself inside. Ser Barristan and Daenerys shared an amused look and chuckled.

 

Rhaego strode forward, stopping to stand next to Ser Barristan and looked around the room. His eyes landed on a few parcels laying on the floor at the foot of the bed. He turned towards Ser Barristan then, eyes asking everything he was too excited to say. Ser Barristan nodded towards the parcels. “Go on. They’re all yours.” Rhaego squealed in delight as he ran towards the gifts.

 

Daenerys shook her head from where she stood next to Ser Barristan. “You spoil him,” she said, smiling widely as she watched her son excitedly open each gift.

 

Ser Barristan nodded. “Tis true, your grace.... But so do you,” he said softly, smiling at her when she turned towards him, eyes narrowed but smile still in place. She shook her head gently, before turning towards the sofa situated on the other side of the room. She walked towards it, motioning for Ser Barristan to follow. They sat down and watched Rhaego open and play with the gifts. He was whispering and gasping to himself in surprise at many of the things he’d received.

 

“We missed you, Ser Barristan,” Daenerys said softly, her eyes still on Rhaego.

 

Ser Barristan smiled warmly at her. “I missed you all as well, your grace.”

 

Daenerys smiled, turning in her seat, facing Ser Barristan now. “How was your trip?” She spoke softer, hoping Rhaego would be much too engrossed in his gifts to be distracted by any conversation happening around him.

 

Ser Barristan glanced over towards Rhaego, finding him to be examining a few wooden toy ships and animals. Lowering his head a bit closer to Daenerys, Ser Barristan replied, “It was very enlightening, your grace. There is much we didn’t know. Much that is imperative _you_ know.” He glanced back towards Rhaego, who was now creating his own little world with the toys he’d gotten. “My companions — the ones I brought back with me — have all been exceedingly generous to me. They helped gather information and gave me a gift far more precious than I thought I could ever receive.” Daenerys listened with apt attention, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. She was still slightly confused nonetheless. _And what might this gift be?_ “But, my queen, this gift is not something for _me_ , though I do feel it as so…. It is a gift for _you_.” He glanced over at Rhaego once again. “It is a gift for _you and Rhaego_.”

 

Daenerys stared at him in confusion. “What is it?” She asked softly, equal parts excited and hesitant, nervous.

 

At Ser Barristan’s smile, Daenerys felt calmer. “It is something, or rather, _someone_ we thought to be forever lost.” Daenerys’ gasp was barely audible as her mind raced. She looked away, seemingly at nothing, and tried gathering her thoughts. _Someone we thought to be forever lost? Who could that possibly be?_ When she looked back towards the old knight, he was still smiling. “I want nothing more than to bring them to you immediately, but unfortunately for all of us, my companions did not take well to travel by sea.” Ser Barristan sighed. “They hope it is not too much trouble for them to stay in their rooms for the rest of the night to rest.”

 

“They will not be joining us for dinner then?”

 

Ser Barristan shook his head. “They wish they could, but are still very sea sick and wish not to make a mess or fools of themselves in your presence. They’ve assured me, however, that by morning they should all be well again.”

 

“Ah, very good then. Please do ask them to join us when we break our fast then. I would be glad to finally meet them.”

 

Ser Barristan sighed in relief and smiled brightly. “I will be sure to do so, your grace. I’m confident they will be extremely happy to join us.”

 

Daenerys smiled back at him, thoughts swirling. She played back what he’d just said to her, and pinned onto one comment in particular. “Ser Barristan, you said you want nothing more than to bring this person to me immediately…. Is one of your companions this person, then?”

 

Ser Barristan nodded. “It is…. _She_ is.”

 

Daenerys’ eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She could only recall one woman accompanying Ser Barristan to shore, and she did not look familiar to her at all. “ _She?_ She who? I only remember seeing one woman with you; a woman I did not recognize.”

 

Ser Barristan sighed, running a hand through the hair that still remained upon his head. “Yes, you are correct. The woman you saw today, you would not recognize. She is not of whom I speak, your grace. The identity of the woman I have brought along with me was necessary to be kept secret. It’s—”

 

“The person in the cloak,” Daenerys interrupted. At Ser Barristan’s nod, she added, “I couldn’t see their face. I could barely see anything to note of them at all.”

 

Ser Barristan nodded again. “Indeed, your grace. It was important for us to keep her hidden, to keep her identity a secret until we were able to see you again. If the wrong people had found out about who she is at the wrong time… well, your grace, suffice it to say I believe things would’ve gotten much worse than anyone could expect. I am extremely glad she has been able to hide herself for as long as she has, and that we were able to make it to Dragonstone, back to you, without coming into contact with anyone… undesirable.”

 

Daenerys took in a deep breath before exhaling slowly. She took a moment to absorb all that Ser Barristan had just said. _A woman… someone thought to be lost to us forever?_ Daenerys sighed as she wracked her brain. _Who could she be?_ She sat further back on the sofa and focused her sights on Rhaego. She smiled as she watched him playing with all the gifts he’d received. Daenerys was about to turn back towards the commander of her Queensguard, but before she could open her mouth to speak, Ser Barristan cleared his throat.

 

“There is something else I’d like to speak to you about, your grace.” Daenerys nodded at him to continue. “The Starks… What _exactly_ are they doing here at Dragonstone? What is this potential alliance you’ve spoken of?”

 

“Well, we’re not entirely sure on the specifics to any potential alliance between us and the North. In truth, we were approached by a red priestess from Ashai, Melisandre, who spoke of a prophecy. She suggested I summon the King in the North, Jon Snow to come to Dragonstone.” Daenerys paused to give Ser Barristan a moment to take in the information, and sure enough he had questions.

 

“A prophecy, your grace?” he asked, face growing weary.

 

Daenerys nodded. “ _The prince or princess who was promised will bring the dawn_ ,” she said in High Valyrian. She repeated it again in the common tongue. “She claims I have a part to play in this prophecy, as does Jon Snow.”

 

Ser Barristan looked away, eyebrows furrowed, face pensive. He shook his head slightly before turning back to her. “And do you believe this to be true?”

 

“I’m not sure, Ser. However, it would be foolish of me, of any of us, to ignore it altogether. After everything I’ve seen and experienced… dragons hadn’t been seen in over a century until I walked into my husband’s funeral pyre and hatched them. There is magic in this world. It would be remiss to dismiss this prophecy without a second thought.”

 

Ser Barristan still looked hesitant, but he couldn’t argue with her reasoning. There is merit to her argument. After all, she is Daenerys Stormborn, the Mother of Dragons. She brought a species thought be extinct back into the world. Fire does not harm her. _But Rhaegar believed in prophecies too… and we lost him far too soon because of it_. Sighing, he gave a nod to his queen.

 

“Initially, I was not very keen on summoning the northman. I found it quite odd to find a red priestess at our doors suggesting something so… seemingly random. But, Lord Tyrion is familiar with the man.” At that, Ser Barristan’s eyebrows went up. “He said he had traveled with Jon Snow to the Wall when he had first joined the Night’s Watch. Tyrion spoke somewhat highly of him. And… additionally, my summons asks for him to bend the knee and swear fealty.”

 

Ser Barristan nodded. “If he was a man of the Night’s Watch, then how is he here? Once they’ve sworn their vows, it is for life.” He shook his head fervently. “I don’t understand the situation, your grace. I had met his father, Lord Ned Stark, and he was a kind, honorable man. I have no doubt he’d passed that onto his children. It is quite odd to me how this Jon Snow would still even be alive after having _deserted_ from the Night’s Watch, let alone be crowned as King in the North.”

 

Daenerys agreed wholeheartedly. _Ser Barristan is right. Something is not adding up_. “Ser Barristan,” she began, shifting in her seat. The knight turned to her, leaning back slightly in his seat. “There is something I’d like to ask you regarding our impending dinner with our northern guests.” Ser Barristan nodded for her to continue. “This is something I have actually been thinking about quite a lot recently. We’ve finally arrived to Westeros. For the past five years we’ve managed to keep Rhaego’s existence a secret. Now that we are here, it is the most dangerous time for anyone to know about him…. Though, I’m afraid I think I may need to announce him soon. I…” Daenerys sighed, frustrated. “I would like your advice. What do you think I should do?” She looked over towards Rhaego who was giggling as he moved toys around him. Daenerys smiled lovingly. “I do not want to announce him yet. I want to keep him as protected as possible. But I fear some won’t believe him to truly be my son, after so many years of keeping him hidden away.” Daenerys sighed again, and when she looked back to face Ser Barristan, he was looking over at Rhaego.

 

Ser Barristan nodded his head. “I understand you wholeheartedly, your grace. I never had children of my own, but I was often surrounded by them. It is not difficult to want to always protect them, to keep them safe, away from harm.” He turned back to her. “I understand why you might think some here in Westeros would be hesitant to believe Rhaego is truly yours. And I know many who would balk at the notion of…” He trailed off, shaking his head. “Only you can decide what’s best. He is _your_ son. Only you can know what is the right thing to do.”

 

Daenerys looked down to her lap, fiddling with her mother’s ring. It wasn’t the answer she wanted to hear, but it was the answer she expected from Ser Barristan. “Well,” she looked back to Ser Barristan. “At tonight’s dinner with our guests, do you think it would be safe enough to bring Rhaego along? I dread leaving him alone for dinner. We always have our meals together, Ser Barristan. I do not want politics to get in the way of my time with him more than necessary.”

 

“Well, your grace. I believe it _would_ be safe to have him with you at dinner. There are but few northerners and many of us. We outnumber them greatly. Should they try to harm you or the prince, they would not make it out of the great hall alive. However… that is only in respect to dinner time. It would become a much larger problem should they then decide to write home or to any of their own allies and divulge this information.”

 

“Yes, you’re quite right.” Daenerys nodded, huffing as she leaned back on the sofa completely.

 

“Whatever you decide, your grace, I will be right beside the both of you. No one will _ever_ be able to get to you or the prince whilst I’m around. I’ve sworn this to you before. I swear it to you again now.”

 

Daenerys looked up to Ser Barristan, love and gratitude shining in her eyes. She reached out and patted his hand. “Thank you, Ser Barristan. I am immensely glad we have you back with us.”

 

* * *

 

Daenerys and Rhaego had gone back to their chambers to freshen up and get ready for dinner. While they did, Daenerys grew more and more nervous. She’d decided on bringing Rhaego with her to the dinner with their northern guests. She’d debated with herself for almost an hour, going back and forth between keeping him away from them and finally beginning to announce him to the world. It had begun to give her a headache, though, thanks to Missandei, she was able to get rid of. However, it felt as though nothing she did could keep her nerves at bay. They kept coming upon her in waves. She’d feel fine one moment, confident in herself and her guards, and the next moment she’d be overcome with fear. _There is nothing to worry about. The guards will keep us safe… Surely should they try to relay the information of Rhaego’s existence to anyone Lord Varys would find out before anything could come of it… But what if they are successful?_ There were so many contradicting scenarios swirling around through Daenerys’ head. She desperately tried to calm herself. She didn’t need people noticing her immense discomfort and bringing it up.

 

“Mama?” Rhaego asked from where he sat in front of her. She’d been lacing up his boots. It was the last thing they needed to do before they were to head down to the great hall for dinner.

 

“Yes, my love?” she replied, not looking up from his boots.

 

He didn’t respond right away. Once Daenerys was finished lacing up his boots and she looked up at him, he quietly asked, “Are you sad?”

 

Daenerys sighed, deflating. “I’m not sad, my sweet.” She reached for him and he hopped off his seat so she could pick him up and settle him on her lap. “Why do you think that?” she asked, leaning back in her chair.

 

Rhaego leaned back against her arm, resting his head on her shoulder so he could look at her. “Because you look sad, mama.”

 

“I look sad?” Rhaego nodded, looking quite sad himself. “Oh, sweetling.” Daenerys hugged him closer, wrapping her arms snuggly around him. “I’m not sad. There is just a lot going on that is.… I’m just tired, my love,” she said quietly. She felt Rhaego nod against her shoulder and heard a muffled ‘okay, mama’. Sighing, she sat up. “Alright then.” She leaned her head down to see Rhaego’s face. “Thank you for worrying about me, sweetheart, but you needn’t worry, okay? Mama is just fine.” She spoke quietly, smoothing Rhaego’s hair out of his face.

 

“Okay.”

 

Daenerys smiled and set him down gently. “Now come along. It’s time for dinner.” She stood up and reached out a hand for Rhaego to hold. They began walking toward the great hall, meeting Missandei and Grey Worm on the way there. They were a few turns away, when Daenerys stopped. She motioned for Missandei and Grey Worm to go on ahead of them. Her two friends only ended up walking to the end of the hall to wait for them instead.

 

Daenerys turned to Rhaego and crouched down to his eye level holding his hands in hers between them. “Do you remember what I told you earlier?”

 

Rhaego nodded. “Be careful with the new people.”

 

Daenerys’ lips turned up slightly at his wording. “Yes, my love. I need you to be careful around them. They don’t know about you and will most likely be surprised. Now, I need to keep you safe, so stay by me and Missandei, okay. No matter what.”

 

Again, Rhaego nodded and smiled. “Okay, mama. No matter what.” With a kiss to his forehead, Daenerys stood and once again, they continued their walk to the great hall.

 

* * *

 

The great hall had been rearranged for this dinner. It was not as big as Rhaego’s nameday celebration or gathering of all her allies, so the lack of tables and chairs made the hall look greater than usual. Daenerys had decided they would connect two large tables together so they could all face each other. Rather than sit at a high table away from her guests, Daenerys wanted to ensure that there was a semblance of togetherness, hoping the King in the North would pick up on the notion and be more amenable to an equally beneficial alliance between them.

 

When she arrived to the entrance of the great hall with Rhaego, Missandei, and Grey Worm, it seemed their guests had only just arrived. They were barely taking their seats at the table. With one glance to Missandei, her closest friend took Grey Worm’s hand and led him inside the great hall ahead of her and Rhaego.

 

Looking down at her son, Daenerys squeezed Rhaego’s hand. “Are you ready to meet our guests, Rhaego?”

 

Rhaego was staring into the hall intently, looking at all the new faces. Normally, he had no problem at the prospect of meeting new people. It was actually one of the most easiest things for him to do. He was so exuberant and bright, so energetic and friendly, it was easy for him to make friends. _But that is only with Dothraki and Unsullied. He’s never met anyone outside of our little bubble_.

 

“Rhaego?” Daenerys crouched down next to him and he finally turned towards her. “Are you alright, my love?”

 

Nodding, Rhaego let out a sigh. “Yes, mama. I’m ok,” he said with a smile.

 

“Alright then. Shall we?” she said, standing up again and taking his hand in hers again. With a smile, she led him into the great hall.

 

Conversations were already flowing as they walked in. She noticed Lord Tyrion sat across from Jon Snow. Ser Davos and Arya Stark sat to his right. Lord Varys sat to Tyrion’s left with Ser Barristan to his right. Daenerys was to sit at the head of the table, Rhaego to her right, with Missandei to his right. Grey Worm would have sat next to Missandei, but he had decided to eat earlier and stand guard behind them instead. _“We do not know these strangers, my queen. I will stand guard behind you and watch them,”_ he had said.

 

With her queenly mask in place, Daenerys walked to her seat, leading Rhaego by the hand as she did so. Everyone stood as a hush fell across the hall while they walked to their seats, and then surely enough, she could hear faint whispers beginning to come from their guests. From the corner of her eye, she noticed how the young Stark girl and Ser Davos had leaned towards the very quiet King in the North. She couldn’t hear what they were whispering about, but she had a guess.

 

When they reached their seats, Missandei gave them a reassuring smile. She relaxed a bit, and glancing down towards Rhaego, she could tell he did too.

 

Before Daenerys sat down, she looked out towards everyone gathered for dinner. She gave them all a smile and sat down. Once everyone had followed suit, she said, “Thank you all for joining us for dinner. I hope you’ve all had enough chance to rest a bit from your journey.”

 

It took him a moment, after Ser Davos had to nudge his arm, but Jon Snow eventually focused back to her. “Uh, yes. Yes. Thank you, your grace.”

 

“Uh, begging your pardon, your grace, but… I believe there is a new face amongst us this evening,” Ser Davos hesitantly said, glancing over at Rhaego.

 

Rhaego had been trying not to stare at their guests, Daenerys could tell. He kept looking in their direction, but would then take to staring down at the table or back towards her. At Ser Davos’ comment, he looked towards the man, meeting his eyes for the briefest moment, before turning to look at her. Daenerys smiled, “Yes, indeed Ser Davos.” Turning to her son, Daenerys reached out and placed her hand atop his, squeezing reassuringly. “This is Rhaego. My son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I had finished writing this and re-read it, I realized... How is it that not much happens with so many words?! Dx 
> 
> Don't worry, though. I will try to speed things up again next chapter!
> 
> Anyways, what did y'all think? Who do you think is the mystery woman Ser Barristan is talking about? Please leave your thoughts in the comments! Let me know what you liked, what you'd like to see, and maybe I'll be able to fit it into the story. :)
> 
> See y'all next week! 
> 
> XOXO


	8. Quite Surprising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with their northern guests.
> 
> And........
> 
> We finally find out who the mystery woman Ser Barristan brought with him is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, sorry y'all for the slight delay. I know I said I'd be updating on Mondays, but uh... I end up posting during the early hours on Tuesdays instead... My bad! xD 
> 
> Anyways, here is chapter 8! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :)

Everyone was quiet. Jon, Arya, and Ser Davos were all stunned. They had never heard of Daenerys Targaryen ever having a son. No one had. Jon and Ser Davos shared a look. They remembered their shared time at the Wall. When Stannis Baratheon had still been alive, he’d stayed at Castle Black for a while, trying to persuade Jon to join him in fighting the Boltons. He’d told Jon he would legitimize him, so long as he’d pledge fealty to him, as well as get the Wildlings to fight for him when the battles made it farther south. Both Jon and Ser Davos wracked their brains, trying to recall each and every piece of information that had made it to the Wall regarding Daenerys Targaryen. For the life of them, neither could not recall there _ever_ being any information on Daenerys having a son. In fact, as far as anybody in the seven kingdoms knew, Daenerys had lost the baby in the Great Grass Sea.

 

Jon thought back to his conversations with Maester Aemon. When the news had reached them at Castle Black of Daenerys’ movements, about how she’d lost her husband and her son, Jon remembered seeing the maester look devastated. _A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing_. In all the ravens that he’d read, never did one say a thing about any surviving child.

 

_Gods, a_ ** _child_**. Jon sat back a bit. He couldn’t take his eyes off the little boy. _He is so small. Couldn’t be any more than 5 years old_. Sighing, Jon looked over at Davos, the both of them coming to a silent agreement. _Talk of the Night King and army of the dead will have to wait until tomorrow at least_. Jon glanced over towards Arya, noticing her watching the boy as well.

 

Arya was confused. She looked from Daenerys to her son, taking in the new information. During her time in Braavos, she’d heard a lot about the Dragon Queen. Almost everyone she came across praised the Mother of Dragons. They had all seemed to be grateful for her, adore her, admire her. Of all the gossips and rumors she’d heard in Braavos, Arya could not recall one involving a son. The only children people had seemed to associate the Queen with were her dragons.

 

Whilst they had all been processing this news, Daenerys and her advisors watched it unfold. She noticed Tyrion’s small smirk as he watched the King in the North’s facial expressions change. She internally rolled her eyes at his behavior. _One would think **he** was the child in the room_.

 

The silence had stretched for only a few minutes, though it felt like hours for Daenerys. She kept Rhaego’s hand in hers, smiling to him, wanting to make sure he was comfortable. When he smiled back, she sighed, calming down some. Looking up, she caught Missandei’s eye. Her friend smiled reassuringly. However, her smile then turned into a smirk as she glanced towards their guests and then back to her. Daenerys shook her head slightly at her, causing Missandei to smile wider. She took a sip of her wine to try to cover it up, not wanting their guests to think she was laughing at them. _Even though Daenerys knows she is. I really must keep her away from the wine. She’s spent too much time in Tyrion’s company_.

 

Ser Davos was the first to speak, breaking the silence. “Forgive me, your grace. I do sincerely hope I do not sound rude, but... how?” Daenerys smirked and titled her head, raising an eyebrow in question. She could hear Lord Tyrion and even Lord Varys snicker. She even saw Arya smirk and silently shake with laughter. The man’s face reddened a bit as he realized what he’d just said. “Forgive me, I— I didn’t mean,” he sighed, frustratingly shaking his head. More snickers came from Tyrion and Arya. Missandei joined in as well, bringing her cup of wine back up to her lips in an attempt to hide her quiet laughter. Daenerys even saw Jon Snow break into a small smile as he silently watched his advisor stutter through his thoughts. “Apologies, your grace. I only meant... Well, we are quite shocked. No one has ever heard of you having a son. As far as we knew— As far as anyone knew, he didn’t exist.”

 

All eyes were on her now. She gave Davos a nod. “Indeed Ser Davos,” she sighed, looking towards Rhaego, who was watching her, eyes shining, brimming with curiosity. She squeezed his hand before turning her gaze back to Davos. “You are correct. As far as anyone knew, Rhaego didn’t exist.” Pausing, she glanced over to Ser Barristan. Her trusted knight nodded to her in encouragement. “You see, when _I_ was a child, my brother Viserys and I were never able to stay in one place. We were constantly running from Robert Baratheon’s assassins. We were forced on the run all throughout Braavos and the Free Cities. When I had my son, I made the decision to keep his existence a secret in order to keep him safe. If the world knew about him, if people who we couldn’t _trust_ knew about him, there is absolutely no doubt he would become as much a target as I am. One word from any of my enemies, like Cersei Lannister, and he would only be in even greater danger. I did not want my son to have to endure what I did at his age. Though, now that we’ve finally arrived to Westeros, I am that much closer to taking the iron throne away from Cersei. And as much as I’d love to keep Rhaego hidden and locked away protected forever, I cannot.... It is unfortunately not the reality. Not anymore. That is why I am now introducing him to the world beyond the one he’s grown up in.” Daenerys glances over everyone’s faces, taking in how they are taking in what she’s said. She notices Ser Davos’ facial expression turn to one of understanding, his eyes softening. Arya Stark is still as critical as she was when she first arrived. However, Daenerys does notice a softness shine through the young girl’s gaze when she looked over to Rhaego. The look is gone as soon as she’d noticed it, once Arya’s eyes focused back on her. Jon Snow’s expression is much like his younger sister’s, though the softness in his gaze does not waver or disappear. He looks from Rhaego to Daenerys. Like Ser Davos, Daenerys can see understanding in his eyes.

 

Daenerys returns her gaze to the Northman’s advisor. Head held high, eyes ablaze with conviction, she says, “Now, I don’t believe I need to tell you all how important and sensitive this is?” She looks to each of their guests, blazing eyes staring into each of theirs. “You all are most welcome here on Dragonstone, but that can easily change.” They all continue to stare. Daenerys notices Ser Davos looking quite nervous, whereas Jon and Arya are still both very serious. It’s very clear that the young Stark girl does not appreciate being threatened. _Not a threat, but a promise. If there is any word from them about Rhaego… if there is anything done that can inevitably harm him, they will not be welcome here any longer. Fire and blood will come for them_. Like Daenerys, Rhaego watches their guests attentively.

 

Ser Davos nods, looking to Jon and Arya. They follow his lead, nodding as well. “We understand wholeheartedly, your grace,” he says. Subtly, he nudges Jon with his elbow.

 

Jon clears his throat, nodding as he looks to Rhaego and back to Daenerys. “Yes, of course. We are not gossips, your grace, nor do we punish or use children to wage war. You have our word.”

 

Daenerys stared each of them down, sizing them up. Her advisors had told her how much northerners prided themselves in their honor and word. _Of course, history does not exactly convey such… not for the entire north at least_. She looked from Jon to Davos to Arya and back. _From what Tyrion and Varys have told me, it seems like the word of many northerners mean little to nothing these days_. “Yes, but Jon Snow is practically an exact copy of his father in that regard, your grace,” Tyrion had said. He and Varys had explained to her how honorable Ned Stark had been — _so honorable, it lead to his death_ — and how alike Jon Snow was in that aspect.

 

Sighing, Daenerys nods, easing back in her seat. She relaxes slightly. _They’ve only just arrived here. And I don’t know them at all. While I trust my advisors, their opinions and past encounters with them are just not enough for me at the moment_. “Good.” _I will have my guards keep a close eye on them. I need to ensure they will not betray me should we come into a solid alliance_. Then she smiles, as if the previous conversation hadn’t occurred. “Now, shall we enjoy our dinner?” She looks around the table, nods and satisfied grins greeting her. Just then, servants enter the great hall, plates full of food in their hands. “I hope you don’t mind. I had our cooks make some more eastern foods. But, if they are not agreeable with you, we do have some Westerosi foods Lord Tyrion, Lord Varys and Ser Barristan tell me are just as delicious.”

 

“Ser Barristan Selmy?” Arya leans forward in her seat, looking towards Ser Barristan. She almost knocks over the plate being placed in front of her.

 

Ser Barristan chuckles, as do many sitting around the table. “Yes, my lady.”

 

“The greatest knight in the Seven Kingdoms.” Arya looked to him with respect and admiration.

 

“Well, my lady, perhaps I was… but that was a long time ago.” Ser Barristan smiled at her. Arya returned the smile and nodded, before digging in to her plate of food.

 

Ser Davos took a sip from his cup of wine. “So, if you don’t mind me asking, the last I had heard of you, Ser Barristan, you left the Kingsguard after Joffrey was crowned. How did you come to be in the service of Daenerys Targaryen?” he asked.

 

Daenerys smiled softly as she remembered when Ser Barristan first came into her life. She was extremely grateful to have him at her side. He was the last connection she’d found to her family. There was one evening in particular that came to Daenerys’ mind. She’d had a grueling day, wanting nothing more than to bathe and fall into her bed. Ser Barristan had found her in the halls of the Great Pyramid looking exhausted. He walked with her to her rooms. Somehow their conversation had led to a memory of Ser Barristan’s involving her brother Rhaegar and her mother Rhaella.

 

“ _I was walking through the Red Keep to remind the prince of his training session, when I found him and your mother in the garden. He was playing his harp and singing for her. How they smiled afterwards. It saddens me to no end that they are not here with you.”_

 

Those moments were some Daenerys cherished the most. She always enjoyed hearing all of Ser Barristan’s stories. She’d begun to tell those same stories to Rhaego on the ship during their journey from Meereen to Dragonstone, and like her, he enjoyed them to no end.

 

“Your grace,” Jon began, hesitantly. He glanced over towards Davos and Arya. Turning his gaze down into his cup of wine, he continued, “If you don’t mind me asking,” he looked back up towards her then, “how did your dragons come to be?” He glanced back over towards his sister and added, “News travels rather slowly to the north, and well… we were all very hesitant to believe that dragons had truly returned to the world once again.”

 

Daenerys smiled and nodded. _Nobody seems to believe it until they’ve had the chance to seem them_. “Yes, well, you are not the only ones to have been hesitant to believe so. Now, years ago, I was gifted three dragon eggs by a man named Illyrio Mopatis for my wedding to Khal Drogo. He had said that time had turned them to stone. They were very beautiful things. Regardless of what he’d said, I felt a warmth every time I held them.” Pausing, she took a sip of wine. Everyone was watching her, listening attentively to her story, even those who already knew of the events. “After my husband died, we readied a funeral pyre for him. That night, I had the eggs laid around him, despite the protests from the few from the khalasar who had remained with me. Once the fire was lit, I walked into the funeral pyre. Come morning, my husband and the funeral pyre had been turned to ash, yet I stood unharmed with my dragons clinging to me.”

 

Jon, Arya, and Davos looked at her in quiet awe, taking in what she’d said. Daenerys could tell they were in slight disbelief. _No one seems to ever take that part seriously, even when my three fire-breathing sons fly the skies above us all_.

 

The rest of the dinner went as smoothly as Daenerys had hoped. Conversation had come rather easily for everyone. Tyrion had told countless jokes, though only half of them brought laughter. She and Missandei had told stories of what living in Essos had been like. Even Rhaego had joined in on the conversations. He told many stories, though most made little sense to the adults sitting around him. Regardless, his stories brought smiles to everyone’s faces.

 

They had all stayed, even after the food was consumed, and all that was left was the wine. Laughter filled the room as Tyrion told yet another joke. Daenerys looked around, marveling at how the night had gone. She was sure the dinner would be painfully awkward and uncomfortable. She had honestly not looked forward to interacting with the King in the North and his companions. Not yet, at least. She’d had much rather spend more time catching up with Ser Barristan, and was rather frustrated that they had all arrived at the same time.

 

Now, Rhaego sat in her lap, beginning to doze off. It was not so late yet, but he’d had a long day himself. She could tell he wanted to stay longer, though. His eyes would droop, and his head would rest on her shoulder for a short moment, before he’d shoot right up and look around, eyes half-lidded.

 

“Shall we go to bed?” she whispered down to him.

 

Yawning, he shook his head. “No, mama. I wanna stay more.”

 

Daenerys glanced around the table, eyes briefly meeting Ser Barristan’s and then Jon Snow’s. She immediately returned her gaze down to her son. “Are you sure, my love? You wouldn’t want to fall asleep at the table in front of our guests, now would you?” she whispered, gently smoothing hair away from his face.

 

Rhaego yawned again, reaching out to take a sip from his cup of water. “Shall I take him to his bed, your grace?” Missandei offered. Daenerys was hesitant to answer her. She wanted to leave as well, but knew it could be perceived as rude to her guests. _But they would understand, wouldn’t they?_ Daenerys too had grown tired and wanted to simply rest and see to it that her son was put comfortably to bed. As if reading her mind, Missandei added, “Unless you’d only like me to accompany you, your grace. I’m sure our guests wouldn’t mind saying goodnight now rather than later into the night.”

 

From her left, Ser Barristan leaned towards her. “Missandei is correct, your grace. We have all been dining for much longer than I have seen most dinners last. I, myself, was about to retire for the night.” Their encouraging smiles helped to ease her mind.

 

By this point, Rhaego had abandoned all attempts to stay awake and was now snoring quietly against her shoulder. Carefully, she gathered him more comfortably in her arms and stood. Missandei and Ser Barristan followed suit. The room quieted down and all eyes found her.

 

Daenerys smiled out to everyone. “It has been quite an eventful day and I must say, this evening’s dinner has been exceptionally enjoyable. But I must bid you all a good night now and retire for the night. Please do stay as long as you’d like, however. I will see you all again tomorrow afternoon.” She spoke quietly, keeping in mind Rhaego’s sleeping form in her arms, but loud enough that everyone could hear.

 

Everyone nodded, offering their own ‘good night’s and ‘sleep well, your grace’s. As Daenerys walked out of the great hall, Missandei and Ser Barristan trailing behind, many eyes followed their every step.

 

* * *

 

The next morning brought cloudy grey skies. It was the coldest it had been since they had arrived to Dragonstone. Daenerys woke early, the sun barely seen rising in the sky. The grey clouds dimmed the brightness so much, Daenerys could not tell the time. Slowly, she got up from her bed, stretching out languidly. Walking across the room, she checked in on Rhaego. _Still asleep_. Smiling to herself, she walked back inside her room, beginning to get ready for the day.

 

Just as she finished changing into her outfit for the day, there was a knock at the door. She quickly glanced into Rhaego’s room and saw that he was still asleep. When she arrived at her bedroom door, she opened it to reveal Missandei on the other side. Smiling, she let her friend inside.

 

“Good morning, your grace. Sleep well?”

 

“Yes.” Daenerys sighed as Missandei began to braid her hair. “And you, my dear friend? Did _you_ sleep well?” She eyed Missandei through the mirror. At Missandei’s blush and sheepish smile, Daenerys smirked. “It appears you slept _very well_ , my friend.” She could see a small pinkish mark on Missandei’s neck peaking out from underneath her coat.

 

“I slept well enough,” Missandei said, now composed. She couldn’t meet Daenerys’ eyes, however.

 

Daenerys chuckled. “You’ll have to tell me all about it sometime later,” she said, turning her head to find Rhaego walking into her room. Missandei tied off the ends of Daenerys’ braids and took a step back. As Daenerys stood, she gave one more smirk to her closest friend before turning to her son.

 

“G’morning mama. G’morning Missy,” he said, hopping onto Daenerys’ bed.

 

“Good morning, my prince,” Missandei said. She turned to Daenerys once more. “Your grace, I saw Ser Barristan in the hallways on my way here, and he asked me to inform you he has set up the great hall with a spread to break your fast. He said he will be waiting for you along with his companions.” She glanced over to Rhaego, who was trying to tie up his boots by himself. “He also asked that you bring Rhaego, for he said there is a gift awaiting the both of you.”

 

Daenerys nodded, hugging her friend. “Thank you, Missandei. Rhaego and I will be heading there shortly.” Smirking, she added, “There is still much time left until our formal meeting with the King in the North…. Perhaps you’d like to spend that time doing something rather enjoyable.” Once again, Missandei’s face turned red.

 

Shaking her head, smiling at Daenerys, Missandei replied, “Very well, then. I shall do exactly that.” She stood up straighter and held her head high. Jutting her chin out, she added, “Now, I shall see you later at the meeting, your grace.” Daenerys’ smile widened and she chuckled as her friend left.

 

Once she and Rhaego were properly ready, they headed off towards the great hall. On their walk throughout the castle, Rhaego talked nonstop about their northern guests and everything he heard at the previous night’s dinner. It was endearing to hear Rhaego’s version of events.

 

As they walked into the great hall, she saw Ser Barristan immediately, noting some of his companions were scattered throughout the room. The short, blond man was by the windows, watching as the skies turned a more gloomy grey. The brown haired woman stood at the other side of the room, admiring the dragon carvings along the walls. Ser Barristan’s cloaked companion was the only one standing by him, however. Their head was bowed, so she still couldn’t make out any of their features. Though, as soon as she and Rhaego walked into their line of sight, she noticed how their arms dropped to their sides and head shook slightly.

 

“Ser Barristan,” Daenerys greeted, smiling to her trusted knight.

 

“Ser Barry!” Rhaego greeted.

 

Ser Barristan stepped forward, chuckling. “Good morning, your grace, my prince.” He turned his head slightly, looking over towards his cloaked companion and motioned them forward. Slowly they approached. His other two companions joined them, stopping off to the side. They wordlessly greeted her and Rhaego, smiling and bowing their heads.

 

Despite trusting Ser Barristan with her life, Daenerys was nervous about what could transpire. It had taken over her thoughts, thinking about who it could possibly be underneath the cloak. _Somebody we had thought to be forever lost_. Gripping Rhaego’s hand a little tighter, Daenerys kept her smile in place as she waited for the cloaked stranger to stop next to Ser Barristan. They were slightly taller than her and she caught the faint scent of lavender.

 

Ser Barristan smiled a bit wider when he finally turned back to her and Rhaego. “Your grace, prince Rhaego, I would like to introduce to you my companions I found in Essos.” He looked to his left, where the other two stood. At his look, they stepped forward. Gesturing to the brown haired woman, Ser Barristan said, “This is Ella. She is a very capable and exceptionally talented healer.” Then, he gestured to the short, blond man. “This is Milo. He is a highly skilled fighter and well versed in plants and other natural resources. They’ve both helped us greatly in many a trying time.” Ella and Milo bowed their heads once again.

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, your grace. And you, my prince. We have heard many amazing stories about you,” Ella said, smiling.

 

Milo added. “Indeed, your grace. It is wonderful to finally meet you and the prince.”

 

“And it is equally a pleasure to meet you, as well,” Daenerys replied, smiling kindly. “Any friend of Ser Barristan is most welcome, I assure you.” Turning back to Ser Barristan, she could practically feel the nervousness radiating off of him. It worried Daenerys slightly, even though his smile had seemed to only grow brighter.

 

“And this, your grace… well, _she_  is the gift,” Ser Barristan said, motioning to his companion to take off their hood. Daenerys tilted her head slightly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as she watched the stranger carefully. Rhaego pressed closer to her side, as if sensing her slight apprehension. Finally, the stranger removed their hood, and Daenerys felt the world stop. Her stomach dropped and every breath seemed to have left her. Faintly, she heard Rhaego gasp, for when she finally saw the face of the stranger, she found them to be no stranger at all. As she stared into eyes much like her own, she felt as though she were looking into a mirror, only one that was aged. “This is your mother, your grace. Rhaella Targaryen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did y'all think???
> 
> Bet you didn't see THAT coming! xD Some of you did mention Rhaella in the comments, though, so kudos to you! 
> 
> Next chapter will heavily be Daenerys, Rhaella, and Rhaego.


	9. Tell Me A Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Rhaella reunite. The two of them, along with Rhaego, spend some quality time together. Finally, Daenerys meets with Jon Snow and their advisors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are with chapter 9. Wow, I can't believe we're already almost to double digit chapters! Writing this fic has been fun and tiring lol 
> 
> As of now, this is my longest chapter! I can't believe it, tbh. It kinda just got away from me haha
> 
> Anyways, onto chapter 9! Enjoy :)

Daenerys stumbled back, mouth agape in absolute shock. She looked from Ser Barristan to the woman in front of her. “Mother?” she gasped, eyes filling with tears. She felt Rhaego’s hand tightening his grasp around hers. She looked towards Ser Barristan again, and he nodded in encouragement, his own eyes filling with unshed tears. “H-how? I-I thought...”

 

Rhaella stepped to Daenerys, looking over her face, tears streaming down her cheeks. She smiled softly, lovingly. “I know,” she whispered. Gently, she stepped and wrapped her arms around Daenerys. Tightly, Daenerys wrapped her own around her mother, allowing the tears to flow freely now. The two embraced for minutes, neither truly believing they were together once more.

 

Rhaego stood confused. He was a bit worried, seeing his mother crying as she hugged the strange woman. Ser Barristan stepped forward and reached out his hand. Rhaego smiled up at him and placed his small in the knight’s larger one.

 

Daenerys opened her eyes, still tightly hugging her mother, and looked to Ser Barristan. He smiled to her, eyes still shining with unshed tears. She smiled and mouthed ‘thank you’, to which her trusted knight simply nodded. Looking down, she saw Rhaego’s confused expression. She gave him a reassuring smile, before finally pulling away from her mother’s embrace.

 

Rhaella hesitated, not yet wanting to let Daenerys go, but settled for pulling back and holding onto her hands. “My, how I’ve dreamt of this day,” she said softly. She let go of one of Daenerys’ hands and gently cupped her face. “I’m so happy to finally be with you once again, sweetheart. It pained me so much to see you and your brother go.” Sighing, her look of utter happiness turned to one of regret. “I’m so sorry for the life you were forced to live,” she whispered, voice wavering, cracking with emotion.

 

Daenerys shook her head, eyes once again filling with tears. She blinked, letting them fall. “It’s not your fault,” she whispered back, sniffling. Reaching up, she took her mother’s hand from her cheek and held it down in hers. “I thought... How? How are you here? What happened?” Daenerys asked, voice so quiet.

 

Rhaella looked down to their hands. She squeezed Daenerys’ hands before looking back up. Smiling softly, she said, “It’s a very long story, I’m afraid. I will gladly tell you all you would like to know, but first, I suspect there is someone who I have yet to meet.” Rhaella tilted her head to the left, where Rhaego stood next to Ser Barristan.

 

Daenerys smiled wide, looking down sheepishly. She gave her mother a nod before letting go of her hands. Turning to her right, she stepped forward and crouched down in front of Rhaego. She stretched out her arms to him. “Come here, sweetling.” Rhaego glanced towards Rhaella, who was watching the two of them with a look of utter love and regret, her eyes shining again. Quickly, Rhaego stepped into Daenerys’ waiting arms, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders.

 

When Daenerys stood back up, Rhaego had his head buried into her shoulder, barely able to peek out to eye Rhaella hesitantly. Daenerys smiled, rubbing his back gently. “Rhaego, my love, there’s someone I want you to meet,” she whispered, trying to get him to move his head from her shoulder. “Come on, sweetheart.” Slowly, Rhaego lifted his head, turning towards Rhaella, before looking to Daenerys. “This is my mother, Rhaego. Your grandmother.”

 

Rhaego’s eyebrows furrowed. “Grandmother?” He whispered, pouting.

 

Daenerys smiled reassuringly. “Yes, sweetheart. Your grandmother.” Stepping forward, Daenerys turned back to Rhaella, smiles gracing both their faces. “Mother, this is my son Rhaego.”

 

Rhaella’s face softened as she looked at Rhaego. Hesitantly, he looked back, and so Rhaella stepped closer. Reaching a hand up, she smoothed it over his silver hair. “Hello Rhaego. It’s wonderful to finally meet you. I’m your grandmother. My name is Rhaella. Can I have a hug?” She asked, gently taking his hand in hers.

 

Rhaego looked down at her hand holding his, then to Daenerys who nodded and smiled reassuringly. When he looked back to Rhaella, he gave her a small smile and nodded. Rhaella brightened, smiling widely. Daenerys passes Rhaego to Rhaella and smiles lovingly at the sight before her.

 

“Oh, aren’t you just the cutest little boy?” Rhaella coos. She’s holding Rhaego in her arms in a tight embrace, gaze never leaving his little face. She smooths hair away from his face, much like Daenerys does and Rhaego smiles, finally relaxing in her arms. He reaches out and touches the hair cascading down her shoulders. _Soft_. Rhaella glances over towards Daenerys and Ser Barristan, all smiles. “And how old are you, sweetling?”

 

Rhaego looks over to Daenerys a moment before setting his gaze back on Rhaella. _Sweetling. That’s what Daenerys calls him_. He lifts his hand, splaying his five little fingers out. “Five,” he says.

 

Rhaella smiles wistfully, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. _Five. Gods, I’ve missed my daughter’s entire life. I’ve missed my grandson’s entire life. But by the Gods, I will never miss a thing now that I’ve returned to them. Nothing will keep me away from my family any longer_. “My, my, and aren’t you such a big boy at five.” Rhaego was actually quite small for his age, not exactly looking like a five year old to most. Rhaella never liked to lie to the children. Her heart would break a little whenever they would believe wholeheartedly in anything she’d say to them, but the bright smile Rhaego gave her at her words mended that small heartbreak in an instant.

 

He turned then to Daenerys. “I’m hungry, mama. Can we eat now?” Everyone around him smiled, chuckling at his words. As if to emphasize his words, Rhaego’s stomach suddenly growled loudly for all to hear. That only made everyone laugh with ardor.

 

“Yes, my love. We can eat now.” Rhaego reached out for her, and while Rhaella was hesitant to let him go, she passed him over to his mother.

 

The six of them all sat around a table, Rhaego sitting in Daenerys’ lap, her next to Rhaella. Servants had brought in an assortment of foods early that morning; fruits, breads, puddings. At the sight, one would think there would be at least a dozen people in attendance for such a platter. As soon as they sat down, Daenerys and Rhaego couldn’t keep their eyes off of Rhaella, and neither could she.

 

“Now, I suppose you’d like to hear about how I made it here?” she asked, voice quiet and soft. Daenerys returned her smile, nodding as she hugged Rhaego to her. He watched the two of them closely, interested in their conversation. Rhaella glanced towards Ser Barristan, and after receiving an encouraging nod, she began to tell her story.

 

Rhaella sighed, turning in her seat to face her daughter and grandson. She reached out and took hold of Daenerys’ right hand, giving it a squeeze before she spoke. “I have been in Volantis all this time. My health has not been what it once was. After you were born, I had lost so much blood. Death was so very close. Everyone with me could see it, feel it. I begged for them to take you and your brother away; to take you to safety. We had known Stannis Baratheon and his fleet were coming for us for a few days by then, but I could barely move, so close to giving birth…. So, we had to stay. There had been guards posted at every door, every entrance. I remembered the sight it was when I had still been able to walk around. Then came the storm, and the pains, and I knew you were coming.” She smiled softly at Daenerys, squeezing her hand once again. “I remember holding you the one time. You were so small, my sweet daughter. I held you long enough to see your beautiful violet eyes shine up at me, long enough to see the little wisps of silver-grey hair atop your little head, long enough to give you your name; Daenerys Stormborn.” By now, both mother and daughter were letting silent tears fall down soft cheeks. Rhaego reached out and wiped away the tears from Daenerys’ face, just as she does when he cries. She huffed out a quiet laugh, kissing his forehead in thanks and hugging him tightly. “I began to drift in and out soon after. I could barely hear what anyone was saying around me. All I could think of was ensuring you and Viserys were taken to safety; taken away from the horrible men who were coming for us. Thankfully Ser Willem did. I can barely remember seeing him take you and your brother away and out the door. I was so very weak, I was so sure I wouldn’t be alive for much longer, but I used all I had to stay conscious enough to at least see that was done.

 

I ordered everyone away, but many of them didn’t listen. My handmaidens tried all they could to keep me awake, to keep me breathing… but then the shouting started, the sounds of clashing swords and crashing noises rang throughout the halls of Dragonstone. With what I thought would be my final breaths, I ordered them away. This time they listened. To this day, I do not know if they truly made it out.

 

I was hanging on by the thinnest thread, I knew. I laid in the birthing bed, weak, waiting for death to claim me. I thought it finally had when all I saw was the darkness…. But eventually, I woke on a ship, still as weak as I had been when I’d given birth to you. It took me weeks to be able to muster up enough energy to speak. It was then I found out what had transpired after I’d passed out. One last loyal Targaryen soldier had found me, my heartbeat barely noticeable, but there nonetheless. Tomas was his name. He’d been about to leave, he told me, but wanted to pay me and our house some final respects. He said he saw my chest rise up the slightest, and so checked for my pulse. He’d managed to carry me out of the castle and onto a boat through a hidden cave. He said it was truly a miracle that I managed to hang on for as long as I did. He had found a young healer somewhere the ship had first stopped. The two of them had kept me going when I was still in the darkness.

 

We eventually arrived to Volantis, where we were found by a red priestess after having been there a few days. She was a woman named Tori. We were housed in their temple. She helped me as much as she could. Though, it seemed that no matter what she did, no matter what any of the other red priests and priestesses did to help me, my health stayed the same. I was not getting better. For years and years I stayed hidden inside the temple. And during all of those years, Tori and her fellow priests and priestesses worked to help get my strength back. Then, after almost ten years, I was finally able to leave my bed. It took me another two years to be able to walk, though with assistance. Another year passed for me to be able to do so on my own. To this day we do not truly know what it was that cured me. All that Tori would say was that the Lord had willed it so. Nonetheless, I was glad to finally begin to feel better; to finally begin to feel like myself again.

 

Tomas had stayed with me for some time. He would go out and purchase anything I needed or asked for. Along with those supplies, he’d bring back any and every piece of information he could gather about what you and your brother were doing, about where you were and what was happening to you.” She paused, eyes pained. Both she and Daenerys’ eyes had turned red from their tears. Neither of them had realized, but Ser Barristan, Ella, and Milo had all excused themselves from the great hall. They’d each taken a plate with them to an outside patio not far in order to give them privacy.

 

Daenerys squeezed her mother’s hand, the two of them sharing sad smiles, knowing that the tale of the two Targaryen children was not a happy one. “It pained me so to hear of everything. My heart broke hearing how the two of you had been treated after Ser Willem’s death. My heart ached to leave Volantis and come for you, but all I could do was shed tears as Tomas relayed to me everything he’d heard. I had ordered him not that long after he began to gather information, to go out and find you both; to find you and bring you back to me. It was a few weeks after he’d left that a red priest had come with the sad news that he’d been caught in the middle of another’s squabble. His body had been found at the edge of a river.” Rhaella paused and looked down to her and Daenerys’ clasped hands, sighing as she remembered her old friend. Sniffling, she sat up straighter, looking up at her daughter once more. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rhaego’s sad expression, lips pouting. _He looks so much like Daenerys, wearing the same pout she had when I’d first laid eyes on her_. “Ella and Milo had come into my company not long after. Their knowledge and aide seemed crucial in bringing my strength back to me. By the time I’d gotten back to my full health, I’d been informed of Viserys’ death, and that you’d birthed dragons. You had accomplished so much in such little time… it both filled me with such pride and joy, but also with absolute dread that something terrible would befall you.” She unclasped her hand from Daenerys’ grip and reached up to cup her face, gently wiping away the stray tears that still fell down her cheeks. “I wanted nothing more than to travel to you. I packed up all of my belongings one morning, after hearing you were Queen of Meereen. I was intent on traveling to the city and finally see you again, but as I was making my way out of the door to my rooms, Tori had informed me to do otherwise.

 

Oh, my sweet daughter, I was furious. I had waited much too long, I did not wish to wait a moment longer. It was then she informed me of how Ser Barristan would be coming to get me. She informed me of how the Hand of the Queen would know where to look and what to do. I was elated to hear this; elated that I’d finally see you again.” Fresh, new tears began to flow down their cheeks. Rhaego looked at them, sad and pouting. He hated to see his mother cry, and now after meeting his grandmother, he’d decided he hated to see her cry too. “When I first saw you on the beach, I wanted nothing more than to run to you, but Ser Barristan reminded me it was imperative I hold back until later.” Rhaella closed her eyes a moment and sighed. “If anyone found out I am still alive…” Opening her eyes, she looked up at Daenerys, the two of them sharing a knowing look.

 

Daenerys reached out and took Rhaella’s hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. “We’ll make sure you are safe, mother. Nobody will know you are here if we do not will it, I promise you.”

 

Rhaella smiled at the fierceness in her daughter’s voice. “They will find out soon enough, Daenerys. Much like you introducing Rhaego, I will need to step away and out of the shadows as well,” she spoke softly. “The time will come, but we _will_ be ready.”

 

Daenerys sighed, nodding in agreement. “We will,” she breathed out.

 

Rhaego looked from Daenerys to Rhaella, giving a resolute nod of his own. “We will,” he supplied.

 

With Rhaego’s comment, the heavy tension from their conversation was broken, and the two of them broke out into laughter. Rhaego smiled sheepishly, burrowing himself back into Daenerys’ embrace.

 

“He really is so precious, Daenerys,” Rhaella said, gazing lovingly at Rhaego, hand outstretched to cup his cheek gently. Sniffling, she turned her gaze back to Daenerys. “I am _so_ proud of you, sweetheart.” She looked over to Rhaego, then back to Daenerys. “I am so very proud of _both_ of you.” Leaning forward, she brought them both in for a warm embrace, clutching at them tightly. Daenerys held on just as tightly, though Rhaego seemed to simply be squished between the two of them.

 

Once they finally released each other from their hug, they finally began to eat, exchanging many stories as they did so. Daenerys told Rhaella all about her childhood, the two of them constantly needing to wipe away the other’s tears. It broke Daenerys’ heart to see the pain, the sadness, the regret in her mother’s eyes when she spoke of Viserys and his treatment of her.

 

Reassurances were traded back and forth with almost every story; reassurances that nothing could have been done to prevent what had happened; reassurances that it was all in the past. _If I look back, I am lost_. Daenerys was glad to see the pain, sadness, and regret slowly fade away from her mother’s eyes as she told her about how she’d met Ser Jorah, Missandei, and Grey Worm. Her stories of Rhaego when he was a baby made them all smile and laugh, though Rhaego pouted throughout most of it.

 

They continued to tell stories well into the early afternoon. The food was all gone, and Ser Barristan, Ella, and Milo soon returned not long after. Daenerys was glad none of them commented on her and Rhaella’s red rimmed and puffy eyes when they finally rejoined them in the great hall.

 

“I am glad to see the two of you together again,” Ser Barristan said as he sat down across from them, Ella and Milo on either side of him. They gave Daenerys kind smiles.

 

“I cannot thank you enough, Ser Barristan. All my life, I would wonder what my mother would do in certain situations. I would wonder what she would think of me, of all I had done, of who I was…. And now, I no longer have to wonder anymore. And it is all thanks to you, my good Ser.” Daenerys reached across the table and placed a hand atop of Ser Barristan’s, giving a gentle squeeze. “I do not know how I could ever repay you. Ask for anything, and it is yours.”

 

Ser Barristan smiled, patting her hand gently. “Thank you, your grace. But you need not gift me anything. I am more than happy and content with what I already have. Besides, bringing your family back together again brings me more joy than anything I can think of.”

 

Leaning back, Daenerys tilted her head. “If you are sure…” At Ser Barristan’s nod, she then turned to Ella and Milo. “You both helped my mother when she needed it most. You helped return her to me. How can I ever repay you?”

 

Ella and Milo shared a glance, smiling. “You needn’t worry about us, your grace. Your mother is one of the kindest, most gracious women I have ever met. I take it she never mentioned this, but she’s also helped us countless times as well. There is absolutely nothing to repay that hasn’t already been repaid a hundred times over,” Ella said, speaking in a soft, kind voice.

 

Milo nodded in agreement. “It is true, your grace. We wouldn’t be here today if it weren’t for your mother. She says we saved her, but she also saved us, too.”

 

Rhaella smiled kindly at them both, as did Daenerys. “Very well, then. In that case, you are both more than welcome to stay here for as long as you’d like. Ask anything, and it will be yours.”

 

“Thank you, your grace,” Ella and Milo said in unison.

 

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Rhaella pulled her hood up, covering her Targaryen hair. She was facing away from the door, so she needn’t shield her face. Daenerys turned towards the door, nodding for it to be opened. Ser Barristan had graciously gotten up from their table and walked over to open it and see who was on the other side. Daenerys, Rhaella, Rhaego, Ella and Milo all watched as Ser Barristan briefly spoke with someone on the other side of the door. It was no more than a few short minutes until Ser Barristan shut the door and returned to the table.

 

“That was Grey Worm, your grace,” Ser Barristan began. “He was here to let us know that Jon Snow and his advisors are being readied for the afternoon council meeting. They were just now alerted themselves and will be escorted to the room with the painted table soon.”

 

Daenerys nodded. “Right. Well, then it seems we must part ways for now,” she said, looking over her mother, Ella and Milo. “Ser Barristan and I must meet with our northern guests.” Ella and Milo both nodded their heads, excusing themselves from the room. Rhaella stayed behind, however, facing Daenerys and Ser Barristan. Rhaego sat next to them, watching them with childlike curiosity as he munched on a few leftover pieces of mango. “I would like for you to join us, mother, but…” she sighed, glancing over at Ser Barristan, who simply tilted his head towards her in understanding. “I’m not sure if it’s the right time. We’ve only just now introduced them to Rhaego… I’m not sure what they would do with the revelation that you have been alive all this time.”

 

Rhaells nodded. “I understand, sweetheart.” Reaching out, she grasped Daenerys left hand in her right. “Perhaps it would be best for me to meet _your_ advisors first before I meet anybody else. I would love to meet those who have been family for you all this time.”

 

Daenerys smiled, squeezing her mother’s hand. “Of course. I will have a special dinner prepared for us.” She shared a smile with Ser Barristan and Rhaego. “I know they will all be happy to meet you.”

 

“Right, well. I think it time we ought to be going, your grace,” Ser Barristan suggested, gesturing towards the door.

 

Nodding, Daenerys turned to Rhaego, sitting down next to him. “Rhaego, my love, mama has to go to an important meeting, okay?”

 

“Okay, mama,” he nodded. “Can I go play with Khorro and Shiri?!” he asked, leaning forward and grasping at her hands.

 

Daenerys chuckled. She was about to say yes, but then saw her mother from the corner of her eye. She looked towards Rhaella to find her smiling down at Rhaego, love and amusement etched on her face. “Hmmm… Why don’t you spend the afternoon with your grandmother?” she asked gently, waiting for his — and Rhaella’s — reaction. Through her peripheral vision, Daenerys could see the surprise cross her mother’s face. The expression of surprise was quickly melted into one of happiness, however. In front of her, Rhaego only glanced over towards Rhaella once, before staring into her eyes for a moment. Suddenly, he smiled brightly and nodded vehemently. “Okay, mama!” He hopped off the chair and stood before Rhaella. Looking up, he reached for her hand. Behind him, Daenerys smiled brightly at the adorable display before her. When she looked up to her mother’s face, her own bright smile was mirrored back to her. Rhaella took Rhaego’s small hand into her own then. “Come on, grandmother. Let’s go to my room. I have so many toys I want to show you!” He exclaimed, beginning to walk in the direction of the door, practically dragging Rhaella after him. She looked over at Daenerys with an amused expression on her face. Daenerys simply smiled and nodded, encouraging them to go. With one final smile, the two of them left the great hall, followed by two guards.

 

Sharing an amused look, Daenerys and Ser Barristan began to make their way out the door as well. They walked down the halls, laughing about her son’s comical antics.

 

When they reached the room with the painted table, everyone was accounted for. Jon Snow, Ser Davos, and Arya Stark sat at one end, right by Winterfell. Lord Tyrion, Missandei, Grey Worm, and Qhono all sat along the sides. Walking through the threshold, Daenerys smiled at all whose gaze met hers. “Shall we begin?” she said once she’d sat in her chair, Ser Barristan sitting to her left.

 

Lord Tyrion was the first to speak. “Well, firstly, we will be discussing with the King in the North of a potential alliance, of why he agreed to your summons to Dragonstone. Additionally, I would like to mention that our allies have all given full reports on their contributions to taking King’s Landing and will simply be awaiting for your approval and word to move in.”

 

“You’re already moving to take King’s Landing?” Arya asked suddenly. Both Jon and Davos looked at her with incredulous expressions, and when she met their gazes, Daenerys could’ve sworn she saw the girl roll her eyes at them.

 

“Yes, we are,” Daenerys replied.

 

“But you haven’t stormed King’s Landing yet? You have three large dragons, large armies, allies that add even more to those armies…. You could easily take the city in a day. Hell, we almost took it and we didn’t even have dragons or armies the size of yours,” Ser Davos said, referring to the Battle of Blackwater Bay.

 

“ _Almost_ ,” Tyrion emphasized. Davos turned towards him, eyeing him funnily.

 

“But you haven’t stormed King’s Landing. Why not?” Jon Snow interjected. “The only reason I can see is you don’t want to kill thousands of innocent people. It’s the fastest way to win the war and you won’t do it. Which… at the very least, makes you better than Cersei.”

 

“I suppose that might be considered a compliment, though it’s clear to see that most of us are better than Cersei,” Daenerys retorted. Her response drew a smirk from Tyrion and a choked chuckle from Missandei. “Though, since Lord Tyrion has brought it up, tell me, Jon Snow, what is it you hope to gain from having come to Dragonstone?” She waited patiently as the northman contemplated his answer.

 

Sighing, he finally spoke. “I need your help… and you need mine.”

 

Daenerys sat back in her seat. **_I_** _need_ ** _his_** _help?_ “ _I_ need _your_ help?” She shared an incredulous look with most of her advisors. “Your advisor has already listed them all, but I suppose I must repeat them. You did see three large dragons flying overhead when you arrived, did you not?”

 

Jon sighed, glancing down at the table before returning his gaze upwards. “I did.”

 

“And did you see the Dothraki, all who’ve sworn to kill for me?”

 

“They’re hard to miss.”

 

“And the Unsullied, just as loyal as the Dothraki?”

 

“Aye, your grace. I saw them.”

 

“But still, _I_ need _your_ help?”

 

“Not to defeat Cersei. We know this. But there is a threat… A threat much bigger than Cersei; bigger than thrones; bigger than all of this, all of us.” Jon spoke adamantly, imploring for Daenerys to understand with his gaze.

 

She looked skeptical, exchanging glances with Missandei and Ser Barristan. “And what exactly is this threat you speak of?”

 

Jon sighed heavily, preparing himself for the disbelief, skepticism, and laughs that were sure to be drawn from those in attendance. Even Arya hadn’t believed him fully when he told her the truth of what is coming for them all. _She says she believes me now. She says she’ll follow me to battle when the time comes; that she’ll fight for me and with me… but I can see the looks she gives me sometimes. She doesn’t realize I catch them, but I do. She believes me solely on the basis that I’m her brother, but she doesn’t_ ** _truly_** _believe it_. Sitting up straighter in his seat, Jon spoke. “The army of the dead is on the march.”

 

“The army of the dead?” Tyrion repeated, questioningly.

 

Jon turned his gaze toward the man. “You don’t know me well, my lord, but do you think I’m a liar, or a madman?”

 

Tyrion shook his slightly. “No. I don’t think you’re either of those things.”

 

Satisfied, Jon returned his gaze to Daenerys. “The army of the dead is real. The white walkers are real. The Night King is real. I’ve seen them; fought them. And right now, you and I and Cersei…We’re children playing at a game, screaming that the rules aren’t fair. If they break through the wall, and we’re squabbling amongst ourselves… we’re finished.”

 

Everyone sat in silence, absorbing what Jon had just said. The majority of them could not believe this, eyeing him with distrust and skepticism. Daenerys looked straight ahead, analyzing him. She was rather surprised to see him return her hard gaze and not flinch under her scrutiny. “I was born at Dragonstone…. Not that I can remember it. We fled before Robert’s assassins could find us…. Robert was your father’s best friend, no? I wonder if your father knew his best friend sent assassins to murder a baby girl in her crib…. Not that it matters now, of course. I spent my life in foreign lands. So many men have tried to kill me. I don’t remember all their names…. I have been sold like a broodmare. I’ve been chained and betrayed, raped and defiled. Do you know what kept me standing through all those years in exile? Faith. Not in any gods. Not in myths and legends. In myself. In Daenerys Targaryen.” All eyes were on her as she spoke, receiving looks of awe and respect from Jon, Davos, and Arya. “The world hadn’t seen a dragon in centuries until my children were born. The Dothraki hadn’t crossed the sea; any sea. They did, for me. I was born to rule the Seven Kingdoms… And I will.”

 

The two of them stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but was merely a few seconds.

 

“You’ll be ruling over a graveyard if we don’t defeat the Night King.”

 

“The war against my sister has already begun,” Tyrion supplied, leaning closer to the table. He was itching to pour himself a goblet of wine, but knew it was not the proper moment to get up for one. “You can’t expect us to halt hostilities to join you in fighting whatever it is you saw beyond the wall.”

 

Ser Davos cleared his throat then. “You don’t believe him. I understand that. It sounds like nonsense. But if destiny has brought Daenerys Targaryen back to our shores, it has also made Jon Snow King in the North…. You were the first to bring Dothraki to Westeros, he is the first to make allies of Wildlings and Northmen. He was named Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch. He was named King in the North, not because of his birthright. He has no birthright, he’s a damn bastard. All those hard sons of bitches chose him as their leader, because they believe in him. All those things you don’t believe in, he faced those things. He fought those things for the good of his people. He risked his life for his people. He took a knife in the heart for his people. Gave his own—“ With a look, Jon stopped Davos from continuing that thought. Davos glanced away, before speaking again. “If we don’t put aside our enmities and band together, we will die. And then it doesn’t matter whose skeleton sits on the Iron Throne.”

 

“If it doesn’t matter, then bend the knee Jon Snow. I can’t see there being much else you and the North can offer to us other than that. So, swear your allegiance to Queen Daenerys. Help her to defeat Cersei, and then together we can protect the North,” Ser Barristan said.

 

Jon sighed heavily. He was about to snap. “There’s no time for that. There’s no time for any of this. While we sit here debating—”

 

“It takes no time to bend the knee,” Ser Barristan cut in. “Swear you sword to her cause,” he implored.

 

“And why would I do that!?” Jon snapped, causing heads to turn his way. He looked from Ser Barristan to Daenerys. “I mean no offense, your grace, but I don’t know you. As far as I can tell, your claim to the throne rests entirely on your father’s name, and my own father fought to overthrow the Mad King.”

 

Daenerys raised an eyebrow. “Yes, Jon Snow. You do make an excellent point. That is true.” All heads turned to her now, most of them shocked to find her agreeing with Jon after he’d just refused to bend the knee. Jon himself, had a look of confusion. “You _don’t_ know me. Now, tell me this, _my lord_. you refuse to swear your loyalty to me based on the argument that you don’t know me, and yet… You expect me to believe what you say wholeheartedly, when I don’t know you either?” She tilted her head, studying him from across the table. “What kind of queen would I be if I were to simply believe every single thing that was said to me?” She shifted in her seat then. “You come to me asking for help with something only known from children’s stories. And you bring no evidence to support your claim, other than your own word. Now, while I trust Lord Tyrion’s judgement, his opinion of you is simply not enough in this case. The two of you met _years_ ago… Much has changed since then, I’m sure. And the rest still stands. I do not know you either, _my lord_ , so in response to helping you, I will repeat your words back to you. Why would I do that?”

 

The room was silent as tension filled the air. Jon simply sat there dumbfounded, staring across the table towards the queen.

 

“You’ll help, because you are a queen,” Arya spoke up. “And a good queen helps her subjects.”

 

Daenerys turned to her, tilting her head in acknowledgment. “Yes, that’s true. But when you refuse to bend the knee, when you refuse to swear fealty, that is refusing to join under my rule. Therefore I am not yet your queen. Your brother is quite adamant about that, it seems.”

 

At that moment, a knock sounded at the door, before Lord Varys stepped inside. “Apologies for interrupting, my queen,” he said, bowing his head as he walked over towards her. “I’m afraid we’ve received a raven, and it is quite urgent.”

 

Daenerys nodded, finally taking her gaze away from the Stark siblings and Ser Davos. “I apologize for having to cut this meeting short. I’m sure there is much we _all_ must think about. We will meet again tomorrow at the same time to further discussions.”

 

Everyone nodded in agreement, and slowly, they all began to trickle out of the room. The only ones left were Daenerys, Varys, Ser Barristan, and Missandei. “Well, Lord Varys. What is the matter? What does the raven say that is so urgent?”

 

Varys handed her the rolled up letter. He spoke the contents aloud as she read it. “Cersei has employed the Golden Company from Essos. They are already on the seas and are estimated to be arriving within the fortnight. Additionally, my little birds have told me Cersei definitively plans on utilizing the wildfire stored underneath the city. Apparently, she had your father’s caches found and moved accordingly. They believe it is only a matter of time now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I have no idea if what happened with Rhaella in this story could even be possible. I'm no doctor, but then again, is it really so far-fetched? I mean, this is the world of Game of Thrones after all... It's a whole other world filled with magic, dragons, ice zombies...
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> I know I said I'd pick up the pace, but it was important for this chapter to go the way it did. I am absolutely not sorry about it :)
> 
> Next chapter will pick up some time after this one. So, that means a mini time jump. Nothing major, but a time jump nonetheless.
> 
> Please leave a comment! Let me know what you think of the chapter. What did you like/dislike? Is there anything or anyone y'all are hoping to see in upcoming chapters? Let me know and I just might write it in :)


	10. Trudging Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed since the events of the last chapter, bringing stress, surprise, and relief to some of our favorite characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had an idea of how this chapter would go... but then I got to writing and got really frustrated because I was drawing a blank on wtf was to happen. 
> 
> Anyways, I finally got it down. It's not exactly what I wanted. There were some things I wanted to include in this chapter, but I just couldn't find a place to put them. Hopefully I can write them in next chapter!

The next week went by with a lot of stress on Daenerys. The news that Cersei had employed the Golden Company had caused her head to ache for hours after the council meetings. Every thought swirling through her mind of all the things she wanted to do to the false queen hit her at once. The only respite was that the Golden Company would not arrive for a fortnight, giving them time to think of a feasible plan; of what they could do to take out Cersei and the Golden Company without too much resulting mess. _My dragons can erase them faster than anything else… but I am not here to be Queen of the Ashes. Despite my house words being ‘Fire and Blood’, it is not all I wish to unleash on King’s Landing. Cersei has only fear from the people. I am far better than Cersei Lannister can ever be. As queen, I will have their love; far more than just their fear_. Mounting Drogon and taking Rhaegal and Viserion along to the Red Keep was so very tempting. It would be so easy for her to simply give the command, a whispered _‘Dracarys’_ , and the wars would be over; Cersei would be gone. _But it’s not that simple_.

 

Now, after a week’s worth of meetings, both privately with her own council and then that of Jon Snow’s, Daenerys wanted nothing more than to forget everything for a while. She remembered when she was a young girl wishing to be normal; to not have to care about houses, nobles, lords and ladies. She would wish to wake up one day and simply _be_. She would be _Daenerys_. _Just Daenerys_. But she is _Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen_. She is the rightful heir to the iron throne; the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. She has a duty to her people that she must fulfill.

 

_“Don’t worry, love. Everything will be fine. We will find a way to be rid of the Lannister queen and her hired sellsword company. You and Rhaego are the future of our house. We were thrust into loss and despair once. It will not happen again; not whilst we’re together,”_ Rhaella had told her. She’d been venting to her mother, complaining about her day, about her meetings and all the headaches that came along with dealing with some of her council members. It had been exceedingly reassuring to hear words of comfort from her mother. For her entire life Daenerys had longed to feel such unwavering and unconditional love, especially when she was a small child. Every time she’d asked Viserys for stories of their mother, in an attempt to feel close to her despite her being gone from them, his face would turn red and he’d twist her arm as he yelled at her for daring to ask him for such a thing. Ever since then, she would resort to imagining what Rhaella would have been like. Daenerys would close her eyes and picture it in her head, creating an illusion for her own comfort.

 

But her mother had returned to her, and she was forever grateful. She cherished every moment she spent with Rhaella. She made sure all of her free time was spent with her and Rhaego. The three of them had grown exponentially closer as the days went by, and Daenerys’ heart burst with love and warmth every time she thought back on those moments.

 

She was walking through the halls of Dragonstone after a taxing council meeting on how best to deal with the Golden Company. _Apparently they have elephants_. Lord Varys had been able to procure such information from his little birds. The Golden Company had set sail from Essos bringing their elephants along with them. Had Daenerys’ army solely consisted of foot soldiers, she would be a nervous wreck. _But I have my dragons_. Everyone present for the meeting had gasped and even some had visibly paled at the mention of the elephants. Daenerys had simply sat back in her seat, asking for an estimate on the number of elephants. _Only fifteen elephants_. The number had only caused everyone’s expressions to deepen. Even Ser Barristan had looked a little nervous at the prospect of fighting against the Golden Company’s elephants. The only ones who hadn’t looked affected were Grey Worm and Qhono. Like her, they had instantly thought of Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion. _They had faith in their queen to have their backs on the battlefield_.

 

They’d taken stock of the Golden Company’s fighting styles among other things and had drawn up a few potential battle plans. Every single one put Daenerys in charge of keeping the elephants back, either by trapping or killing them with her dragons’ fire.

 

Aside from council meetings and spending time with her mother and son, Daenerys trained tirelessly alongside Missandei. The two were beginning to really pick up on everything they were being taught. Grey Worm and Ser Barristan had expressed to them how impressed they were one day they found them in the training yard.

 

Even Jon Snow and Arya Stark had been impressed.

 

Daenerys and Missandei had been going over some of the fighting techniques the Unsullied used as they sparred. Grey Worm had been the one training them that day and had decided to push them further in their training. Rhaego had joined them as well, either echoing Grey Worm’s orders or simply cheering his mother on.

 

“Again!” Grey Worm shouted.

 

“Again!” Rhaego repeated, louder than a five-year-old should be able to shout.

 

They had been doing the exact same technique for over two hours already and both Daenerys and Missandei were visibly tired and frustrated. “Again!? Grey Worm, we’ve been doing the same thing for hours now. I’m sure we can move on to something else,” Daenerys gasped out, leaning on her practice sword as she tried to catch her breath.

 

“Yes,” Missandei gasped, mirroring her posture. “Like a break.”

 

“No break yet!” Grey Worm admonished.

 

“Yeah, mama! No break yet!” Rhaego shouted, bouncing in his seat on a bench to the side of the training yard. Grey Worm stood in front of him to watch Daenerys and Missandei as they practiced. He turned towards the prince and smiled at him. “Come on, mama!” Rhaego shouted, clapping his hands together.

 

Daenerys sighed heavily. She was tired and slightly annoyed at Grey Worm and Rhaego’s continued shouts, but still she looked at Rhaego with nothing but love in her eyes. She loved how much he loved and supported her. _But it’s times like these when I wish he were repeating_ ** _my_** _words and not Grey Worm’s_. She was about to give a reply, when there were footsteps heading towards them. Turning towards the sounds, none of them expected to see Jon Snow and Arya Stark coming towards them.

 

The council meetings with the Starks had brought a lot of back and forth between Daenerys and Jon Snow. He was consistently adamant on fighting his supposed threat up north without bending the knee, whereas Daenerys would gladly give any aide required so long as she had the north’s fealty. Things would constantly become tense towards the end of every meeting and Daenerys was always glad when they could break for the day. _We always come to a standstill.... Is an alliance with the North even worth it when they are so unwilling to compromise or even give anything at all, even a little bit, in return for what they ask?_ Daenerys had gone to bed asking herself this every night. And every morning she would ask her mother for advice on how to deal with them, so far as hinting at her joining them for a meeting some time soon. In response, Rhaella would always remind her it was as simple as it being her decision, and hers alone. In regards to joining them for a council meeting, Rhaella would tell her it wasn’t time yet. “ _But soon, love. Let them grow comfortable around you first”_.

 

Instinctively, Daenerys took a step forward and to the side so that she was in front of Rhaego and fully facing their guests. Grey Worm stood rigid in his spot, ready to defend them should it be necessary. _Always on guard_.

 

“Your grace,” Jon greeted. “We hope we aren’t interrupting.” He and Arya slightly bowed their heads in respect. Arya stood at his side, eyeing them all with an unreadable expression, though Daenerys could see her visibly soften as her eyes came across Rhaego.

 

Daenerys gave them a small smile. “Not at all. We were simply sparring and were about to take a break.” From the corner of her eye she saw Grey Worm subtly roll his eyes at her. She even heard him quietly sigh in exasperation. On her other side, she heard Missandei sigh in relief. Daenerys’ smile widened.

 

Her small triumph was short lived, however, because behind her, Rhaego spoke up. “No mama! Grey said no break yet!” She turned as she heard his small footsteps come towards her. He stopped at her right, between her and Grey Worm. His little arms were crossed over his chest as he tried to give her his best stern look. “No break yet, mama! You and Missy need to practice!” He looked from her to Missandei. Behind him, Grey Worm stood firm, though she noticed him subtly smirk.

 

She heard chuckles from everyone present. “What were you practicing?” Arya asked, taking a step forward, hands clasped behind her back. “It looked rather well-practiced to me.”

 

Rhaego huffed and Daenerys placed a hand on his shoulder. “Grey Worm was teaching us a defensive/offensive technique he created,” Daenerys replied.

 

At Arya and Jon’s inquisitive looks, Daenerys looked to Grey Worm to elaborate. “A move that can be used to both shield and attack.” Both Arya and Jon looked intrigued.

 

“Have the two of you come to practice as well?” Daenerys asked.

 

“Yes, your grace,” Jon said, taking a moment to look around the training yard. There were a few Unsullied and Dothraki sparring throughout. He took note of how different every single group present fought. _And the training yard here must be at least three times bigger than the one at Winterfell_. When Jon’s eyes returned to meet Daenerys’ he added, “My sister insisted on sparring with me today.” He gently smiled, glancing over to his sister.

 

Daenerys decided she liked the way he smiled. _Wait, what!?_ Shaking herself out of such thoughts, she turned towards Arya, eyebrow quirked. “You fight as well, my lady?”

 

Arya smirked. “I am no lady, your grace. And after all,” she said, glancing towards her brother and Grey Worm. “We can’t leave all the fighting to the men now, can we?” she said, smirk deepening.

 

Daenerys and Missandei smirked, while the men simply sighed. “Yes, you’re quite right.”

 

Glancing once more towards her brother, Arya took another step forward, removing Jon from her peripheral vision. “Perhaps we can spar together sometime, your grace. I must admit, I was rather surprised to see you with a sword in hand. I think it would be fun to see how well you fight.” Daenerys’ eyebrows raised in surprise. She definitely did not expect for the young Stark girl to suggest such a thing. Daenerys’ interactions with her since she’d arrived with her brother had been short and tense at best. Daenerys had gotten the impression that Arya didn’t like her very much, given by the way she would catch the girl watching her. Hearing Arya suggest they train together was the last thing she expected to hear when she’d stepped out to the training yard that day.

 

Before Daenerys could reply, Jon stepped forward to stand next to his sister. “I’m sure she has other things to do than train with you Arya and other capable and more experienced commanders to train with.” He gave her an exasperated and admonishing look before turning to address the queen. “Apologies, your grace. We don’t wish to impose.”

 

“Nonsense. You are our guests, free to roam the castle and make use of most of what’s on the island. You can be here just as much as anyone.” Daenerys turned from Jon to Arya. “If you truly wish to spar, I’m sure we can find a time to do so.” Daenerys smiled politely.

 

“Me too!” Rhaego exclaimed from his spot between Daenerys and Grey Worm. He was holding a wooden practice sword himself, and raised it as he yelled out, “I can fight too!”

 

“Wonderful. We’ll all be very safe with you to protect us, I’m sure,” Jon told him, smiling at the little boy. Rhaego smiled back, giggling.

 

Ever since Daenerys had introduced Rhaego to their northern guests, he’d seemingly gone out of his way to run into them on more than one occasion, seemingly befriending them with ease. Every time he spotted them, from whatever distance it was, he would ensure that he’d stumble into their path; sometimes quite literally.

 

Rhaego had accompanied Daenerys out to spend time with the dragons one day. They’d flown around the island for a while that morning, sitting out on the grassy cliffs once they’d returned to eat a packed lunch.

 

“Mama?”

 

“Yes?”

 

The two of them watched as the three dragons swooped down into the water and come out with fish in their mouths, tossing them up in the air and catching them in flames. “Missy was helping me read a book yesterday.”

 

“Is that so?” Daenerys said, taking a sip of water as she turned towards Rhaego. “And what was the book about?”

 

“The Wall,” he said around a mouthful of food. “The book said there’s snow in the North! It said it’s really, _really_ cold! Missy said it’s freezing!” He exclaimed excitedly.

 

Daenerys chuckled. “Yes, Rhaego. It’s true. The farther north one goes, the colder it gets.”

 

Rhaego nodded. “Lord Jon and Arya told me a story about the snow, mama!” That surprised Daenerys. _When had he spoken to them?_ “Can we go to the North?! Can we see the snow, mama? Pleeeease?!”

 

Sighing, Daenerys shook her head. “I’m sorry, my love. Perhaps someday in the future, but not anytime soon. There is much that I must do here in the South.”

 

Rhaego pouted and looked down to his lap, sniffling. Daenerys sighed again and picked him up. Settling him across her lap, she smoothed the hair away from his face. “I know you want to see snow…. And you will, sweetheart.” Rhaego’s ears perked up and his face shot up to look at her, eyes wide. “ _Someday_. We can’t just leave today or tomorrow; not anytime soon. We have many responsibilities here, my love.”

 

“Responsibilities?”

 

Daenerys nodded, hugging him to her. She rested her cheek atop his head. “Yes, love. Responsibilities. We have to fulfill our duties to the people. There are bad people in the world — in this country — and we have to help stop them from hurting anyone.”

 

“We do?” Rhaego asked.

 

“Yes, but you are still too little to get involved in all of that. _I_ have the responsibility to do these things right now.”

 

“But I can help too!”

 

“Sweetling, I love you more than anything in this world. My number one responsibility and priority is keeping you safe. Everything that happens, I don’t want you going anywhere near. Do you understand? I know you’d like to help, and I love you for wanting to help me, but stay away from it all, okay. I need you safe.”

 

She felt him nod against her shoulder and sigh, “Okay, mama.”

 

They sat like that for a few minutes more, feeling the breeze flow around them. “When did you speak to Lord Snow and Arya?” Daenerys asked.

 

Rhaego lifted his head up from where it rested on her shoulder. “The great hall and the hallways and the garden and the—”

 

“Alright, alright. I see you’ve been keeping our guests' company then, hmm?”

 

Rhaego smiled sheepishly. “They have good stories, mama.”

 

“Do they now?”

 

Nodding his head vehemently, Rhaego replied, “Lord Jon has a white direwolf! He said they spent a lot of time at the Wall. Arya said she went to Braavos, mama! Just like you!”

 

Daenerys was surprised. Never would she have expected their northern guests to socialize so much with her people. Daenerys had hoped for it, of course. She hoped they would be inclusive and not isolate themselves away, no matter how their council meetings went. She was queen, and as queen she wanted to ensure that everyone would always feel welcome.

 

She was glad Rhaego had taken to them so well. As prince, he would need to be able to speak to different types of people from all over Westeros. The fact that he had charmed his way into easy conversation with Jon Snow and Arya Stark, where they would willingly share stories with him, brought Daenerys a feeling of relief. _At least, if they don’t come to like_ ** _me_** _very much, they seem to like Rhaego. Perhaps they may even come to adore him_.

 

Now, Daenerys found herself walking into Dragonstone’s library. She had spent the better part of the morning with her council and all she wanted was to simply get away from it all for a while. Her first thought was to go spend the afternoon with Rhaego and her mother, but Rhaego had been busy with his lessons and her mother had gone off with Ella and Milo to walk the island and visit the town. Daenerys may be queen, but far be it from her to keep her son from his lessons. She would’ve been glad to have joined her mother, Ella and Milo on their walk, but they’d already been long gone when she had asked for them.

 

When Daenerys walked into the library, she found it empty and was so very glad for the peace and quiet she would get. Daenerys perused the shelves of books, thinking of what she wanted to read about today. She eventually picked up a book regarding Westeros’ history. It was one of her favorites. While the book told an almost accurate recollection of a time in Westeros’ history, it was altered to sound like a different world entirely, with names and places changed, descriptions far more outrageous and exaggerated.

 

Daenerys had come into the library countless times and knew the outlay of the room so well, she opened the book and began reading immediately as she walked down the rows of books to a table. Because her eyes were on the pages of the book and not on the space in front of her, Daenerys did not notice someone walking towards her. Neither of them seemed to have paid any attention for they ended up colliding into one another.

 

“Oh my,” Daenerys gasped, taking a small step back as she dropped her book.

 

“Oh, no. I’m so sorry, your grace.” Daenerys looked up to see Jon Snow before her. He bent down and picked up her book from where it had dropped. Handing it back to her, they shared a small smile.

 

Daenerys shook her head. “No need to apologize. It was just as much my fault as it was yours.”

 

Jon gave a nod. “Aye. I suppose you’re right.”

 

Cocking her head to the side, Daenerys asked, “What brings you to the library, Jon Snow?” She took a step to the side, beginning to make her way towards a table. She set her book down and then turned back around to face him.

 

“A friend of mine had written to me about how he had scoured the library at the Citadel for any information about the army of the dead. It gave me the idea to come check the books here. Perhaps there may be some valuable information here that he may not find.”

 

Daenerys pursed her lips in thought. _Again with this army of the dead_. She still didn’t believe him about the Night King and army of the dead, but she didn’t want to argue any more today. “Is there anything in particular you wish to read about?”

 

Jon took a step towards her, seeming to relax slightly. “Dragonglass. The same friend at the Citadel told me Dragonstone sits on a mountain of it.”

 

“Dragonglass?” Daenerys said warily. “And what is the importance of it?”

 

Jon took another step closer to her. They were only about arm’s length apart now. “It kills wights, the army’s foot soldiers. If used correctly, the dragonglass could be made into weapons to use to fight them.” Daenerys studied his face, trying to spot any indication that all his talk of dead men was a ruse. His face was impassive, serious. Sighing, he added, “You still don’t believe me, do you?”

 

Daenerys gave a small sigh as well. “Not really, no.” Jon nodded and made to turn around to leave, when she spoke again. “But I do know where the books on dragonglass are. I can show you.” She gave him a small reassuring smile. Yes, she still didn’t believe him. How could she? Everything regarding white walkers and the Long Night happened thousands of years ago. They were simply myths now; scary stories told to children to get them to behave. However, she needed to make allies; as many as she could before fighting Cersei to take back her family’s throne. _Jon Snow may not have bent the knee to me just yet, but it could make him more amenable if I gave a little here and there; just a little bit_.

 

Jon turned to face her again and nodded, smiling in thanks. “Thank you, your grace. That would be very much appreciated.”

 

“This way.” Daenerys turned towards the right aisle in the library, Jon following close behind. When she reached the correct row of books, she began taking them out and handing them to Jon. Rather than be in silence, Daenerys decided to make conversation. “My son tells me you and your sister have been telling him stories of the North?”

 

Jon nodded, looking a bit nervous. “Yes.” He paused. “I hope that’s alright. We don’t—”

 

Daenerys turned and added another book to the pile. “It’s fine.” She smiled reassuringly before turning back to the bookshelf. “He enjoys stories of all kinds. He’ll sit for hours on end listening to _and telling_ stories.” Daenerys chuckled, turning to add another book to the pile. “He’s becoming quite the reader as well, though he’s still learning.”

 

“Much like his mother, then?” Jon said softly. At that Daenerys raised an eyebrow. Sighing, Jon added, looking around them. “Enjoying stories… We _are_ in the library.”

 

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Daenerys smiled before turning back to the books. “Yes. I suppose so. Ser Barristan has definitely said as much.” Behind her, she heard Jon chuckle softly.

 

By the time she’d given him all the books on dragonglass, his arms were full, the stack reaching just under his chin. “Would you like me to fetch someone to help you carry them all?” she asked him, amused at the sight she saw before her.

 

Jon chuckled lightly as he looked down at the books in his arms. He shook his head. “No, it’s quite alright. I’m sure I can manage.”

 

Daenerys nodded, turning to walk through the aisle back to her table. Jon followed behind, albeit a bit slower with all the extra weight he now carried. Once she reached the table, Daenerys had expected Jon to say goodbye and leave the library now that he had what he came for. Instead, he stopped in front of her. She quirked an eyebrow in question after a moment of him not saying anything.

 

“Thank you again, your grace. These books will be very helpful,” Jon said.

 

Daenerys nodded and smiled. “Well, I hope you find the information you’re looking for.” At that, Jon nodded and turned to leave. Daenerys sighed, watching him walk away. In an impulse decision, she called out to him. “Jon Snow,” she said. Jon stopped and turned around to face her, expression inquisitive. Slowly, Daenerys took a step forward, stopping in front of the table she was at. “I will allow you to mine the dragonglass and forge weapons from it. Any resources or men you need, I will provide for you.” Jon was visibly surprised, so much so that he almost dropped the books he was carrying. It would’ve been funny if not for how serious and grateful the King in the North looked.

 

“Thank you,” he said, full of emotion. For a moment, he simply stood there, the two of them staring at each other.

 

The passing of birds flying outside of the library’s window brought Daenerys out of the momentary trance. “You’d better get to work, Jon Snow.” Turning, she walked around the table and sat in front of her book. Jon nodded, thanking her again, before turning around and rushing out of the library. Once Daenerys heard the door close, she looked up, sighing. Thoughts swirled through her mind. _Jon Snow looked so genuine just now… could it be that he tells the truth?_ Daenerys sighed, putting her head in her hands. _But an army of dead men? A Night King? It all sounds like absolute nonsense! How can I believe this? How can_ ** _anyone_** _believe it?_ Sitting back in her chair, Daenerys closed her eyes a moment. _Time will tell_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did y'all think? Again, please leave a comment! Your feedback is greatly appreciated and always helps me when writing. 
> 
> Next chapter will bring back a certain character :) Any guesses on who it might be?


	11. Growing Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates on King's Landing and an old friend returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Apologies for the delay! I've had the worst writer's block this past week and haven't felt as motivated because of it.... But fret not, the chapter is done and ready for y'all to read :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“The soldiers have been quite successful in their infiltration of the capital, your grace. After a week, they’ve managed to spread various rumors about Cersei,” Varys said. “And the common people have been rather quick to believe them, for the most part."

 

Tyrion snorted. “Though, to be fair, these rumors are not so far from the truth.”

 

“And what of the wildfire?” Daenerys asked.

 

“The men have found a few batches here and there and have carefully removed them from the city. Though, while we do not know the exact amount that is beneath the city, I believe it would be safe to say that what has been found and removed is not so significant yet,” Varys said with a sigh. “My little birds have been roaming around the tunnels of the city and have continued to find more and more hidden wildfire. According to them, they’ve only managed to scratch the surface. There is much yet to be investigated.”

 

Daenerys sighed heavily, closing her eyes in frustration. “As easy as it would be to simply storm the city with my armies and my dragons, setting off any wildfire would be absolutely devastating. I cannot in good conscience attack the city until we know the wildfire has been dealt with. Any misstep, any bit of fire could lead to a horrific end to _everyone_ on the ground.”

 

“I agree, your grace. I have no doubt Cersei would somehow put the blame solely on you if the wildfire were to go off during an attack. Regardless of how easily most of the common people are believing our rumors, they would also most likely believe her as well. They’ve never met you, your grace, having only tales to base any opinion of you on. I’m sure Cersei has had her cronies exaggerate some of your mistakes, warping your good deeds to sound horrible,” Varys said, causing Daenerys to sigh. _He’s right. If my time in Essos is any indication, those who feel threatened by me will do and say anything to get people on their side to see me gone_.

 

Tyrion stood up from his chair and stepped to the side, taking a step in the direction towards Daenerys. “Your grace, I think I know someone who may be able to help us in regard to the wildfire.”

 

Curious, Daenerys tilted her head slightly, raising an eyebrow in question. “Who, my lord?”

 

Tyrion glanced across the room toward Varys before answering. “Uh, Ser Davos, your grace. Jon Snow’s Hand.”

 

“And why Ser Davos?”

 

“It is to my understanding the man was a smuggler before he went into the service of Stannis Baratheon.... And a fairly good one at that.” He took another step closer to her. “Not to mention, the man lived in King’s Landing for much of his life; in Flea Bottom, I believe.”

 

Daenerys turned away from Tyrion, staring down at the painted table for a moment, thinking it over. _Involving Ser Davos would mean revealing part of my plans to him and Jon Snow. We still have yet to reach an agreement for an alliance. Confiding in them with such information,_ ** _trusting_** _them with this, would be a_ ** _huge_** _step. How can I be sure they wouldn’t turn it around on me? I’ve offered them help, men and resources to protect the North in exchange for their loyalty. They’ve continuously denied it and have given me nothing else so far.... Perhaps this could be the first step? Ser Davos can do this for us, the same way I’ve given them access to the dragonglass_. Daenerys looked up and stood. “Very well. We shall meet with them later this evening before dinner. I’ve given them access to the dragonglass, along with men and resources to aide in the mining of it. They’ve given us nothing in return. Having Ser Davos do this for us could be the first step towards a more solid alliance.”

 

Both Varys and Tyrion nodded. Ser Barristan sat forward in his seat. “Your grace.” She turned towards him. “I would gladly come along with Ser Davos to King’s Landing. I understand that I could be recognized, but a cloak and hood could easily conceal my identity. At any rate, I will gladly help in any way I can.” He stood up from his seat. “I spent decades in King’s Landing as well, your grace.” He gave her a pointed look then. “And… I know of someone else who may be of great help as well.”

 

Daenerys breathed in, turning to face him more. She knew exactly what he meant. “I’m not sure we should be involving them so soon, Ser Barristan. This is too delicate.” She sighed heavily. “But I will ask them nonetheless. I know how stubborn they can be. Additionally, as Hand of the Queen, you are too important, Ser Barristan. I would feel better if you didn’t risk your life so much.” She gave him a pointed look in return, to which he smiled sheepishly and sighed, nodding his head in acceptance. He’d just talk to her more about it later.

 

“Is that all?” she asks the room at large.

 

Varys steps forward. “Some good news, your grace. The Golden Company has been spotted farther out than initially anticipated. Fortunately for us, there was a storm that has delayed their voyage. Rather than them arriving in a week, it will most likely be closer to two weeks, ten days the earliest.”

 

Daenerys nodded, sighing in relief. The Golden Company being delayed gave her some breathing room, though it still wasn’t a lot. _But it’s still something_. “Wonderful news. That will give us a bit more time to take care of everything.” She turned to her right. “Grey Worm, how has the rest of the plans gone? How are the soldiers faring evacuating the common people?”

 

Grey Worm had been spending most of his time outside of King’s Landing with his men, leading and overseeing their efforts in getting as many civilians out of the capital. The first time he’d returned to Dragonstone, he reported that the camp was getting bigger, little by little. The common people were hesitant to come easily with the Unsullied soldiers. The Westerosi soldiers of her allies were faring far better to the task. It didn't deter them, however. More and more Unsullied were adamant to learn the Common Tongue to better communicate with the common people. At first, Grey Worm had initially been reluctant to agree to the coming and going between the camp and Dragonstone to report how the plans were transpiring. Daenerys had reminded him how he was one of the few that she absolutely trusted the most. _And how much Missandei would be missing his company… and he hers_. He’d agreed wholeheartedly after that. “More people show up everyday. Many have been saying the lion queen has become suspicious. There are more Lannister soldiers patrolling the streets now. More soldiers are being sent at night than during the day for easier escape.”

 

“Alright, well we anticipated this would happen eventually. Cersei is starting to see the people leaving the capital. Fewer people for her to rule over. No doubt she would’ve used them as human shields to deter us from attacking the city, so now she’s realizing that won’t be so easy an option for her anymore. It’s good that more people are getting out. Please, Grey Worm, continue as you see fit. If the Lannister soldiers become more of a problem, deal with them as discreetly as you can. Keep the civilians safe and let me know if we need to send more men.”

 

“Speaking of more men,” Varys began. “This arrived from Meereen, your grace.” Varys handed her a rolled up letter.

 

“Daario is sending us two thousand fighting men. They should be here in a little over a fortnight.” Setting the letter down, Daenerys looked around the room then. “We will continue with the plans as is. Once the men arrive, we can decide what to do with them then, depending on the status of the war. Now, is there anything else that need be discussed?” Everyone around her shook their heads. “Alright then. We shall meet again later with Ser Davos and Jon Snow before dinner. Until then,” she said, making her way out the door, Ser Barristan and Missandei on her heels.

 

A few days after her mother had arrived to Dragonstone, Daenerys had finally introduced her to Missandei and Grey Worm. Daenerys had been so giddy to introducing her to those closest to her now. She trusted them with her life and knew they would be as happy as she was. _And how happy they were_. She’d invited them to have lunch with her and Rhaego one day. It was the day before Grey Worm left to the camp outside of King’s Landing. She and Rhaego were in her solar, watching as a few servants organized a platter of foods on a table in the middle of the room. Daenerys had asked her guards to let her know when her two friends were close by. The plan was to have her mother wait inside Rhaego’s room until Daenerys called for her.

 

Their lunch had started out as any other lunch they’d had before. Rhaego had talked their ears off, telling them of all the stories he knew. At least, that’s what it felt like for Daenerys. _He really could go on and on telling stories_. When Rhaego had filled his mouth too much to speak coherently, Daenerys had taken the break to speak. “There is more to this lunch than simple leisure, my friends.” At that, Missandei and Grey Worm sobered, exchanging serious glances, before returning their gazes to Daenerys, listening with apt attention. “The two of you have been with us for so long now. And I trust you both so much.” She gave them a grateful smile then, reminded of the gifts they are. “When Ser Barristan arrived, he brought a few companions, do you remember?”

 

“Yes, your grace,” Missandei said, while Grey Worm nodded.

 

“Well, Ser Barristan had gone to Essos because he’d heard a rumor about my mother,” she said, watching as her friends’ eyebrows shot up in both surprise and confusion. They both knew of her family’s demise. She’d told them many stories of all that had happened to her parents and brothers; of why she was all alone. _But you were never alone, Daenerys_. “He never told me exactly what the rumor was, but nonetheless, he’d gone to investigate. There, he’d met Ella and Milo. They’d helped him throughout his journey. And, as it turned out… the rumors had been true.” Her friends looked at her confused. Smiling at them in anticipation, she continued, “My entire life, I believed my mother gone, taken away from me before I could ever know her. But, Ser Barristan found her.” Missandei and Grey Worm's eyes were round now, mouths agape, both coming to understand what Daenerys was telling them. “My mother is alive.”

 

Missandei gasped, hand coming up to cover her mouth. Grey Worm simply sat there in surprise, eyebrows high, as he looked from her to Rhaego and back. Leaning forward, Missandei brought Daenerys into a warm embrace. “I’m so happy for you, your grace.”

 

Wrapping her arms tightly around her, Daenerys said, “Thank you, my friend.” Pulling back, she grasped her hands. Looking from Missandei to Grey Worm, she added, “Would you like to meet her?” Both Missandei and Grey Worm nodded, smiles creeping on their faces. Daenerys smiled brightly, turning towards Rhaego, who was watching them as he’d continued to eat his lunch. “Rhaego, sweetling, go and call grandmother Rhaella for me, please.” Nodding, Rhaego hopped off his seat and sped off.

 

Rhaella had been excited to meet Missandei and Grey Worm, hugging them so tightly she surprised them both. There had been tears and laughs. She’d even gotten Grey Worm to join in on it all. They’d sat around telling stories of their travels with Daenerys and Rhaego. Daenerys’ heart had warmed at the sight. Seeing her mother, son, and closest friends enjoying each others’ company — spending time together as families do — made her so happy that for a moment, she’d forgotten about all the headache-inducing responsibilities she had waiting for her later.

 

Now, as Missandei and Ser Barristan followed her through the halls of Dragonstone, she thought back on what Ser Barristan had hinted at earlier. _I know he means to include my mother in all of this… but I just got her back. What if something happens to her because of this? I don’t want to lose her again_. Daenerys still hadn’t introduced Rhaella to the rest of her council yet. While she trusted Tyrion and Varys with many things, this was something she was hesitant to trust them with. She’d spoken about it at length with Rhaella a few times now. Every time, her mother told her that she was fine with them knowing; that she was ready for people to know, but that it was ultimately her decision.

 

The three of them eventually made it to her mother’s solar, where they found her reading with Rhaego. Daenerys immediately smiled warmly at the sight. “And just what have the two of you been up to all day?” she said, smiling at the two of them brightly. They did the same when they looked up to find them entering the room.

 

“Grandmother is reading to me about the dragons, mama!” Rhaego exclaimed. She heard Missandei and Ser Barristan chuckle behind her.

 

“And what have you learned, my darling?” she asks, sitting down next to them. Missandei and Ser Barristan follow suit, joining them around a table.

 

Rhaego looked up at Rhaella first before answering. “Dragon scales get very, very, _very_ tough! And dragons can live for a very, very, _very_ loooong time!”

 

Daenerys sat back in her chair, sharing amused looks with everyone around her. “Hmm, who would’ve known?”

 

“ _I_ know!” Rhaego exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh.

 

“Rhaego, sweetling, could you go with Missandei for a while, please?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I have some important things to discuss with your grandmother and Ser Barristan.”

 

“Why?” Rhaego persisted.

 

Daenerys huffed, hearing the faint chuckles from Rhaella and Missandei. Ser Barristan simply smiled and shook his head in amusement. “Please, just go, Rhaego,” she said in a stern voice.

 

Rhaego sighed heavily, seeing her pointed look. “Okay, fine,” he said, looking very put out as he plopped down from his seat. He stomped to where Missandei stood waiting for him, but took her hand and gave her a bright smile once they began to make their way out of the room. _Causing a scene for no reason. So dramatic, that one_. Daenerys chuckled and shook her head at her son as he walked away with Missandei.

 

Once Rhaego and Missandei were gone, Rhaella sighed, looking from Ser Barristan to Daenerys. “You’ve both got that somber, serious look on your faces. Has something gone wrong?” she asked, turning in her seat a bit to see them both better.

 

Daenerys shared a look with Ser Barristan, both fully aware of the others’ feelings regarding what they were about to talk about with Rhaella. “An issue has arisen regarding the plans for King’s Landing,” Ser Barristan said.

 

Rhaella narrowed her eyes as she glanced from Daenerys to Ser Barristan. “Could you please be more specific? What is the issue?”

 

“The wildfire underneath the city is becoming a greater problem. The soldiers who’ve gone in have been successful in removing some, but Varys cautions that it may not be enough; that there is much more yet to be found,” Daenerys said, leaning back in her seat, regarding her mother.

 

Rhaella looks down at the table in front of them, thinking. “I don’t remember much regarding the wildfire… and even if I did, you’ve said that Cersei has most likely found and moved some, if not most of it.” She looks over to Ser Barristan then. “But, if I remember correctly Ser Barristan, there was a time a few years before the rebellion, I asked you to have underground tunnels made in case we needed to escape the city. Do you remember?”

 

Daenerys looked over to see Ser Barristan’s eyes widened as he sat up straighter in his seat. “Yes, I remember!” He scoffs to himself, shaking his head in frustration. “How could I have forgotten!” He turned towards Daenerys, leaning forward in his seat. “It’s just as your mother said, your grace. There were whispers of attacks from some of the worst people in the city. During some of our rounds throughout the city, we’d heard rumors that rebels were planning to attack your parents and bothers. Viserys was still a small child, no more than three, if I remember right.” He looked over to Rhaella for confirmation, and at her nod, he continued. “I went straight to your mother and she immediately came up with the idea to have underground tunnels made in case these rebels grew brave and decided to attack the Red Keep. There are secret passageways in many of the rooms that lead down under the city and outside the city gates. The whole thing was done quietly, so as not to alert the wrong people.”

 

“Not even Aerys knew. I’m sure Varys had his suspicions, but he never said anything. Has he said anything now?” Rhaella asks, turning towards Daenerys.

 

She shook her head. “No, he’s not said a thing about any secret underground tunnels.”

 

Rhaella shrugged her shoulders. “Well, no matter. The tunnels intersected with most, if not all, of the already existing tunnels underneath the city, but if you didn’t know where to specifically look, you would miss them. And once they were completed, I burned the copies of drawn plans for them. I didn’t want them to ever fall into the wrong hands. I kept your brothers close during these times. Viserys was too young to understand, but I made sure Rhaegar knew how to escape should it be necessary. I’m sure between the two of us, Ser Barristan and I can redraw the tunnel systems to help the soldiers clearing out the wildfire.”

 

Daenerys regarded her mother and Ser Barristan for a moment. _This would definitely help a lot…. And I know mother has been itching to do more and help_. “Very well then.”

 

Rhaella smiled, reaching out and taking Daenerys’ hand in hers. “Thank you, love. We’ll get to it straight away. I’m sure we can send it off with Grey Worm soon.”

 

Ser Barristan smiled as well, leaning forward in his seat again. He glanced over towards Rhaella before turning back to Daenerys. “Your grace, I do believe it would be easier and much more beneficial if your mother simply attended council meetings now. I know you wish to keep her safe and protected, but I have faith those in your council would not risk it.”

 

“Ser Barristan, I—” Daenerys began, before she was cut off by her mother.

 

“Ser Barristan, could you please leave me alone with my daughter. Perhaps you can begin sketching out all you remember regarding the secret tunnels?” Rhaella said, not taking her eyes off of Daenerys.

 

“Of course,” Ser Barristan replied, nodding as he stood. Daenerys watched as Ser Barristan walked out of the room and sighed before turning in her seat to face her mother.

 

“Sweetheart, I know you only want to keep our family safe, but I can’t be kept locked away forever. I’ve spent too much of my life in hiding.” Daenerys opened her mouth to speak, but with a look from Rhaella, Daenerys held back. Grasping both of Daenerys’ hands in hers, Rhaella continued. “I can be much more helpful if I’m right in there with you, love. You needn’t worry too much for me. I managed to survive through everything life has thrown at me so far, I can continue to do so now…. And now that I have you and Rhaego, nothing will stop me or keep me from either of you. Do you understand?”

 

Daenerys nodded and sighed, squeezing her mother’s hands. “Of course I understand, mother. It’s just… I suppose I simply want to continue keeping you to myself and Rhaego for a while longer.” She smiled sheepishly then.

 

Rhaella smiled lovingly to her, bringing her in for a hug. “Oh, sweetheart. If only it could be just us.” Leaning back, she looked into Daenerys’ eyes, cupping her face in her hands. “But that’s not how life works, love. It’s unpredictable, and right now, we cannot afford to allow the unpredictable to affect us so. I _will_ be joining you all for your small council meeting tomorrow. There are still a few people I have yet to meet… and some to meet _again_.” Rhaella smiled reassuringly.

 

Daenerys sighed heavily, finally acquiescing to her mother’s request. “Alright,” she said softly.

 

Daenerys spent some more time talking with her mother before leaving the solar. She walked through the hallways of Dragonstone leisurely. There was still time before she had to meet with Ser Davos and Jon Snow, so she allowed herself the free time to enjoy the walk alone.

 

All was going well, until Daenerys turned a corner and walked straight into another person. “Oh!” she said in surprise. She would’ve fallen back, if not for the pair of hands grasping onto her shoulders to keep her steady. Looking up, Daenerys found herself staring into the grey eyes of Jon Snow.

 

“Your grace,” he said, and for a moment they simply stared at each other. Jon was the first to break out of their locked gazes, finally letting go of her shoulders and taking a small step back. He smiled sheepishly, apologetically. “My apologies, I was in too much of a rush and wasn’t paying attention.”

 

“It’s quite alright.” She smiled back reassuringly, as she straightened herself out. “Why were you in such a rush? Has something happened?” She asked, concerned.

 

Jon blushed slightly, his hands clenching into fists nervously. “Oh, it’s nothing, your grace; simply my sister being a nuisance.”

 

Daenerys chuckled, glancing at him, before beginning to walk down the hall again. Jon hesitated a moment, before following at her side. “And what has she been doing to be a nuisance exactly?”

 

Turning slightly, Daenerys saw Jon look down, and she could’ve sworn she saw him blush yet again, an adorable pink tinge gracing his usually pale cheeks. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, she noted. “She’s been hounding me to spar with her everyday, _incessantly_ among other things… and she’s not exactly being subtle about any of it, either.”

 

Daenerys chuckled again. “Ah, so she’s embarrassing you, is that it?” She said, teasingly.

 

She heard him chuckle softly. “Aye,” he said. “She does have a knack for that.” They were walking down the winding pathways now, enjoying the cool breeze and clear skies. “Tyrion told us you wish to meet with us before dinner?” They stopped walking, standing at the end of a pathway that led towards an open field. Above them, her dragons flew, making their way through the air, gliding up, down, and around until they reached down towards the ocean in the distance. One by one they would glide in and out, emerging with a few fish each time.

 

“Yes. There is something I wish to ask of Ser Davos,” Daenerys replied, turning to face him.

 

Jon’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Ser Davos?” _Clearly, he wasn’t expecting me to ask something of his Hand. He most likely thought I would once again be asking him to bend the knee_.

 

“He’s lived in King’s Landing, has he not?” At Jon’s nod, she added, “There is much to be discussed regarding King’s Landing. Tyrion suggested we speak to Ser Davos. He’s confident your Hand could give us important information, at the very least, that would help us greatly.”

 

Jon regarded her for a moment, turning to the side and watched her dragons fly around, thinking about what she’d said. Daenerys watched him curiously, studying his face and enjoying the way his dark curls swayed gently at the base of his neck. For a moment, she wondered what they would feel like between her fingers. _Calm yourself down, Daenerys_. “Ser Davos has never gone into too much detail about his life in King’s Landing,” he said, turning back to face her. “But I’m sure he has knowledge that could help you… And he’s a generous man. I’m sure he’d be happy to help if he can.”

 

Daenerys smiled. “Wonderful.” She glanced out towards the sky, unaware of Jon’s captivated stare. “We should probably get back. I’m sure the others are beginning to gather for the meeting,” she said, turning back to face him. He blinked, nodding once, before stepping back to give her the space to walk first.

 

The two of them had made it to the top of the pathways, walking through the courtyard near the training yards, when she saw a few of her Dothraki bloodriders walking towards them. Curious, she stopped. “ _This man says he is your friend, Khaleesi_ ,” Qhono says to her in Dothraki. Daenerys doesn’t see anyone other than her bloodriders, until Qhono steps to the side and the others part, allowing for her to see who is with them.

 

Daenerys barely registers Jon taking a small step forward next to her, as she stares fondly at the man stepping towards. “ _He is my friend_ ,” she responds. Her bloodriders stop where they are, allowing for Ser Jorah to step closer.

 

He drops down, bending on one knee. “Your grace,” he says, before standing back up straight again.

 

When Ser Jorah glances over to Jon, Daenerys finally remembers she must make introductions. “Jon Snow, this is Ser Jorah Mormont… an old friend.”

 

Jon looks from Daenerys to Ser Jorah, shifting on his feet slightly. “I served with your father. He was a great man.” Ser Jorah nodded in acknowledgement, looking down for a moment at the mention of his father.

 

Daenerys took a small step forward. “You look strong. You found a cure?”

 

With a nod, Ser Jorah replies, “Wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t. I return to your service, my queen… if you’ll have me.”

 

Daenerys smiles. “It would be my honor,” she says, stepping towards him. When she finally reaches Ser Jorah, she reaches out and embraces him in a soft hug.

 

Jon watches the two of them closely, jealousy coursing through him. _Calm yourself down, Jon. It doesn’t matter what you feel, or are beginning to feel…. And it doesn’t matter what anyone else says; not Arya; not Davos. She is a queen. You may be King in the North, but you’re still a bastard…. And what queen could ever see you as more than that?_ He shifted on his feet, watching as they stepped apart.

 

“Come along, Ser Jorah. I’m sure there are many who would be glad to see you again as well.” Daenerys says, still smiling at him. _She’s happy he’s returned_. Ser Jorah nodded and followed them inside, he and Jon walking on either side of Daenerys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm hoping to start to pick up more on the Jonerys romance in the coming chapters ;) They've started to have those feelings for each other... but, can you tell? Is it evident in the writing? Because while I know what's going on, that doesn't mean it translates perfectly into the writing. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm hoping to get the next chapter out to y'all sooner than usual! But, alas, I make no promises :B 
> 
> Until next week!


	12. Plans Align

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings. Meetings. Meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I hoped to get this out sooner, but fucking hell, this past week was just -__- 
> 
> Anyways, this chapter doesn't really move the story as quickly along. It moves it along, but it's a slow going. 
> 
> Things will pick back up next chapter, though!

As the three of them walked down the halls of Dragonstone, Daenerys couldn’t help but feel immensely grateful. Ser Barristan had arrived to Dragonstone safely, she’d gotten her mother back, and now Ser Jorah returned to her, healthy and strong. “You must tell me of those who healed you, Ser Jorah. I would wish to reward them greatly for helping return you to us.” Daenerys smiled at Ser Jorah.

 

Walking beside Daenerys, Jon felt so very awkward; like he shouldn’t be present at the moment. He felt as though he was intruding on their conversation. _They’d only just reunited. Surely, they have much to talk about… much that doesn’t concern me_. Jon sighed as he continued to think, staying quiet at Daenerys’ side. _No doubt she’d say something to me if their conversation turned to something more private that I shouldn’t hear though_. So, Jon stared ahead, keeping in pace with Daenerys and Ser Jorah as they continued to talk their way down the halls.

Ser Jorah chuckled, smiling sheepishly as he too looked ahead. “The Maesters at the Citadel were not so positive of my condition, Khaleesi. The one who’d initially saw to me had essentially told me the end was near, inevitable, and that I should write to any loved ones my final goodbyes.” He paused, glancing towards Daenerys from the corner of his eyes. She wore a frown on her face as she huffed and shook her head. “He had an apprentice, however; the Maester. _He_ was the one who healed me; the apprentice. He’d defied the Maester’s orders and returned in the night with tools and an ointment.”

 

Daenerys now wore a smile. “And who was this man?” she asked, turning her head slightly to look up at him.

 

“Samwell Tarly,” Ser Jorah replied. “I’m sure he got an earful from the Maester once I’d been on my way.” Ser Jorah chuckled again, recalling the memory. _The poor boy had looked so nervous and scared at the prospect of having to face the Maester later that evening_.

 

“ _Samwell Tarly_?” Jon said in surprise. Daenerys and Ser Jorah turned towards him, stopping in their tracks for a moment. Eyebrows raised in surprise, Jon added, “Sam saw to you? Healed you?”

 

Ser Jorah nodded, glancing to Daenerys, who was looking at Jon with a curious expression. “Yes,” he said, simply.

 

“I know Sam,” Jon said, looking from Daenerys to Ser Jorah. “He’s my friend. We were brothers at the Wall.”

 

A look of realization suddenly came over Ser Jorah’s face. “Ah, yes, that’s right. I recall him mentioning knowing my father as well from being at Castle Black.” Ser Jorah sighed, looking at Jon curiously. Daenerys watched the two. _What a small world. Jon’s friend was the one to cure Ser Jorah_. “How curious… You not only knew my father, but also the man who’d healed me.”

 

Jon nodded. Daenerys sighed, looking from one to the other. “Yes, so very curious,” she said, smiling, as she turned to resume her walk down the halls. Jon and Ser Jorah shared a glance before resuming their pace at her sides. “Was this Samwell Tarly still at the Citadel when you left, Ser Jorah?” she asked.

 

“Yes, he was, your grace.”

 

Daenerys pursed her lips in thought. _I could send a raven to the Citadel, requesting Samwell come to Dragonstone…. But I cannot be so certain the raven would actually reach him; not with the type of men residing in the Citadel_. Rather than say something, Daenerys simply hummed in response. She’ll decide later how to reach Samwell Tarly.

 

“I could write to Sam, if you wish, your grace,” Jon suggested, quickening his pace a bit to face her better. Daenerys quirked an eyebrow in thought as she turned her gaze towards him. “When I was Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, I sent Sam to the Citadel so he could become Maester.” Jon paused a moment, taking in a breath as he glanced over to Ser Jorah, noting the knight was watching him intently. When he turned back towards Daenerys, he continued. “He’s also scouring the Citadel library for anything on the Night King, white walkers, and army of the dead… anything that would be helpful for the war to come.”

 

Ser Jorah huffed out a laugh. “ _White walkers?_ ” He shook his head. Jon sighed in frustration. Daenerys sighed, still so unsure of what to do about Jon Snow and his constant talk of a threat beyond the Wall. “I understand the Wall and beyond it has seen many an odd creature, but _white walkers_? Those are for children’s stories.” Ser Jorah turned from Jon’s brooding glare towards Daenerys, who was staring straight ahead. “Surely you don’t believe this, Khaleesi. It’s nonsense.”

 

Daenerys kept her gaze ahead, but in her peripheral vision, she could see both men watching her intently. Sighing, she replied, “Of course I don’t, Ser Jorah. You know I had never even heard of such a thing until Jon Snow arrived. I can’t very well believe in something I’d never heard of nor seen, now can I?” A few feet ahead was the door to the room with the painted table, so neither Jon or Ser Jorah said anything more. Instead, they both sighed, though for very different reasons. Ser Jorah sighed in satisfaction, whilst Jon sighed in tired frustration.

 

Entering the room first, Daenerys smiled at the sight of Ser Barristan, Missandei, Grey Worm, Tyrion, and Varys already there with Ser Davos and Arya. They were all standing around the table, a few in conversation while others simply stood in patient waiting. At her entrance, conversations ceased and all turned towards her.

 

“Ser Jorah!” Tyrion gasped. Everyone but Ser Davos and Arya looked on in surprise. “You’ve returned.”

 

Daenerys glanced towards Ser Jorah as they walked towards the head of the table. “He has,” she said, seeing him smiling sheepishly from the corner of her eye. She went to sit down and watched as Ser Jorah greeted everyone; smiles all around at his return. Daenerys waited for everyone to greet Ser Jorah properly. Once they’d all welcomed him back, Daenerys turned to Davos and Arya. “Ser Davos, Arya, this is Ser Jorah Mormont.” She turned to Ser Jorah. “Ser Jorah, this is Ser Davos and Arya Stark.” They all nodded in greeting.

 

“Shall we begin,” Daenerys said. Looking around the table at everyone in their seats, her gaze stopped at Jon and Davos. “Alright. Now, I’ve called this meeting to ask something of you, Ser Davos.” The man looked quite surprised at her words, eyes widening, eyebrows raising slightly. “As you well know, we have been making plans for King’s Landing for some time now.” Glancing to her right, Daenerys nodded for Ser Barristan to continue.

 

“Our plans include infiltrating the capital and evacuating as many of the common people as possible. Cersei has begun to catch on. Varys’ spies have informed us she has taken advantage of Aerys’ caches of wildfire; had them arranged all throughout the tunnels beneath the city. Many of our men have been going in and out in small groups meandering throughout the tunnels, finding and removing as many caches as they can.”

 

“Yes,” Daenerys began, bringing everyone’s attention back to her. “Tyrion mentioned that you were a well-experienced smuggler and once lived in King’s Landing. We were hoping you could help us in this endeavor.”

 

Davos rubbed his chin and sighed, looking from Ser Barristan to Tyrion to Daenerys. “I suppose you’ll want me to smuggle more men in?”

 

Daenerys shared a look with Ser Barristan before tilting her head as she regarded Davos’ hesitance. “In a sense. You were a successful smuggler. We’d like to know of any other entrances to the city. Perhaps they could lead to more caches of wildfire. Perhaps they could be other evacuation routes for the people. Any information you have regarding the ins and outs of King’s Landing would be very beneficial to our cause.”

 

Davos nodded, rubbing his chin once more before turning to Jon, both with pensive looks on their faces. After a moment, Jon shrugged. “It’s up to you, Ser Davos.”

 

Once again, Davos nodded, looking down to the painted table, gaze set on King’s Landing. When he looked up at Daenerys, he wore a determined look on his face. “Alright, your grace. I’ll tell you everything I know.”

 

Daenerys smiled, nodding in appreciation. “Thank you, Ser Davos.”

 

Before she could say any more, Davos added, “However, I’d feel much better if I could lead the men inside the city. I’m sure your commanders and soldiers are very much able to remember a route, but I must caution, going further towards the center of the city, one wrong turn, and they could find themselves utterly lost.” From the looks he received from Ser Barristan and the others around him, he could tell their men haven’t gone that far yet, so he said as much. “I suppose your men have only begun their search through the tunnels.” At Daenerys sigh and nod, he continued. “Very well. I will help where I can… and I would like to lead the men once they venture further in the city.”

 

“Alright. Thank you again, Ser Davos.”

 

“What are your plans for Cersei?” Arya blurted out, bringing everyone to turn their attention towards her. Jon looked particularly flustered, sighing in frustration as he glared at his little sister. She didn’t even bother looking at him. Her face remained impassive, not seeming ashamed or embarrassed one bit. She quirked an eyebrow in question after a moment without a response.

 

Jon sighed heavily. “Arya, it is none of your concern.”

 

Arya turned her glaring gaze towards her brother then. “Of course it is my concern. You do remember how much Cersei and her family has done to ours, don’t you? _The North remembers_ , brother. Perhaps the Queen’s plans for Cersei are in tune with mine.”

 

Jon narrowed his eyes, shock written on his face. Daenerys looked surprised as well. _I know the girl is feisty and unafraid to say and do as she pleased… but this?_ Daenerys shook her head slightly, tilting it as she regarded the brother and sister. “What are you talking about Arya? You’re not seriously implying you’ll go after Cersei?”

 

Arya sighed tiredly. She quickly surveyed the room, taking note of how everyone’s eyes were on her, while Daenerys’ eyes were on her brother. Clearing her throat, she faced the Queen. “Your grace, if I may speak to you and my brother alone… please.”

 

Daenerys looked at her inquisitively. Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah took a step towards her. “Your grace, I—”

 

“It’s fine, my good Sers,” she said, turning to them. She stood. “I’ll be fine. You can both wait outside the door if it makes you feel better.” The two knights sighed, resigned. Daenerys turned to everyone and nodded. They made their way out of the room, Ser Davos, Ser Barristan, and Ser Jorah looking over at Jon and Arya before disappearing behind the door.

 

Daenerys turned to Arya and Jon, both of them standing next to each other at their end of the table. “What is it you wanted to say Arya?” she asked, moving a few steps towards them. She took a seat in a chair at the middle of the table. _Meeting them halfway_.

 

Arya glanced at Jon before taking a few steps forward herself, but she did not sit. “Before I went home, I had a plan to travel South to King’s Landing. I would use my skills and take out Cersei. I’d take my revenge on her for everything she’s done to me and my family. That’s why I asked of your plans. Perhaps they align.”

 

Daenerys sighed, looking over Arya’s shoulder towards Jon. He wore a worried expression, staring at his little sister in suppressed shock. Though, at the same time, he was slightly shaking with barely contained anger. She could tell he was not aware of Arya’s plans. She turned back to the young Stark girl and stood. Her movement brought Jon out of his glare. He shook his head and took a few steps forward, stopping to stand next to Arya.

 

“You want to kill Cersei.” It wasn’t a question. As soon as the words left Daenerys’ mouth, Arya gave a firm nod, smirking ever so slightly.

 

Jon huffed, shaking his head. “Are you out of your mind?” He laughed mirthlessly. In the back of his mind, Jon knew this wasn’t the appropriate way to act, in the presence of a Queen, no less. _To the seven hells with it all_. “Do you have any idea how guarded the woman must be? Even if you managed to get inside the Red Keep, how would you even get close enough to Cersei to do anything?” He said in disbelief. Jon had always known Arya to be more than meets the eye. She was feisty, headstrong, and though small, acted so much bigger than herself. He rubbed a hand down his face, massaging his temples around the oncoming headache.

 

Arya looked from Daenerys to Jon, meeting both their gazes as she spoke calmly. “It will be very simple, really. From the sounds of it, your grace, your men going into the city and evacuating the common people will leave the Lannister guards on alert. They will notify Cersei, who will no doubt have more men patrol the city to keep people from getting out. That will leave fewer guards in the Red Keep. I will simply go with Ser Davos when he leads your men through the tunnels.” She turned to meet Jon’s gaze. “I remember when I’d gone South with Father and Sansa, I got lost once.” She smiled fondly at the thought. _Things had been so simple back then… until everything went to shit_. “I had somehow ended underneath the Red Keep where the dragon skulls are kept. I only need Ser Davos to get me inside the city. I will disguise myself and make my way through the castle, find Cersei and end her.”

 

Daenerys was surprised and impressed. _The girl definitely has tenacity_. She regarded her quietly, trying to decipher her. Daenerys couldn’t decide whether to believe her or not. She knew Arya wanted to do all she’d said. _But is the girl truly capable of doing any of it?_

 

Jon, on the other hand, was looking at Arya with a mixture of shock and sadness. His little sister; so changed. _She’s so different… I knew as much when she came back home. All the time we spent catching up on the journey from Winterfell to Dragonstone told me she wasn’t the same little sister I’d said goodbye to at Winterfell all those years ago. She speaks of disguising herself and killing Cersei Lannister. What happened to the girl who only wanted to go play dragons and knights?_ Jon’s eyebrows furrowed, his expression grim and serious. “Arya…” He shook his head in disbelief. “How can you— A disguise, Arya? That’s—” Jon shook his head again, bringing a hand to rub his temples again. “What can possibly be possessing you right now for you to believe you can fight your way through the Red Keep?”

 

Arya glanced over at Daenerys before returning her gaze to Jon. Daenerys watched on. She was slightly hesitant in accepting Arya’s involvement. _My allies want revenge. They want to tear Cersei to pieces. If I allow Arya to go in and take Cersei out with little bloodshed… would they still stay supporting me without having gotten their bloodthirsty revenge? Then again, should Arya be successful, that would save thousands of lives… But if she were to get captured or die in the attempt, the North would most definitely place the blame on me_. Daenerys sighed as she contemplated this while she watched Arya and Jon hash things out.

 

“I know you still think of me as the little girl you last saw years ago in Winterfell. I’m still your little sister, but I’m not the same, just like you aren’t the same. I’ve traveled and seen a lot of things, Jon… things most would cringe at… things that leave a scarring impression on most.” She glanced over at Daenerys then, meeting her gaze for a split second. Jon glanced over at her as well, before averting his eyes, cheeks turning a shade of light pink in embarrassment. _Gods, are we really having a family argument in front of the Queen?_ “I’ve trained for this. I know what I’m doing. Even Father allowed me to train with a sword when we stayed in King’s Landing all that time ago. I also had a good teacher in Braavos.”

 

That piqued Daenerys’ interest. _Braavos, huh?_ She recalled all she could remember regarding the way the Braavosi fight. Then something Arya had said stood out to her. _‘I will disguise myself’_. Daenerys knew that could mean something as simple as different clothes and a wig. _But, it could also mean something else entirely_. Viserys may have been a horrible brother, but he’d been the _only_ family Daenerys had had growing up. She remembered every single story he’d ever told her. Now, she recalled a few specific stories about a particular group of people in Braavos. _Shapeshifters_ , Viserys had called them. Daenerys had come to realize he had been embellishing many of the stories, for she had been a small child back then. Years later, when she’d been living in Meereen, Daenerys had come across many of these ‘ _shapeshifters’_.

 

Daenerys had been so lost in thought, she hadn’t realized Jon and Arya were still speaking. Both stood farther apart than they had been before. While Arya still wore a calm look, Jon was fuming even more than before. “I value and respect your opinions, Jon, but, I’m sorry. It doesn’t matter what you say. I _am_ going to do this, with or without you support. I’ve had to fight much worse than the likes of Cersei Lannister back in Braavos.” Jon sighed heavily, looking absolutely torn. He turned away from Arya then, staring down at the painted table instead, gaze firmly set on Winterfell. Arya sighed, turning to face Daenerys then.

 

For a moment, the two simply stared at each other. Daenerys tilted her head to the side, deciding to test her theory. “ _Valar morghulis_ ,” she said. She kept her gaze upon Arya’s face, but from the corner of her eye, she saw Jon look up from the table and watch her instead.

 

Arya smirked slightly, giving a barely perceptible nod. “ _Valar dohaeris_ ,” she replied.

 

Daenerys gave her a small smile, taking a small step forward. “The faceless men?”

 

With a nod, Arya said, “Yes.”

 

Daenerys moved her gaze away from Arya to find Jon watching the two of them, looking adorably confused. “Faceless men? Who are the faceless men?” he asked, taking long strides to stand by them.

 

“The faceless men train to fight, to blend in, to lie, to convince everyone around them that they are harmless, forgettable, _no one_. My brother told me many stories of them when we lived in Braavos. He used to call them _shapeshifters_.” Daenerys shook her head, chuckling softly. “He’d tell me they would steal the form of others, hiding their true identities from everyone.”

 

Jon looked at her skeptically, before turning back to Arya. “Is this true? Is that what you plan to do?”

 

Arya nodded. “It’s best not to ask for details, brother. They’re not very pleasant.” Jon gulped, regarding her with an unrecognizable expression. Arya knew he was worried for her, sad that she’d changed so much from the little sister he’d loved so much. _But things change… people change. Shit happens and we must deal with it_. She turned back to Daenerys. “I’m going to King’s Landing regardless, your grace. But it would be much easier if I had your support in this. It would make some of it easier.”

 

Both Arya and Jon stared at her, waiting for her response. She looked from one to the other, seeing the opposing expressions on both. Arya looked so determined and calm, whilst Jon looked worried and almost anxious. After a moment, she spoke. “Alright. You have my support.” Arya smiled in victory, while Jon look dejected, shoulders slumping as he closed his eyes for a moment. Daenerys turned her gaze away from him. “We can speak more on it at the next council meeting, at which point all details should be hashed out in order to get a move on the plans as soon as possible.”

 

Arya nodded. “Of course. Thank you, your grace.” She turned to Jon, who still wore a disappointed expression. “I’m going to go to the training yard. I’ll see you at dinner.” With that, she gave them each a nod as she left the room.

 

Jon sighed heavily as he watched his sister depart. _I just got her back. All these years I thought her dead, but she’d returned… And now, she wishes to go off on a suicide mission? Regardless of her skills, it’s still risky as all seven hells_. When he turned to Daenerys, she was watching him with a curious expression on her face. “These faceless men… Have you ever met any?” he asked, shifting on his feet.

 

Daenerys nodded. “A few. Some tried to kill me or others close to me during my time in Essos. Each time my guards had only just barely managed to save us.” Jon frowned and looked away. He didn’t like hearing about people trying to kill her. “The faceless men are very crafty. I wouldn’t worry too much for your sister.” He turned back to meet her gaze. She was a step closer now. “If she’s truly trained with them, then she knows what she’s doing. From what my advisors have told me, your sister had been thought to be dead all this time. If she’s managed to survive on her own for so long, I believe she’s more than capable of taking care of herself.”

 

They stood there for a moment. Jon looked into the violet pools in her eyes, contemplating what she’d said. He knows she’s right. _I just don’t want Arya going anywhere near any danger_. Sighing, Jon nodded. “I know you’re right… you and her both. It still doesn’t make the situation any easier to accept,” he said gruffly.

 

Daenerys softened at that. “She’s your sister. You love her. You want to protect her.” She took a breath and turned to lean against the painted table. “But we can’t always be there to protect the people we love.”

 

Jon mirrored her movements, turning to lean against the painted table as well, shoulders and hands only a breath away from touching. “I apologize for earlier.” Daenerys turned towards him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “It wasn’t exactly appropriate to… argue like that with my sister in front of you.”

 

Daenerys chuckled, causing Jon to look at her in confusion now. “You’d be surprised the displays I’ve been privy to, Jon Snow.” She shook her head. “You needn’t apologize,” she said softly, smiling as they locked eyes. Jon sighed in relief, retuning her smile.

 

Just as Jon was about to speak, a roaring screech from outside broke them out of their gazes. At the sound, Daenerys turned her gaze to the open balcony, smiling brightly as she saw her sons flying around. Viserion swooped down and stopped in front of the balcony opening, chirping brightly at them.

 

Daenerys giggled at the sight. Next to her, Jon breathed out a sigh in awe. He’d seen the dragons flying overhead them all during his stay at Dragonstone, but he’d never ventured close to them. Viserion’s behavior reminded him of Ghost. After a few calls from his brothers, Viserion gave them a final chirp before turning away to rejoin his brothers in the skies. Daenerys shook her head at his antics.

 

“It’s an amazing thing to see,” Jon said, voice filled with awe. He continued to stare outside.

 

Daenerys turned to him and smiled in response. Standing up, she walked to the balcony, gazing out towards her sons as they played together in the sky. Jon followed. “They’re beautiful, aren’t they?”

 

Jon chuckled, gaze locked on the dragons. “Wasn’t the word I was thinking of, but…” Daenerys turned and faced him then, stern look on her face. Quickly, Jon added, “Yes, they are. Gorgeous beasts.”

 

Daenerys turned her gaze back to her sons. “They’re not beasts to me. No matter how big they get, how terrifying to everyone else. They’re my children.” She wore a soft smile as she watched them fly about, swooping in and out of the water, splashing each other.

 

Jon turned and stared at her, gaze softening. His heart began to beat rapidly in his chest, and suddenly he wished he was a braver man. He studied her face, her skin, her lips. He imagined how soft and smooth her skin would feel against his, how soft and sweet her lips would taste. Her hair looked so soft and he wanted so much to reach out and feel. He wanted to _feel her_. A screech outside brought him out of his reverie. He shook his head. His heart was still beating at a thousand beats per second, so he tried to take a calming breath. Shifting on his feet, he realized his pants had become very tight, and was ever so glad his gambeson was long enough to cover his embarrassment. _Calm yourself the fuck down, Jon! What are you doing thinking such thoughts? This is_ ** _not_** _appropriate of you_. Sighing, he took a few small steps back. The sound of his footsteps brought Daenerys to look at him then. He smiled, wanting to change the subject and his train of thought. “And how does Rhaego feel about sharing his mother?”

 

Daenerys smiled, chuckling softly. “It’s never bothered him. He loves them as much as I do.”

 

Jon’s smile widened. He was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. They turned to see it open, revealing Missandei and Rhaego. He ran over towards her and wrapped his arms around her legs. Daenerys chuckled. “Speak of the devil,” she said, looking over to Jon. He met her gaze with a smile, standing to the side and watched as Rhaego tightened his hold on Daenerys.

 

“Apologies, your grace,” Missandei said as she walked further into the room. She huffed out a sigh, placing her hands on her hips. “He was adamant about coming in here.” She shook her head at him. Rhaego evaded her gaze, looking up at Daenerys with a smile instead. “Even though, he _knows_ he’s supposed to be headed to the library.”

 

Rhaego huffed. “But I’m _tired_ Missy!” he exclaimed, burying his face into Daenerys’ thigh.

 

She shook her head as she stroked his hair. “Rhaego, you know you’re not supposed to go running off wherever you want.” She pulled him up and stood him on a chair so he was level with her gaze. “You’re supposed to listen to Missandei.” Rhaego sighed heavily, pouting down at the floor. Daenerys brought a hand to his chin, lifting his gaze up to meet hers. “Now, what do you have to say for yourself? Do you have anything you’d like to say to Missandei.” She tilted her head towards her closest friend.

 

Rhaego sighed, pout becoming more prominent. He turned towards Missandei then, and sighed again. “I’m sorry, Missy.”

 

Missandei smiled. “I accept your apology, Rhaego.” He smiled in response.

 

Daenerys turned her gaze towards Jon, finding him standing closer to her now. He was watching her, soft look on his face. She gave him a small smile. He looked from Rhaego to her fondly, returning the smile. His soft smile brought fluttering butterflies to her stomach and she found herself getting lost in his gorgeous eyes. He looked like he wanted to devour her. Only when Rhaego jumped into her arms and wrapped his arms around her neck did she break from his gaze. Reacting quickly, Daenerys caught Rhaego before he could slip. _As if that were possible. He really has a death grip sometimes_. “Alright, alight. Not so tight, sweetheart,” she said, tapping his arms to loosen around her neck. When he did, he pulled back to look up at her. They smiled at each other and Daenerys began to walk out of the room, Missandei and Jon following close behind. Outside, she found Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan standing guard. She smiled at them as she passed.

 

“Mama?” Rhaego began, looking behind her. He shared a smile with Jon.

 

“Yes, sweetheart?” she asked, pausing in the hallway. Missandei stopped to her left, while Jon gave her a smile in goodbye and began to walk down the hall.

 

“Can Jon and Arya have dinner with us?” Rhaego asked, his question causing Jon to stop in his tracks. He turned slowly, eyebrows raised in surprise. Daenerys also wore a look of surprise. Missandei simply smiled knowingly.

 

“I’m sure they—” Daenerys began, but was cut off by Jon taking a few steps towards them. Rhaego turned his head at the sound.

 

“We would love to have dinner with you,” Jon said, giving Rhaego a smile.

 

Rhaego smiled brightly, turning around to face Daenerys again. “See, mama! He said yes!”

 

Daenerys let out a breath slowly, gaze locked on Jon’s. After a moment, she nodded. “Alright.” She turned towards Rhaego. “We’ll all have dinner together, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did y'all think?
> 
> Daenerys and Jon are getting closer! :D 
> 
> Dinner next chapter. Rhaella joins the small council meetings and meets some new faces. 
> 
> And mayhaps... an intense encounter? ;)


	13. The Dragon's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and Rhaella finally meets everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking so damn long to update! I've had a stressful few weeks, and on top of that, I had writer's block for a while. Plus, I wanted to make sure this chapter came out right, for reasons I'm sure you'll see once you read.
> 
> Anyways, yes, this is only 1 chapter. 
> 
> BUT, it's over 13,000 words. I haven't posted the last 3 weeks, so this is like me posting 3 chapters all at once since I tend to write my chapters 3k-4k words each. I did think about splitting this up into 3 chapters, but honestly, it's just easier posting it as one long ass chapter.
> 
> Anyway... Enjoy!! ;D

Daenerys paced her bedroom, waiting for Missandei to arrive. Rhaego sat on the floor in his room, playing with the toys Ser Barristan had brought him. He was completely oblivious to his mother’s nervous behavior. _Gods, why did I agree to having dinner with him?_ Daenerys took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Logically, she knew she wasn’t having dinner alone with Jon; Rhaego and Arya would also be present. _I know this… so why do I still feel so nervous about it?_ Walking to the window, Daenerys stopped for a moment and stared out. She could see Drogon and Viserion flying throughout the skies, while Rhaegal was down below, close to the water.

 

“Your grace?” Missandei’s voice flowed through the room as she opened the door. Daenerys turned and smiled to her. Her smile vanished, however, when she saw the smirk upon her best friend’s face.

 

Daenerys huffed. “Yes?” she asked, now annoyed.

 

Missandei giggled, glancing over towards Rhaego. He looked up at the sound of the door opening and waved happily to Missandei before returning his attention to his toys. Still, the two women exchanged a look, deciding to speak in High Valyrian instead. _The Gods know how much he’s heard and blurted out later; things we thought he wasn’t paying attention to_. “ _It seems to me, your grace, that someone is a little nervous about having such a small, more intimate dinner with the King in the North_.” She paused, stopping in front of Daenerys, watching as her eyes narrowed. “ _And that someone isn’t Rhaego ,_” she added, glancing over to the little prince.

 

Daenerys rolled her eyes, causing Missandei to giggle softly. “ _I am_ ** _not_** _nervous_.” She walked over to her bed, sitting down. Missandei followed, sitting down next to her. “ _I don’t know what you’re talking about_.”

 

Missandei looked at her knowingly, smirk still etched on her face. She gently bumped Daenerys’ shoulder with hers. “ _It’s okay to admit it, your grace. The King in the North_ ** _is_** _an attractive, kind, and comely man. And… from what I’ve seen, it seems he is as attracted to you as you are him_.”

 

Daenerys scoffed, shaking her head. She looked over, face washed in disbelief. “ _No, he is not ,_” she said in denial. She stood again and began to pace in front of the bed. Missandei sat and watched, sighing. She knew this would be a difficult conversation. _Daenerys won’t admit anything without a little prodding, after all_.

 

“ _He is, your grace. You may not notice it, but I’ve seen him starting at you… on_ ** _multiple_** _occasions. When he thinks nobody is watching, he will simply stare at you_.” Missandei shrugged. “ _You are a beautiful woman. Men have always flocked to you. Is it really such a surprise to hear that this man, this King in the North, is attracted to you?_ ”

 

Daenerys stopped her pacing, placing her hands on her hips as she stared at Missandei. “ _Yes, men have been known to be attracted to me. But, I_ ** _can not_** _have this man showing any attraction for me. It can be distracting. I need_ ** _all_** _of my focus trained on taking the Iron Throne. Saving the people from Cersei’s tyranny is more important than some man’s attraction for me, King in the North or not_.” She sighed in frustration, sitting back down next to Missandei. “ _Not to mention, we have not even come to an actual agreement on a fully fleshed alliance. Aside from Ser Davos agreeing to help us with the wildfire in King’s Landing,_ ** _Jon Snow_** _has not offered_ ** _anything_** _in exchange for our help in defending his home_.” Daenerys sighed again, hand coming up to her massage her temple. She could feel a headache coming. _For fuck’s sake_.

 

“ _Forgive me, your grace. But, if I recall, you did leave Daario in Meereen because you would need to make alliances here…. And sometimes alliances are best made by…_ ”

 

“ _Marriage_ ,” Daenerys sighed. She looked over to Missandei, finding her friend wearing a sympathetic expression on her face. _Though she still has that knowing smirk_. Sighing again, Daenerys added. “ _Yes, I’m aware_.”

 

Missandei giggled, bumping Daenerys' shoulder once more. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “ _Would it be so horrible marrying the King in the North? An offer of marriage would be most beneficial to the both of you, would it not? You would have the North’s loyalty and they would have a northman as King, not just of the North, but of the Seven Kingdoms. Additionally, as Queen and King of the Seven Kingdoms, you would have all the manpower necessary to defend_ ** _any_** _threat to the people. Whether or not Jon Snow’s claim of an army of dead men is true or not, with the both of you ruling the country,_ ** _any_** _threat wouldn’t stand a chance_.”

 

Daenerys looked into Missandei’s eyes for a while, warring with herself. She knows Missandei speaks true. A marriage alliance would make the most sense. _It would give us both what we want_. Daenerys sighed, resting her head on Missandei’s shoulder. “ _Why must you always be so smart, Missandei? You make too much sense_.” Missandei laughed loudly at that, bringing Daenerys to sit back up and giggle alongside her.

 

Rhaego walked over to them then, looking from one to the other. “What’s so funny?” he asked, pouting in confusion.

 

Daenerys extended her arms out to him, motioning for him to come to her. She picked him up, sitting him on her lap as she said, “Nothing, sweetling. Missandei and I were simply talking.”

 

“But about what?”

 

“Grown up things,” Daenerys replied.

 

Rhaego looked from her to Missandei and back, pouting even further. “But—”

 

Daenerys sighed, sharing an amused look with Missandei. “Are you ready for dinner, Rhaego?” she asked, changing the subject.

 

Rhaego smiled brightly, nodding enthusiastically. “Yes, mama!” He hopped off of her lap and ran into his room as Missandei mumbled, “Your mama sure is ready for it.” Daenerys scoffed incredulously, elbowing her friend playfully. The two fell into a fit of giggles, sobering up as soon as they saw Rhaego running back into the room, hands full of toys. “I can bring my toys so we don’t get bored!”

 

Daenerys and Missandei shared another amused look, before they turned back to Rhaego, who was arranging his toys atop the bed beside Missandei. “Rhaego, sweetling, I’m sure we’d all have a lot of fun playing with your toys, but… you know the rules.”

 

Rhaego sighed heavily, pouting as he looked up from his toys. “No toys at dinner,” he said dejectedly.

 

“That’s right,” Daenerys said, standing up from the bed. “Now, put your toys away quickly. We need to go wait for our guests.” Sighing heavily once again, Rhaego grabbed his toys from the bed and walked back to his room, mumbling to himself.

 

Missandei stood as the two watched him walk slowly away. “I know tonight’s dinner was unplanned, your grace, but I do think it could be a good chance to see where the King in the North stands. Perhaps a marriage proposal sounds as appealing to him as I believe it would. This dinner is the perfect opportunity to broach the topic.”

 

Daenerys sighed as she turned towards her best friend. She couldn’t keep lying to her; to herself. “I know you know I might find Jon Snow… appealing—”

 

“Attractive. Handsome. Kind,” Missandei rattled off, smirking. “I _know_ you like him,” she whispered.

 

Daenerys rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Yes, perhaps I do,” she said. Missandei giggled, jumping up and down, giddy. Daenerys laughed along with her, glancing back to ensure Rhaego wouldn’t walk into their conversation. “You’re right, Missandei,” she began, sighing. “Jon Snow is unlike any man I’ve ever met. You make excellent points that a marriage alliance would be most beneficial to us both. It would give all parties what they want…. And I admit, it wouldn’t be the most terrible thing to be married to a man such as Jon Snow.” Daenerys paused, sighing again. “But I can’t simply make a choice like that so… unabashedly. I have Rhaego to think about, too. He’s most important. An alliance like this with Jon Snow would be the smart and rational thing to do, yes… but I can’t just bring _any_ man into our lives, Missandei. He’s still so young.”

 

Missandei nodded, taking Daenerys’ hands in hers. “I understand wholeheartedly, your grace.” She glanced towards Rhaego’s room, seeing movement, so she quickly added. “But it does seem that Rhaego has taken to Jon Snow and his sister rather well. Furthermore, he is a _very_ smart little boy.” They both smiled. “I’m sure he’d come to understand the situation soon enough.” Missandei squeezed Daenerys’ hands.

 

Daenerys squeezed her hands in return, sighing. “Yes, you’re right.” She closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side. “I _know_ you’re right. It’s just a lot to think about.” She opened her eyes, stepping back in time to find Rhaego running towards them both.

 

Crashing into their legs, he exclaimed, “Let’s go eat now!” The two women laughed at his antics, each of them taking one of his small hands in one of theirs, the three of them walking out of Daenerys’ bedroom.

 

Not long after they’d agreed to have dinner earlier that day, Daenerys had sent a guard to Jon and Arya’s rooms, letting them know that dinner would be held in Daenerys’ solar, just outside of her and Rhaego’s bedrooms. When Daenerys, Missandei, and Rhaego arrived to her solar, they found servants already arranging the table with plates, cups, and food.

 

“Well, this is where I leave you, your grace,” Missandei began, watching as Daenerys led Rhaego to his seat. “Unless there is anything more you need of me?” she asked.

 

Shaking her head, Daenerys replied, “No.” She sighed. “Are you sure you don’t wish to join us?”

 

Missandei smirked, shaking her head. “I’m sure, your grace. I’d rather leave it to you to woo our guests,” she said, giving Daenerys a wink before heading out of the room. Daenerys shook her head in exasperation as she watched her leave.

 

Daenerys took a seat at one end of the table, the other end reserved for Jon. Rhaego sat to her left, whereas Arya would sit to her right, Jon’s left. Not a few minutes later, the doors opened, though rather than revealing the King in the North and his younger sister, only Jon entered. When their eyes met, he gave her an apologetic smile. “Apologies, your grace. My sister is unable to make it this evening. She was caught up in the training yard and well…” He paused, sighing as he stopped next to his seat.

 

Daenerys smiled politely, nodding her head in understanding. From the corner of her eye, she saw Rhaego slump in his seat slightly, pout beginning to form. “It’s quite alright. I’m sure she can join us for dinner another time?” At her words, Rhaego turned to her, smile upon his face, no longer slumped in his seat.

 

Nodding, Jon sat down. _Another time? Gods, she’ll be expecting us to dine together_ ** _again_** _?!_ Jon took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. Around them, servants poured wine and water in cups for them, before bowing and leaving the room. 

 

“So how has your stay on Dragonstone been so far, Jon Snow? I don’t believe I have asked you.” Daenerys asked after a few silent moments. Rhaego, too engrossed in eating, simply watches them from his seat.

 

Jon clears his throat. _The way my name sounds from her lips_ … Jon shifts in his seat, trying to get comfortable. His pants are quickly becoming too tight. _For fucks sake, Jon, calm down! Her_ ** _son_** _is here! Get a grip!_ “It’s been great. The mining of the dragonglass has gone exceedingly well. We’ve already managed to send four shipments of it north.”

 

Daenerys eyebrows raised in interest. “Well, that’s good to hear.”

 

“What’s dragonglass?” Rhaego asked, voice muffled due to his mouth full of food.

 

Daenerys sighed, turning to her son. She could hear Jon chuckle at the other end of the table. “Rhaego, what did we say about speaking at the table?”

 

Rhaego sighed, swallowing his food. “Don’t speak with my mouth full,” he murmured.

 

“That’s right,” Daenerys said, hearing Jon’s chuckles once more. Glancing over to him, they shared a brief smile.

 

“What’s dragonglass, mama?” Rhaego repeated.

 

Daenerys took a sip of wine, thinking of how to explain. _I barely even know what dragonglass is myself_. Sighing, she realized she may need Jon’s help. Quirking an eyebrow, she looked his way, asking him with her eyes.

 

He looked surprised for a brief moment, before schooling his features and turning to Rhaego. “Uh,” he coughed, clearing his throat. Rhaego turned to him, eyes wide with interest. “Dragonglass is like a type of rock. It’s shiny and can be very, _very_ sharp. It can be used to make jewelry, decorate clothes, or make weapons and other things.”

 

Rhaego’s eyebrows shot up, clearly _very_ interested in _dragonglass_. “Can I see the dragonglass!?” he asked excitedly, looking from Jon to Daenerys. “ _Please_ mama!?”

 

Daenerys tilted her head, looking down at Rhaego, smiling softly. “Perhaps… But Jon and his men are busy at work in the mines, sweetling. We can’t go around bothering them when they’re busy working.” Rhaego huffed, pouting adorably as he reached out and grabbed his cup of water.

 

Jon looked from Daenerys to Rhaego, regarding the little boy’s sad face. “Uh,” he cleared his throat, bringing Daenerys and Rhaego’s attention to him. “I can show you the mines if you’d like… or bring Rhaego a few pieces of dragonglass for him to have if you’d prefer,” he said, hopeful. The more time Jon spent with Daenerys and Rhaego, the more he wanted to stay.

 

Rhaego sputtered, straightening in his seat. He smiled at both Jon and Daenerys, giggling. “Yay! Come on, mama, _please_!” Rhaego exclaimed, pleading to his mother. The corners of Daenerys’ lips turned up slightly as she glanced over to Jon before returning her gaze to Rhaego.

 

“Yeah, _mama_ , come on,” Jon said, voice low and teasing. He took a sip of his wine, eyes never leaving Daenerys. _What was that? Since when do I say things like_ ** _that_** _?!_ Jon’s breath stopped as Daenerys turned her gaze towards him, eyebrows raised in surprise. She _had not_ expected to hear something like _that_ coming from Jon Snow. He kept his expression calm, however, unflinching; unbothered, as if he did and said things like that all the time. On the outside he looked calm, teasing intentional. On the inside, however, he was panicking. His heart was beating rapidly, while stopping completely at the same time.

 

The two of them were stuck in an intense stare for a moment, neither sure of what to say nor of what was happening. They were saved, however, when Rhaego looked over to Jon, incredulous and confused. “She’s not your mama. She’s _my_ mama, Lord Jon!” he exclaimed, bringing them both out of their locked gazes. They broke away, laughing at Rhaego’s outburst. Daenerys looked at him, lovingly. Reaching out, she smoothed out some of his hair from his face, giggling still.

 

Jon blushed, looking down into his cup of wine, coughing out a laugh. “You’re right, Rhaego. I apologize,” Jon said, hesitantly looking back up towards Daenerys. When their eyes met, she simply smirked at him, though her eyes were intense and hot towards his. He gulped, knowing his very own mirrored hers. _Is this really happening?_

 

The rest of the dinner went well enough, Daenerys and Jon making comfortable, steady conversation with Rhaego, momentarily forgetting Jon’s comment from before. They laughed, told stories, and enjoyed the evening. Eventually, the night came soon enough, and with it came time for Rhaego to go to bed.

 

“But, I don’t wanna!” he complained, pouting and crossing his arms across his chest. “I’m not sleepy yet!” he said, even though he could barely keep his eyes open. He yawned not a moment later, causing Daenerys and Jon to chuckle.

 

“Oh, you’re not, are you?” she said softly, picking him up from his seat and setting him on her lap. Automatically, he leaned back into her arms, getting comfortable.

 

“No,” he shook his head, yawning. His eyes closed shut for a second, head drooping down onto Daenerys’ shoulder. As soon as his head made contact, he shot up, eyes opening comically. Daenerys looked up, sharing an amused look with Jon.

 

Jon watched as Daenerys and Rhaego adorably argued over putting the little boy to bed. He was overcome with an immense feeling of warmth and peace. It was strange. All Jon had ever known recently was chaos, stress, and an anxiety that never left him, not even in his dreams. But, ever since he’d met Daenerys — ever since he’d gotten _closer_ to Daenerys — the nightmares had become sparse; he actually _dreamed_ most nights now. His anxiety had once been a big, loud roaring fire. It burned him, blinded him. He could not hear anything, not even his own thoughts, most of the time. It was chaos and all-consuming. _It hurt_. But with Daenerys, that fire had calmed immensely. Gone was the loudness and pain. It was serene, enticing, _welcoming_. Rather than hot and painful, he simply felt warm now, the heat surrounding him like a warm, calming embrace. He could think and see clearly. _Everything made sense_.

 

Jon had never allowed himself to dream of having a family of his own. _What woman would ever want to marry a bastard?_ He’d joined the Night’s Watch for that very reason. There, he thought he’d have purpose, be able to excel with abandon. There wouldn’t be women there to remind him of what he couldn’t have. Of course, that never stopped his mind from going to such topics. Even now, having been named King in the North, he didn’t think he’d still be allowed such luxury. _A family of my own_. He watched Daenerys with Rhaego now, feeling a pang of jealousy. He’d always wanted a son. _Or any child; a son, though… I would’ve named Robb_.

 

Tearing him away from his thoughts, Daenerys told Jon she’d return shortly after putting Rhaego to bed. He nodded, smiling softly at the sight of her holding Rhaego tightly to her. When she turned around towards the door that would lead to Rhaego’s room, the boy briefly opened his eyes and gave a small smile. “Night, Lord Jon,” he slurred sleepily, lazily waving his hand in goodbye.

 

Jon chuckled softly. “Goodnight Rhaego,” he responded, just as softly. His chest warmed at the sight of the little boy, head resting on Daenerys’ shoulder, hair mussed, arms dangling across Daenerys’ own. As soon as they’d disappeared behind the door, Jon let out a long sigh, leaning back in his seat. He closed his eyes briefly, trying to recall how many cups of wine he’d had during the meal. He was feeling light, and he couldn’t tell if it was due to the wine or the company.

 

Opening his eyes, he leaned forward and poured himself some more wine. As he sipped at it, he looked around the table. As quietly and quickly as he could, he moved his chair a bit closer to Daenerys’. Even though the chair Arya would’ve sat in was still in between, he moved regardless, an urge to be closer to her growing stronger with every moment spent in her presence. He’d just sat back in his seat comfortably when Daenerys walked back through the doors, closing the door behind her gently, so as not to make noise that could wake Rhaego.

 

Jon smiled softly as she walked towards him and the table. Returning the smile, she made an impulse decision, choosing to ignore her seat and went to sit in the seat closer to him. She noticed him take in a deep breath as she sat down. She reached back for her cup of wine before turning and getting comfortable in her chair. Smiling, Jon leaned forward and refilled her cup, glancing up at her briefly. “Did he go to bed easily?” he asked, voice gruff.

 

Daenerys’ heart fluttered at the sound of his voice, breath hitching momentarily from the close proximity. She’d always been good about keeping her composure around people, especially men. _But there’s just something about Jon Snow… something so interesting and enticing_. Pushing those feelings aside for the moment, she smiled in thanks. “Yes. He always complains,” she said, waving her hand to the side. “He puts on a show and pretends to fight it, but he always ends up falling asleep halfway through the walk to his bed anyway.”

 

Jon chuckled. “Reminds me of my little brother, Bran. Or… at least from what I remember anyway. He’d do just about the same thing. His lady mother would always tease him about it and he’d stomp off to the corner and pout for about ten seconds before something or someone else caught his attention.”

 

Daenerys smiled, crossing her legs as she sat back in her seat. Her smile disappeared once she saw the frown upon Jon’s face as he looked down into his cup of wine. “You mentioned you hadn't seen your siblings since you’d left Winterfell to go to the Wall.” Jon looked up, eyebrows furrowed slightly. “You don’t know what’s happened to him, do you?” she whispered.

 

Jon sighed heavily, shaking his head. “No. The only siblings I know are well are Sansa and Arya…. But Bran… Well, none of us know anything for sure.”

 

Daenerys sighed, her heart aching for him. “I’m sorry,” she said, gently reaching over and taking his hand in hers. Slowly, he turned his hand over and held hers back. “I only ever knew Viserys… and regardless of how he’d been towards me, he was still my family. I know that if he’d suddenly disappeared, I’d be as concerned, too.”

 

Jon smiled at her, and she smiled back. They always seemed to gravitate towards each other, regardless of where they were, and that was happening now. They slowly seemed to inch closer to each other, subconsciously or not, but a soft knock at the door brought them sitting back in their seats.

 

“Come in,” Daenerys called out, just loud enough for them to hear outside the door.

 

“Apologies, your grace. I’ve only brought some desserts for you and your guest,” a young servant girl said, bowing her head as she brought in a tray of cakes and other treats. “Your advisor, the Lady Missandei, asked for these to be sent over.”

 

Sighing, Daenerys nodded. _Of course… Missandei_. “Yes, thank you,” she said, removing her hand from Jon’s grasp and sitting back in her seat. She glanced towards Jon, noticing his blushing cheeks. She smirked, sitting up straighter in her chair. She’d been around many men during her life. Ever since she’d truly began her journey towards the iron throne, conquering cities and freeing slaves — _gaining power_ — men have flocked towards her. It was easy to see the intentions of _those_ men. They’d lusted after her body and power, hoping they’d be able to charm or buy their way into her bed and council. Daenerys was used to dealing with men like that. She could spot those familiar looks from miles away now. And from the way Jon looked at her, it was becoming clearer to her that he was attracted to her. _As I am of him_.

 

But, Jon was different.

 

Though Daenerys has spent little time alone with the King in the North, she could easily see how humble he was; how _different_ he was. He wasn’t like all the men she’d dealt with in the past. _Jon doesn’t care for my power like all those men. He was a breath of fresh air_. She smiled as the servant girl bowed her head and passed by them. She watched Jon, noticing him avoiding her gaze, opting to survey the tray of desserts instead. The blush on his cheeks remained, and he was taking deep breaths, she noted.

 

At the click of the door, she reached out and grabbed a cookie, taking a small bite. Mustering up the courage, she took in a deep breath and sat up in her seat, taking on her queenly mask. “Speaking of Missandei,” she began, bringing Jon’s attention towards her. His eyebrows went up slightly. “She has brought something to my attention…. Something that can be a mutually beneficial solution to both of our causes.”

 

Jon’s eyebrows raised further. “Oh?” He, too, sat up straighter. “What is it, your grace?”

 

Daenerys tilted her head to the side. "When we're alone,  _Jon_ , I'd say it's fine that you simply call me Daenerys," she said, giving him a small smile.

 

The corners of Jon's lips twitched, slowly forming into a small smile. " _Daenerys_."

 

She smiled a bit wider, leaning back in her chair. “I’m going to be rather forward with you on this, Jon Snow. You have been here on Dragonstone for some time now, and we have yet to truly reach an agreement for an alliance… if we _are_ to truly have an alliance that is,” she said, regarding him quietly. She may like the man… and she may enjoy his company, but the reason for him being on Dragonstone is to forge an alliance with her. Time was running out for all of them. _The sooner I end Cersei, the sooner peace will reign… And Jon Snow is making the future even more uncertain with his lack of a true alliance. I do not know where we stand. This must be made clearer_.

 

Jon gave her a nod in understanding. Shifting in his seat slightly, he sighed quietly before responding. “I know I have asked for far more than have offered.” She gave him a disbelieving look then, causing him to chuckle softly and nod. “Alright, so I’ve asked for a lot and have offered essentially nothing. I apologize for that... truly,” he said, looking into her eyes, his own so very sincere. “I admit, I’m not very skilled in the politics of it all. Ser Davos helps me with that greatly. He has been constantly coming up with ideas, things I could offer.” He sighed, running a hand through his curls. “I take it, you’ve never been to the North?”

 

Daenerys shook her head. “No, I have not.”

 

“It’s a cold climate. Snows for most of the year... even the summer snows. With that said, we don’t have much to offer in regards to agriculture. All the food we have, we grow in our glass houses... and sometimes that barely feeds the people of the North. The rest of our food comes from other regions of the country. And what good would that do you? You’ve allied with Olenna Tyrell. You’ve got the Reach on your side, the largest source for food.” Jon laughs mirtlessly, shaking his head. “Come to think of it, you’ve got almost all the kingdoms on your side. I can’t see the North offering you much.” He takes a pause, grinning slightly. “Unless, of course, you desire ice.” Daenerys chuckled softly at his attempt to joke, and he smiles widely, eyes softening. Sighing, he leans slightly forward. “I— Ser Davos _did_ mention to me something else the North could offer, and...” he trailed off.

 

Daenerys tilted her head to the side. “Yes?” She suspected she knew what his advisor had told him. _The same thing Missandei had told me. It’s the most obvious solution, it seems_.

 

“ _Seven hells_ ,” he mutters quietly to himself. After another sigh, he straightens in his seat and looks up at her, mustering as much kingly composure as he can. “Ser Davos proposed we forge a marriage alliance.” At Daenerys’ nod, he continues. “This way, the North and South are once again reunited. You would have the North’s support for the throne.”

 

“And you would have the crown’s support in defending the North,” she finishes for him. Jon nods, releasing a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. He leans back in his chair. Daenerys gives him an appraising look before turning to refill both of their cups of wine. “It seems Ser Davos and Missandei are of one mind.” At Jon’s inquiring look, she adds, “She also proposed the same thing.” She takes a sip of wine and watches Jon for a moment.

 

Reaching out, he takes a small cake in hand and mindlessly eats at it as his thoughts focus. _It_ ** _is_** _the most logical solution. We’d all be getting what we want.... But what Queen would marry a bastard!? No... this would never work. No matter how much I’d like it to; no matter how rational and logical it is, the lords and ladies of Westeros will_ ** _never_** _see through that specific detail_. Sighing, Jon looks up and asks, “What do you think of it?”

 

“I’ve been married before, Jon Snow. Neither out of love, but for the politics. Therefore, I have no problem doing what’s necessary to ensure peace. A marriage alliance is the most beneficial solution for us all, and if that’s agreeable to you, then I suppose we prepare for it,” she said, calmly, hands folded in her lap. _Perhaps calmly on the outside... on the inside, my heart is almost beating out of my chest_.

 

Jon takes a moment to absorb her answer. He sees her point, but still can’t shake off the feeling not everyone will be as open minded as her. “I agree. However, the lords and ladies won’t see it that way.”

 

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Daenerys asks, “And why not?” She sets her cup of wine down, scooting a bit closer to Jon.

 

“I’m a bastard,” he says simply, shrugging. “Everyone will merely see it as a bastard lusting for power. They’ll never accept a Queen marrying a bastard. Bastards are beneath them. They’ll never accept a bastard as their _lord_ , let alone their king.”

 

Daenerys regards him for a moment, and Jon has to hold himself together not to squirm under her scrutiny. Finally, after what seems like hours, Daenerys sighs. “You’re a bastard,” she says. “And I am an exiled princess; daughter of one of the most despised men in Westeros’ history.” She leans forward, laying a hand atop Jon’s forearm. He gulps, glancing down at her hand. Jon is no green boy, but when he’s with Daenerys, it very well feels like he is. “The lords and ladies can and will think whatever they like. Many will not like the idea of a Targaryen once again on the throne... and many will not accept a bastard as king. It’s no matter. I can legitimize you, if you wish.” She moves her hand slowly down, stopping it atop his hand. She intertwines their fingers, all the while gazing into Jon’s eyes. “Regardless, my reign _will_ bring change, Jon Snow. The petty things the lords and ladies fight over, the unimportant and irrelevant intricacies they fawn over... they will all go away, because they _do not_ matter. Peace and prosperity are what matters. Should we marry, under _our_ reign, the people—”

 

Jon lunges forward suddenly, capturing her lips in his. _Mmm, so soft and sweet_. They both sigh on contact, mouths opening for more.

 

Jon had been listening intently to everything Daenerys had been saying. With every word, he fell harder. The fire in her eyes as she spoke ignited a fire within himself. _She’s right. To hell with those lords and ladies. Fuck them_. When she’d uttered the words _our reign_ , Jon had snapped. He’d been holding himself back all night. _And every time I’d been around her beforehand, too_. Jon didn’t know if this was simply physical attraction, if they were simply lusting after each other, or if this was something more. _But, by the Gods, I can’t wait to find out_.

 

Leaning forward in his seat, Jon took hold of Daenerys’ face, cupping her cheeks gently with his hands. _Her skin is so soft; heavenly_. Gasping, Daenerys leans forward as well, deepening the kiss. Both moan softly at the feelings swirling between them. Reaching around his shoulders, Daenerys grips at Jon’s curls, removing the tie holding them together. She grasps at his luscious curls as they spring loose. _Oh Gods, so soft_. The contrast of touch Daenerys feels is so exquisite. Her fingers grip at his soft, luscious curls, while her lips taste his, ever so soft and supple. His beard gently scrapes her cheeks, and Daenerys doesn’t know if she’s ever been so turned on as she is in that moment.

 

Jon breaks the kiss for a short moment, leaning his forehead against hers. Their eyes are dark with lust as they stare into each other’s half-lidded gazes, both of them gasping for breath. “I accept.” He leans in for a long, slow, sensual kiss, both moaning softly. “I agree to the marriage alliance,” he says, before kissing her once more.

 

“Good,” Daenerys gasps, enjoying the feel of Jon trailing kisses down her neck. “I agree as well,” Daenerys pants between kisses. She’s cupping his cheeks now, Jon’s hands wandering up and down her back and sides. She gasps when she feels his thumbs gently brush the underside of her breasts.

 

Jon has her held tightly against him, her body melding to his. The feel of her chest firmly against his is so intoxicating, Jon can’t get enough. Pulling her with him, he stands upright. Their arms are searching, touching and feeling all they can reach. Daenerys couldn’t recall a time when she felt so _good_. Being in Jon’s arms was like nothing she’s _ever_ experienced. She felt _electric_. She was _on fire_ with him. Daenerys had always regarded herself as a dragon. _The dragons are fire made flesh… and so am I_. She knew she was one with fire… but with this man — with _Jon Snow_ — she was something else entirely. Together, they were burning hot. He was the ice to her fire, and yet… They burned brighter together.

 

Before Daenerys could register it, Jon had set her atop the table, plates and cups moved aside. He pulled her closely to him. She could feel the deliciously hard plains of his chest, _his abs_ , _his arms_. Her legs wrapped tightly around his hips, bringing him in closer. She eagerly moved her hands slowly up and down his chest, stopping lower every time. The closer she got to his lower half, the more prominent his want for her became. She could feel his hardening length against her. _Yes_ , she thought, gripping his back and pulling him towards her. She sighed as he kissed down her neck, stopping to bite lightly at the spot where her neck and shoulder met. Slowly, she began to untie his black gambeson. In response, he began to untie her dress. The less fabric there was, the more they explored.

 

They’d both untied the offending garments when Jon paused, his forehead leaning against hers. Both were panting heavily as they tried to catch their breaths. Eyes half-lidded, they gazed into each others’ eyes, both finding the other’s pupils blown; they were black with want and lust. “Wait,” Jon panted. He rested his hands on Daenerys’ waist. Her own hands were at the base of his neck, mindlessly playing with the loose curls there. “Are you sure?” he asked softly, eyes shining with both lust and a softness. He was hesitant to continue. He wanted to, of course. _Gods, I want to… So badly_. But Jon kept to his honor. He wouldn’t continue unless she was fully willing to. They’d both had a lot of wine throughout their dinner. He hoped their minds were both clear enough that they wouldn’t come to regret this tomorrow. _I sure won’t_.

 

Daenerys smiled, expression softening. No man she’d been with had asked her that. They’d always expected it; expected her to want it, too. Most of the time, she had wanted it, but other times… Daenerys sighed, leaning in to place a soft kiss upon Jon’s lips. She hummed against them, reveling in the softness of them. “Yes,” she whispered, lips a hair’s length apart. “I’m sure.”

 

Jon didn’t need any more prompting after that. The two of them collided once again, lips and bodies melding together. They gasped into each other’s mouths, hands feeling skin as they shedded piece by piece their layers of clothing. Daenerys untucked Jon’s tunic, feeling the hard abs hidden beneath before moving lower. She quickly untied his trousers, feeling him sigh against her shoulder. He was hot and ready for her. Slipping her hand inside, she stroked his hardened length, reveling in the delicious warmth. Before she could do anything further, she was suddenly lifted off of the table and into Jon’s arms, his grip on her ass bringing her hot core flush against his length. She was still wearing her shift and small clothes, but she could feel him against her folds. They both groaned at the feeling.

 

Kissing along his throat, Daenerys whispered against Jon’s ear, “My bedroom is the door on the left.” She bit and pulled gently at his ear, repeated the action along his neck, kissing and sucking, causing Jon to moan softly. Quickly, he walked them over to the door Daenerys had pointed out, using his foot to close it shut behind them.

 

Turning around, Jon had Daenerys against the door immediately. He captured her lips roughly, biting her lower lip in the process. Daenerys whimpered. She had never expected Jon to be so… _rough_. But, _Gods_ , she loved it. They parted, both panting heavily. Jon turned his attention to her neck and Daenerys moved her head to the side, eagerly giving him the room to do what he wanted. Daenerys opened her eyes, stuck in a euphoric haze until she noticed the door between her and Rhaego’s rooms was wide open. She could just make out Rhaego’s sleeping form upon his bed. Though fast asleep, he was thankfully facing away. “Jon,” Daenerys whispered, moaning softly against his ear when he bit _that spot_ on her neck. He hummed absentmindedly against her skin. Daenerys panted. “The door,” she whispered, tugging gently at his curls. Jon pulled away and looked at her with a confused expression, disheveled and flushed. “The door,” she repeated, nodding over to the door leading into Rhaego’s room. Jon sucked in a breath. He quickly moved over to her bed, gently setting her down before striding over and quietly shutting the door. “Lock it,” Daenerys whispered behind him. Jon jumped slightly. He hadn’t expected her to follow him over to the door. He did as he was told and turned around, lips immediately reuniting with hers. Slowly, he walked them towards her bed, kissing and biting all the while.

 

Before he knew it, Daenerys had twirled them around and pushed Jon to sit at the edge of her bed. She removed her shift, leaving her in her small clothes, before straddling Jon’s lap. Jon gulped, exhaling a shaky breath as he drank her in. He reached out and gripped her hips, slowly moving his hands up her sides. Daenerys took his face in her hands and brought him in for a scorching kiss, causing them both to moan. Both panting, Jon broke the kiss and moved to leave a trail of wet kisses down Daenerys’ neck. She gasped, reveling in the feel of his lips upon her skin. Her heart beat erratically, more so as he trailed lower, kissing the soft skin around her breasts, teasing her with his hot breath above her nipples. She whimpered, slowly grinding in his lap. Jon groaned, taking a nipple in his mouth, suckling and biting gently. " _So soft. So beautiful. So perfect_ ," he gasped against her skin. His hand cupped her other breast, lightly pinching and pulling at her nipple. Letting go of her nipple with a pop, he turned his attention to the other one, moving his hands down to her hips, assisting in her grinding on his lap. He groaned, feeling the delicious warmth coming from her center, even through their remaining clothing.

 

Daenerys pulled him away from her breasts and towards her lips for a wet kiss. Reaching down, Daenerys pulled at Jon’s tunic, ready to feel his chest against hers, when he stilled, gripping her wrists gently. He rested his forehead against hers, both of them breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breath. “Wait,” Jon whispered. He pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes.

 

“What’s wrong?” Daenerys asked quietly, reaching up to cup his face between her hands. She gently caressed his cheeks with her thumbs, enjoying the scruffiness of his beard.

 

He sighed heavily, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, there was a vulnerability Daenerys had seldom seen in the people she’d known throughout her life. “I—” he stopped, unsure of what to say. Daenerys smoothed her hands down to his shoulders, entwining them at the base of his neck. His hands momentarily squeezed her hips before moving them to the hem of his tunic. Slowly, he lifted it off. Unable to meet her gaze, Jon stared at her shoulder as she took him in.

 

Daenerys gasped in shock, hand coming up to cover her mouth. Tentatively, she reached out to touch the scars marring his beautiful body, though her eyes were stuck on the ugly red scar right above his heart. _A knife to the heart for his people_. The scars looked almost fresh, as if he’d only just been wounded. When she tore her gaze away from his chest and up to his face, he was studying her, a nervous fear in his eyes. “What Ser Davos said…” she whispered, eyes glassy. Jon merely sighed, closing his eyes tightly as he nodded. “Oh, Jon,” she added. He opened his eyes when she placed her hand firmly atop the scar above his heart. Letting out a shaky breath, she asked, “What of those who did this to you?”

 

“Dead,” Jon said simply. When he met her gaze again, her eyes were ablaze.

 

Daenerys nodded. “Good,” she said, before leaning down to kiss him once again. She moaned at the feeling of skin meeting skin as she pressed herself against him. Jon wrapped his arms tightly around her back, pressing them even tighter together.

 

Jon groaned when she began grinding down in his lap again. He brought up a hand to cup her cheek, breaking their kiss for a moment. “It doesn’t bother you?” he asked, panting.

 

Daenerys shook her head, eyebrows furrowing. “No. Why would it?” she asked, leaning her forehead against his, noses touching.

 

Jon closed his eyes, kissing her softly. “I don’t know,” he whispered against her lips.

 

Daenerys exhaled softly. “You’re here. You’re alive and you’re alright. That’s all that matters.”

 

Jon sighed as she met his lips with hers once more. Their kisses were deep and heady as he stood up from the bed. He moved them further up and laid Daenerys down against the pillows, covering her with his body. Daenerys held him down against her firmly, enjoying the way his hips grinned against hers, his hardened length against her core. They removed their remaining clothing, both groaning as they truly felt each other.

 

Daenerys’ hands roamed Jon’s skin, his back, his perfectly toned arms and chest, feeling a pang hit her heart as her hands came into contact with his scars. _He will never know hurt for as long as he’s with me_. Her hands returned to his back, moving further down to his perfectly sculpted ass. She hummed against his lips as she squeezed his rounded cheeks. Her hums quickly turned into gasping moans when Jon moved his length against her dripping wet center. They both groaned at the contact.

 

Jon moved his lips down her neck, nipping and licking at her soft skin. “ _Gods_ , you’re already _so wet_ ,” he whispered huskily against her ear. He bit at her neck before adding, “ _I want to taste you_.” Before Daenerys could register what was happening, Jon was already moving slowly down her body, leaving marks as he kissed and bit at her silky skin.

 

When he reached her hips, Jon moved down to kiss her inner thighs, gazing up to find her watching him curiously through hooded lids. She was breathing heavily, panting and gasping at his every movement. He kept her gaze as he inhaled deeply and plunged into her wet heat. Daenerys gasped loudly, hands going to his head, fingers gripping at his luscious curls. Moaning, she grinned her hips against his mouth.

 

Jon licked and sucked at her cunt like a man starved. Humming and moaning against her hot center, juices already streaming down his face, coating his beard, he opened his eyes, looking up to find Daenerys in ecstasy. She looked like a vision, an angel so beautifully spread out before him, enjoying the pleasure he was giving her. His erection became painfully harder at the sight.

 

As he moved his mouth slightly upwards, focusing on her sensitive nub, he brought two fingers inside, moving them in and out of her beautiful cunt. Daenerys gasped. “Jon,” she moaned. Jon was just about to cum at the sound of her moaning his name. He tugged at himself for a bit of relief. But, just so. He wanted to cum inside her, wanted to feel _all_ of her, wanted to feel her cum around him before finally giving into his own pleasure.

 

Jon quickened the pace of his fingers, licking and sucking at her nub with fervor. Daenerys’ breathing became erratic, her fingers pulling and tugging at his curls. Her legs moved so much against his head, he had to pin her down with his free arm. Jon curled his fingers inside her, biting gently at her nub, and she came apart, shaking against his mouth, moaning and groaning as pleasure rippled through her. He slowed down his onslaught, licking up as much of her juices as he could. _Delicious. So fucking good_. He removed his fingers, sucking them clean before he kissed his way back up Daenerys’ body. Her chest was heaving, eyes closed. A serene, sated smile graced her face.

 

She hummed, content, as she opened her eyes to find Jon hovering above her, a satisfied smirk upon his lips. She pulled him down immediately, lips meeting in a searing kiss, the both of them groaning as they shared the taste of her from Jon’s lips. Her fingers tugged at his curls almost painfully, wanting to bring him in even closer. He was nestled deliciously between her hips, his throbbing cock gliding between her wet folds. Jon grinded slowly against her, bringing moans from them both. Daenerys let go of his curls, smoothing her hands down his back to his sculpted ass, clutching at him as she met his movements eagerly. She whimpered when his cock glided against her clit, sending a jolt of pleasure through her entire body.

 

Daenerys couldn’t wait any longer. She reached in between them, taking Jon’s cock in hand, stroking him, feeling the hot, heavy weight of him. She broke their kiss as she positioned him at her entrance. Their eyes, pupils blown from lust and pleasure, were locked in an intense gaze as Jon slowly entered her. They groaned together in pleasure, lips meeting once again in a heated kiss. Their hips met in slow thrusts, both wanting the delicious pleasure to last as long as possible.

 

Jon felt so very good. He’d only ever been with one other woman, but nothing compared to the feelings coursing through him right now. Daenerys was everything and so much more than he could ever have imagined. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and so fierce. When he’d fall asleep he dreamed many times what it would be like to be with her, to kiss her, to be inside her.

 

The real thing was so overwhelming.

 

Jon had never known such pleasure. Her wet heat engulfed him completely. “ _So good_ ,” he gasped in her ear as he thrust his cock all the way in. Daenerys moaned in response, nails digging into his back.

 

“ _More_ ,” she gasped, wrapping her legs around his back, the slight change in angle causing them both to moan. “ _Faster_.” Daenerys had never felt so good. Jon fit inside her so perfectly, hitting all the right spots, bringing her to an indescribable pleasure. He was slightly bigger than she was used to. _But, Gods, it feels so good_. He filled her up completely, to the hilt, and she reveled in the euphoric feeling of it. “ _Harder_.” Jon was more than happy to oblige.

 

The air grew incredibly hot around them, skin shining with sweat as they found their pleasure together. With each thrust, they fell in deeper together.

 

Wanting their first time to last as long as possible, Jon kept to a steady pace with slow but forceful thrusts, though he was barely holding on. He wanted nothing more than to pound himself inside her hard and fast. Daenerys seemed to have the same idea, because she flipped them over effortlessly, causing Jon to gasp in surprise. She giggled softly as she bent down over him, kissing him slow and sensually, moving on his cock in tune to the kiss.

 

Wrapping his arms around her back, Jon brought her close, skin sticking together, hot breaths mingling. They paused for a moment, Jon buried to the hilt inside her, foreheads touching. Their barely opened eyes were locked in a deep gaze, conveying all they were feeling but were too afraid to say. Then, together, they met in a scorching kiss, wet as their tongues battled. Jon moved his hands down Daenerys’ back, stopping to grip her ass. She moaned against his delicious mouth at the feeling of his hands on her, beginning to move in earnest. The sounds of slapping skin and breathy moans filled the room. Wet kisses met every inch of skin within reach.

 

Their movements became erratic and hurried. Jon was _so close_ to breaking. He could feel his balls beginning to tighten, and by the way Daenerys’ walls began to tighten and clench deliciously around his cock, he could tell she was too. He kept one hand gripping her ass, knowing he was probably leaving many marks upon her skin, but not caring at all, while the other reached down between them, thumb rubbing small circles around her sensitive nub. Daenerys gripped at his shoulders, face buried in his neck as she came with a deep moan, continuing to ride him relentlessly, her climax bringing Jon closer to his own sweet relief. He turned them over, groaning into her shoulder as he thrusted his hips a few more times, spilling all he had inside of her.

 

They spent a few minutes like that, wrapped up in each other, both trying to catch their breaths.

 

Finally able to breathe a little more normally, Jon moved to lay on his back, bringing her along with him, arm holding her waist to keep her close to him. Daenerys sighed, laying her head against his shoulder, arm coming up to lay across his chest. For a while they laid there, enjoying the euphoric post coital bliss, lazily caressing any skin their hands came into contact with.

 

“Do they hurt?” Daenerys asked after a time, fingers softly tracing along the scars upon Jon’s chest.

 

Jon turned his head, dropping a kiss atop her head, taking a moment to breathe in her scent to calm him. He shook his head. “No,” he whispered. "Not anymore." He brought a hand up, stopping her movements. He intertwined their fingers instead, bringing their joined hands to his lips to kiss the back of her soft hands.

 

Daenerys tilted her head up, meeting his gaze. “I—” she sighed, pausing a moment to debate what to say. “You don’t have to tell me, but… what happened?” she asked, scooting up higher within his embrace, leveling their gazes.

 

Jon stared into her eyes, _her beautiful violet eyes_ , and sighed. “I was at the Wall," he began, voice a whisper. "The Night’s Watch had named me Lord Commander.” He shook his head, letting out a breathy mirthless laugh. “I had no idea what I was doing, but I tried my best to always make the right choices.” He shrugged. “Some of my _brothers_ thought otherwise, however.” He closed his eyes for a moment and Daenerys watched him, watched as he furrowed his eyebrows, pain clearly etched on his face. She let go of his hand and brought it up to his face, cupping his cheek. Her thumb gently caressed his beard. When he reopened his eyes, she gave him a soft, encouraging smile. He gave her one in return. “We were at Hardhome, north of the Wall,” he said, so softly, Daenerys had to quiet her own breathing to hear. “The Free Folk had fought us at Castle Black some time before. Biggest group of fighters gathered together I’d ever seen. The Night’s Watch and everyone else in Westeros were always told that they were our enemy; that we were always guarding the Wall to keep _them_ out.” Jon shook his head. “It was far from the truth. They were only coming to the Wall because they were running _away_ from something, not because they wanted to fight and kill us. Well, the Night’s Watch inevitably won the fight. We captured a few of them; made them talk. One of them told me everything. So, we went to Hardhome. That’s where all the Free Folk had traveled to. We took ships there, to get them south of the Wall. They were stubborn, but eventually agreed to come with us, but…” He trailed off, looking at her with an uncertain expression.

 

“What is it?” Daenerys asked, concerned.

 

“You probably won’t believe me,” he whispered, barely audible. Daenerys furrowed her eyebrows, confusion written across her face, when it hit her and she realized what he was talking about.

 

“The army of the dead you’ve spoken of?” she whispered softly.

 

Jon nodded. “The army arrived, slaughtering thousands. We got as many of the Free Folk onto the ships as we could; fought off as many of the dead as we could…. But it was a massacre. We were swamped. I’d barely made it to a rowboat with my brothers, when we saw him. The Night King. He walked down the dock, his dead soldiers standing still behind him. He stared straight at us and he just raised his arms. At first, I didn’t know what was happening, but slowly, all those who’d just been killed rose again… Only, they weren’t human anymore. They were a part of his dead army.” Daenerys quietly gasped in shock, but motioned for Jon to continue. “We got back to Castle Black and all the brothers there didn’t like the Free Folk passing through.” Jon sighed heavily, preparing himself to tell her the rest. “So, one night, my steward Olly came telling me someone had information on my uncle Benjen. My uncle had long disappeared, so of course I went to find out all I could. When I arrived outside, there were a few brothers huddled together around something. When I pushed through, I saw a post with the word ‘traitor’ painted on it. As soon as I turned around to confront them, they starting coming at me, stabbing me.” He paused, closing his eyes as the memories flooded him.

 

“Oh, Jon,” Daenerys gasped. She brought his head close to hers, hand soothingly gliding through his soft curls. He hugged her close, breathing her in, allowing her to calm him and bring him back down.

 

“I died,” he mumbled against her hair, causing her to let out a strangled gasp against his throat. He only held her tighter. “I was dead for a few days, stuck in a never-ending darkness. Then Ser Davos got a red witch, Melisandre, to come help. I don’t know what she did or how it was even possible, but whatever she did brought me back.” He let out a shaky breath. “She brought me back, but the scars will never fade.” He closed his eyes again, trying to think of anything and everything to rid him of those memories for now.

 

Daenerys lifted her head up from where it lay against his shoulder. “Jon,” she whispered, wanting him to open his eyes. When he did, and she saw the pain swimming in those beautiful eyes she’d come to adore, she leaned in and kissed him softly. She rested her forehead against his after. “I’m sorry.” She leaned back slightly, to better meet his gaze. “The men that did this to you… you said they’re dead.”

 

Jon nodded. “I hung them all.”

 

“Good,” Daenerys said, fire lacing her voice. “If they were still breathing I’d fly Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion to wherever they are and burn them where they stand.” Jon stared at her in bewilderment, completely flustered by her response. He hadn’t expected her to respond to him in such a fierce, vehement way. “What?” she asked, smirking slightly as she watched him.

 

Jon shook his head, smiling softly down at her. “Nothing… I just suppose that wasn’t the response I was expecting.” He chuckled softly, causing her to raise an eyebrow in question.

 

“Oh?”

 

Jon smiled wider then, smoothing a hand up her back, fingers playing with the loose strands of hair there. “But you are the Mother of Dragons,” he whispered, rubbing his nose against hers, breaths mingling together.

 

“I am,” Daenerys breathed. Her hands lightly scratched up and down his chest, causing Jon to shudder against her. She smirked, feeling his cock hardening once more against her thigh.

 

“I don’t know why I thought you’d react like any other normal person would.” Jon began leaning further into her, lips only just brushing against hers, when she pulled back.

 

“Am I not _normal_?” Daenerys asked him, teasing, though stern look upon her face.

 

“No,” Jon said adamantly. He leaned down into her, bringing her onto her back, him above her. She made feeble attempts to stop him from covering her body with his by placing her hands firmly against his chest, dangerous expression marring her face. “You are far from normal, _Daenerys_ ,” he whispered, parting her legs to lay between her thighs. _Gods_. The way he said her name had her heart beating erratically already. Her cunt throbbed, wanting to be filled again. She tried to surreptitiously rub her thighs together and alleviate the ache blooming in her wet heat. Jon only pressed himself harder against her, hard, throbbing cock nestled between her folds oh so deliciously. “You are _extraordinary_ , Daenerys.” He leaned down, kissing his way up her throat, sucking and biting. Daenerys’ hands were now caged in between their chests, her attempts at stopping him out the window. _Gods, does this man do things to me_. He kept whispering beautiful words between more kisses and bites, all the while rubbing his cock against her folds. She subconsciously registered the marks that were sure to be visible along her neck, but she couldn’t care less. Jon was bringing her too much pleasure.

 

Daenerys took his face between her hands, bringing his attentions away from her neck and to her lips. They moaned in unison as Jon plunged into her wet heat in the same moment their lips met in a passionate kiss. Moving together as one, they kissed and bit, panted and groaned. Neither could tell where one began and the other ended.

 

 

* * *

 

It was just before dawn, the two entangled together. They’d only just fallen asleep very few hours ago, having spent most of the night wrapped up in each other.

 

Jon was the first to wake, yawning as he opened his eyes. For a moment, he forgot where he was, looking around somewhat confused. It was only when he felt a slight movement and his eyes landed on the head of silver hair atop his chest that he remembered. Smiling, he wrapped his arms tighter around Daenerys, fingers combing through the soft silver locks splayed across them. He’d helped her out of her braids after the second time they’d made love, and Jon found yet another thing he’d come to adore about her.

 

Daenerys sighed, stretching out against him. Tilting her head up, she smiled sleepily at him. Smiling back, he lifted her up, meeting her lips with his in a soft kiss, both sighing at the contact.

 

“Hi,” she whispered against his lip, leaning back in for another soft kiss.

 

“Hi,” he breathed. They laid there, arms and legs entwined, kissing softly, lazily. Jon sighed, stopping their kisses. “I should probably get going,” he whispered, glancing towards the windows. A bit of light was beginning to stream in now. His eyes briefly locked on the door leading towards Rhaego’s room before he returned his gaze to the beautiful woman in bed with him. “Wouldn’t want Rhaego to stumble into something he’s not supposed to see,” he said, pressing a kiss to Daenerys’ forehead, arms tightening around her for a moment before loosening his grip on her.

 

Daenerys hummed in agreement. “The door is locked, but he’d find his way in somehow anyways.” She sighed, running her fingers through Jon’s curls. She brought him down for a long, slow, deep kiss.

 

Jon eventually pulled himself away from the warmth of Daenerys and her bed to redress. She followed him, pulling on her silk robe, fingers combing through her hair, trying to tame it as best as she could. They’d made their way out to her solar, Jon fully dressed now, stopping at the door. Jon pulled her into him, arms wrapped around her waist. Daenerys smoother her hands up his chest, wrapping them around his neck. “I suppose I shall see you at the council meeting later, then,” Jon said.

 

Daenerys nodded. “Mmhmm. There is much to discuss after all.” She smiled. They’d talked about the marriage alliance they’d be making after their third round of lovemaking. Both of them were looking forward to it, hoping their advisors and families would be as well-receptive as they are to it. Jon smiled before meeting her for a kiss. Neither of them wanted their night together to end… even though they’d be having many more nights together in the future.

 

The kiss was soft and sweet, the two of them wanting to make it last. Still, they were breathless and panting when they broke apart. “Goodnight Daenerys,” Jon said, finally managing to pull himself out of her embrace.

 

Daenerys smiled. “Good morning, Jon.” Jon smiled at her, walking backwards after he opened the door. It was the last thing Daenerys saw before the door shut quietly before her. Sighing, she walked slowly back towards her room, remembering every moment of her night with Jon. Before dinner, she’d been wracked with nerves, wanting things to go over smoothly. She never expected the night to go the way that it had.

 

But she was damn glad it did.

 

She walked over to the door leading to Rhaego’s room and unlocked it. Slowly, she opened the door, peering inside. She was met with a heartwarming sight. Her little boy was sound asleep, his little butt lifted in the air. Daenerys chuckled softly, leaning against the doorframe as she watched her son sleep soundly for a moment. Sighing, she walked back towards her bed, hoping to get at least a few hours of sleep before Rhaego would no doubt wake her.

 

Laying down in her bed, Daenerys breathed in deeply, noticing the lingering scent that was distinguishingly _Jon_. Her pillows, her sheets, everywhere she turned smelled just like him. Smiling, Daenerys fell into a restful sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

Daenerys woke a few hours later, Rhaego having jumped onto her bed and flopping onto her back. She grunted. “Rhaego!” she said, annoyed, voice muffled from her pillows.

 

“Time to get up, mama!” he exclaimed, hands coming down to her shoulders as he hopped up and down on her back. Daenerys groaned, trying to bury herself further into her pillows and covers. Rhaego had other ideas, however. He hopped off from on top of her, settling himself next to her, and pulled off her covers. “Come on, mama!” he yelled, flopping down next to her, trying to catch her gaze. When their eyes met, he smiled brightly, and Daenerys couldn’t help but smile back. “Get up, mama. Missy said so!” He whispered to her now.

 

At the mention of her best friend, Daenerys turned over, looking around the room for her. She didn’t see her, however. “And where is Missy, my love?” she asked, stretching out her arms and legs. She was tired, but deliciously sore. She smiled softly as the memories of the night before came back to her.

 

“She went to get something. She told me to wake you!” he said, sitting up next to her. Daenerys noticed he was dressed and ready for the day. _Unlike me_.

 

She sighed, finally sitting up herself. “Well, alright then. I’m awake now, so come on,” she said, getting out of the bed, Rhaego following behind.

 

It took Daenerys only a few minutes to get dressed herself, leaving Rhaego to play with his toys in his room in the meantime. She’d found that Jon had indeed left her skin _very_ marked. Her throat, her shoulders, in between her thighs. She was thankful for the cooler weather, allowing her to wear far more clothing that could cover it all.

 

“Your grace,” Missandei greeted as she walked into the room. Daenerys smiled at her best friend, meeting her at the vanity so she could help her with her hair. The events of last night had left her hair in a tangled mess, even though Jon had helped her out of her braids and had brushed it out some. Missandei cleared her throat, arching an eyebrow inquisitively as she met Daenerys’ gaze in the mirror. Daenerys tried not to smile too widely, a blush creeping upon her cheeks. Missandei’s eyebrows only shot up. “I take it the dinner last night was a success?” she asked, teasingly.

 

Daenerys nodded. “It was.”

 

“And?” Missandei prodded. “Did you bring up the marriage alliance to him?”

 

Daenerys nodded again. “I did.”

 

Missandei huffed. “Forgive me, your grace, but would you _please_ be more descriptive? Enough with the short answers!”

 

Daenerys sighed, meeting her friend’s gaze in the mirror. “Alright, fine. I did bring it up. He wasn’t too surprised. It seems Ser Davos had suggested the same thing.” For a moment, Daenerys thought she saw Missandei smirk, but it was gone as quickly as she’d thought she’d seen it. “We discussed it; the pros and cons and we came to an agreement. It _would_ be most beneficial to go forth with it, so we both agreed to it.”

 

Missandei squealed, giggling behind her, tying up the end of her braids. “Congratulations, your grace! It seems we’ll be having a royal wedding soon!”

 

Daenerys chuckled, standing up and turning to face Missandei. “Perhaps. We still need to discuss it further with our advisors. Later today, we will bring it up during the small council meeting.”

 

Missandei nodded, eyeing her curiously, when suddenly her eyes widened. Daenerys looked at her in confusion. She was about to ask what was wrong, when a wide smile spread across Missandei’s face. “Your grace!” she gasped in shock. Daenerys was still clueless as to the reason behind her friend’s behavior. Missandei walked towards her, hand reaching up to the collar of her dress. _Oh shit_. Daenerys sighed as she prepared for the onslaught of questions she was about to receive from Missandei. She met Daenerys’ eyes, smirking. Daenerys tried not to give anything away, but she clearly failed as a smile soon began to form across her face. Missandei gasped again. “You! And Jon Snow!” she whisper-yelled, careful not to speak too loudly in case Rhaego came near.

 

All Daenerys could do was nod, secret smile upon her face. “Yes. Me and Jon Snow,” she managed to muster out, a blush creeping upon her face.

 

“I knew it!” Missandei declared.

 

Daenerys tilted her head. “What?”

 

“Oh please, your grace. I’m sure _everyone_  can see it! The two of you have been tiptoeing around each other ever since he arrived. It’s clear to anyone with eyes of the attraction between the two of you,” Missandei said, hands on her hips.

 

Before Daenerys could respond, Rhaego came bounding in, ‘flying’ his dragon through the air. “Hi Missy!” he greeted. At her son’s entrance, Missandei only gave her a look that said they would speak more of it later.

 

 

* * *

 

They were getting ready for the small council meeting. Daenerys hadn’t seen Jon since last night, watching as he walked out the door of her solar. She was itching to see him soon, hoping he would have dinner with her again. _And so much more afterwards_. For now, she waited in the war room with Missandei and Ser Jorah. Her mother would be joining them later. Once everyone arrived, she would send Ser Barristan for ‘something’ and he would return with her mother.

 

“Are you sure we should be including the northerners in this meeting, Khaleesi?” Ser Jorah asked. “I haven’t seen them prove their loyalty like our other allies have.”

 

Daenerys shared a glance with Missandei, the two sitting across from Ser Jorah by the fireplace. She sighed, shifting in her chair slightly. “They will be a part of this meeting _because_ of that, Ser Jorah. Missandei has proposed something to me that can very well solve all of our problems should things go according to plan afterwards.” 

 

Ser Jorah looked towards Missandei inquisitively. She smiled. “I simply suggested an option to forging a strong alliance with the North.”

 

Ser Jorah sighed, wishing they would be more forthright. “And what _exactly_ did you suggest?” he asked, looking from one to the other.

 

The two woman shared a look. They both turned back towards Ser Jorah, but it was Daenerys who spoke this time. “Missandei suggested a marriage alliance,” she said simply.

 

Ser Jorah sat back, nodding slowly. “And you’re sure this is the only way?” he asked, shoulders drooping ever so slightly.

 

Daenerys sighed, seeing the hurt in his eyes. She knew of his feelings for her. She’d known for a long time now. She’d been _very_ clear that she didn’t reciprocate those feelings. Yes, she loved him too… _but not the way he loves me_. “Well, of course there are other options that can be pursued. There always is. But, I do believe a marriage alliance between Jon Snow and I would be the most beneficial option. It would bring the North back into the fold, the Seven Kingdoms whole. I would have the North’s support when taking the throne, and they would have the crown’s support in defending their homes from any threats.”

 

Ser Jorah huffed. “You don’t honestly believe Jon Snow’s stories of white walkers and dead men? You had told me you didn’t.”

 

Daenerys let out a sigh. In truth, she was still a bit hesitant to believe it. _But all that Jon had told me… and_ ** _shown_** _me, it’s difficult_ ** _not_** _to believe him_. She’d thought about it for a long time that morning as she broke her fast. “I admit, it does sound outlandish. Talk of dead men, creatures who can’t be killed by the typical means… but I have realized, the same could have been said of my dragons not long ago. Even now, even with all the people who’ve seen them and tell others of them, people are hesitant to believe the dragons have returned. It would be hypocritical of me to disregard Jon Snow’s tales as simply that; not after what I’ve seen.”

 

Ser Jorah nodded, sighing. “Yes, Khaleesi. I suppose you are right. It is still something hard for me to believe, however.” He shifted in his seat. “And, while Jon Snow is the son of the _honorable_ Ned Stark, I haven’t known him long enough to say whether or not he can be trusted. Forgive me if I’m hesitant to support you in another political marriage,” he said, speaking softly.

 

Daenerys softened. _Always looking out for me_. She gave him a small smile. “I understand, Ser Jorah. But I am a queen. It is my duty. I came to Westeros knowing I would need to make more allies; knowing that one way to do so is through marriage. I knew what I could be walking into.” She reached forward, patting his hand resting on the arm of the chair. “You needn’t worry, my old bear. Jon Snow wouldn’t hurt me. He would be regretful if he tried.” She patted his hand once more before leaning back into her seat.

 

At that, Ser Jorah smiled, chuckling softly. “Yes, I suppose he would.”

 

The door to the war room opened then and one by one her allies came trickling in. Daenerys, Missandei, and Ser Jorah stood and walked to their respective seats at the painted table.

 

Daenerys had called a meeting with all of her allies to go over the final details of their plans for King’s Landing. More of the common people had been evacuated; the stubborn ones remained. They resided in a temporary campsite a few miles away from King’s Landing, close to the shores that would lead them to Dragonstone. Few complications had arisen since everything had begun. Fights and panic had broken out initially, but thankfully, Daenerys’ and her allies’ soldiers had been able to calm everyone down. Today, they would discuss the fine details of what would be done within the capital during an attack. _Should it get that far_. Daenerys was close to accepting Arya’s offer of going after Cersei herself. She’d encountered a few faceless men in her lifetime, and hearing many stories of them as she’d grown up in Essos. She knew what a well-trained assassin could do. _But Jon…_ She just didn’t want to make that decision without talking about it more with both Jon and Arya. _Not to mention, I haven’t_ ** _really_** _seen Arya in action yet_. Arya had yet to join her and Missandei for training, so all Daenerys had to know regarding the small girl’s fighting skills came from word of mouth.

 

Jon, Arya and Ser Davos were the last to walk through the doors. They stopped at the other end of the table, Jon meeting her gaze as soon as he’d walked inside. They shared a small secretive smile before Daenerys turned away and acknowledged everyone else around the table. Arya noticed their behavior and turned towards Jon in question, smirk set in place. He rolled his eyes, ignoring her and staring straight ahead instead. She chuckled softly from her spot beside him.

 

“Thank you all for joining us. I know you have all been busy.” She paused, nodding at each of her allies. She sat down in her chair, waiting a moment for anyone else to sit down as well. No one did, so she continued. “We still have a few things to discuss regarding King’s Landing. More of the common people have left the city. They’re staying in the camp for now.”

 

Yara stepped forward then, clearing her throat to get her attention. Daenerys turned towards her to see her glance briefly towards Jon. “Has the North finally bent the knee, your grace? I can’t seem to find another reason for why they’re included in this meeting.”

 

Yara spoke evenly and calmly, but Daenerys still bristled slightly at her words. “They have not, but you needn’t worry about that. There is more to this meeting than simply discussing the plans for King’s Landing,” she said, voice stern, glare set on Yara. The Ironborn nodded and stepped back. “Now, moving on.” She leaned back in her chair, turning towards Ser Barristan. “Ser Barristan, would you please…” she trailed off, tilting her head towards the door, signaling for Ser Barristan to go fetch her mother. The knight nodded and walked briskly out of the room. Daenerys suspected they had a few minutes before her mother would walk through the door. She stood, placing her hands atop the painted table. “Lord Varys, have your little birds given you any new information?” she asked, turning towards Varys.

 

He took a step forward. “Nothing new, your grace.” He sighed. “It’s all been the same. Cersei has become more unhinged. The common people still in the capital have been said to stay to themselves. Very few approach the Red Keep anymore. The houses nearest are hardly populated now. The prior residents have either accompanied our men out of the city or simply moved to houses farther away.”

 

Daenerys nodded, and in that moment, Ser Barristan walked in, stopping in the doorway. Daenerys smiled, leaning away from the table, clasping her hands together in front of her. “It seems we have been having many reunions as of late. Many old friends, familiar faces, have returned to us.” She glanced towards Ser Jorah, sharing a smile with her old bear. She looked around the room, finding a few confused faces. She smiled softly. Then her eyes landed on Lady Olenna, finding the old woman eyeing her closely, seemingly analyzing her. Daenerys knew the woman was critical of her, and this time was no different. “Lady Olenna,” she began. The Queen of Thorns quirked an eyebrow. “How familiar were you with my family? My parents?” Daenerys asked.

 

The question surprised Lady Olenna and a few others in the room. Clearly, they hadn’t expected her to ask anything personal during a council meeting. “Well, your grace. I only ever met them a few times; during events mostly. Why do you ask?” she asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

 

Daenerys only smiled in response, nodding to Ser Barristan. Her mother walked in then, sharing a smile with her daughter. She heard a few gasps around her, from Ser Jorah, Tyrion, Varys, Elaria, and Olenna herself. The rest of those who didn’t know who she was simply looked confused. However, the farther Rhaella walked into the room, and the closer she got to Daenerys, the clearer everything became for everyone in the room.

 

“How?”

 

“Your grace!”

 

“But, it’s impossible!”

 

A variety of responses were heard around the room by the time Rhaella had arrived to stand next to Daenerys. “Lady Olenna. It is a pleasure to see you again,” Rhaella said, smiling at the old woman.

 

Lady Olenna sat up. “How is this possible? Everyone thought you were dead!”

 

Tyrion and Varys stepped forward. “Yes, exactly that. How is this possible?” Tyrion repeated.

 

Varys looked down at his friend for a moment before looking back up with a small smile on his face. “Whatever the reason,” he began, taking a step towards them. “It is a relief to know it wasn’t true and is a pleasure to see you once again.” He bowed his head and stepped back.

 

Rhaella nodded. She regarded the spy master carefully. She never fully trusted the man after all. “Yes, well it is a pleasure to be back. Finally returned home with my daughter,” she said, turning back to Daenerys. She reached out and squeezed one of Daenerys’ hands, mother and daughter sharing a smile.

 

“Daughter?” Yara and Jon said in unison. Both kept looking from Daenerys to Rhaella and back, taking note of all the similarities between the two women.

 

Daenerys nodded, smirking slightly. “Yes.” She looked around the room, taking in everyone’s varying facial expressions. “When Ser Barristan had arrived to Dragonstone, at the same time Jon Snow had, he’d brought my mother as well. As it happens, she has been alive all this time.” Everyone stared in awe, shocked at the turn of events.

 

“How?” Ser Jorah asked.

 

Rhaella sighed. “That’s a long story, I’m afraid. And we don’t have much time right now for long stories. The shortened version is that I indeed was almost dead. I was very close to death, but I was helped by some very kind, skillful people who nursed me back to health over time.” That seemed to appease everyone. _For now. They are all sure to have more questions later_. “Now, I’m sure my daughter would like to get this meeting back on track, as would I,” she said, taking the seat to Daenerys’ right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what did y'all think? ;)  
> Finally, our babies are together! 
> 
> That's part of why it took me so long to get this done. I wanted to make sure the Jonerys scene made sense. Plus, this is my first time writing any smut, so it took me a while to get comfortable. 
> 
> I'm going to be taking a break for two weeks. I want to refresh my mind and not worry about finishing a chapter every week. I want to just write without the deadlines, ya know. Also, I have a few one-shots I want to finally finish and post. So, while there won't be any updates for this story over the next 2 weeks, I will be posting AT LEAST 1 one-shot. I have 3 started. 2 of them are over halfway done, so I might even be able to post those 2 if all goes well.
> 
> Also: FUCK THE EMMY'S! EMILIA DESERVED TO GET HER EMMY!!! AS DID LENA & ALFIE!! FUCK 2D FOR THEIR SHITTY WRITING AND DESTRUCTION OF OUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS/SHOW! WHAT A FUCKING JOKE!
> 
> Okay... Thanks for reading! See y'all soon! :)


End file.
